Never forget me
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Elsa and Jack were in love until a tragedy divided them. A year later she returned only to meet the same fate. Centuries later Jack remembers her, but he finds that she met an early death after his own and was heartbroken. Manny had a plan to reunite them once again. Pitch becomes entranced with the new snow queen and decides he wants her for himself and to destroy Jack as revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my lovelies, per the request of FireEmber, I will begin this new story along with my other one :) Something tells me this one could do better than my other lol, but I don't mind. I feel more comfortable writing in this format than the other, but I do like how the other story is going, so far lol. So yeah lets get this thing started here, I hope I don't disappoint anyone here. As always, I do not own any of these characters.**

The lake. It was their favorite place to meet up. It was in the in the middle of winter, and the day was nice. The sun shown brightly as they trudged through the snow piles. Jack held Elsa's hand close so she wouldn't fall into the snow piles. He glanced over at her, "You know, it really is quite a beautiful day today. One of the best so far. I wish you would stop wearing these gloves, you know I enjoy when you are yourself." She smiled, "I believe you are right about it being a nice day, but my parents have been even more strict about my wearing the gloves." He frowned, but then smiled to change the subject "Well compared to you though, the day is rather dull looking." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Jack just chuckled, "What, it's true." She shrugged, "If you say so Jack." Jack spun her around to face him, "I did say so." his fingers tracing her cheek. She shivered slightly at the touch, butterflies fluttering through her stomach. He leaned in closer, his lips pressing against hers gently. She sighed and felt her arms slowly wrap around him. He pulled back, "Do you believe me now?" She nodded slowly with a smile.

He grinned, "Good." as he took them back on their way towards the lake. Once they finally made it to edge of the lake, Jack helped her sit down. They began to tug on their ice skates, Jack glanced at her with a smile, "So are you ready for another fun relaxing day?" Elsa smiled and nodded, "Of course, whenever I am with you, I feel so much better." as she began to lace up her skates. Jack chuckled lightly, "Well I'm glad I am able to do that much for you. Everyone deserves a break, even for you princess." he glanced at her with his cocky grin. She rolled her eyes playfully, "At times I wish I weren't Jack. Just wish things were simple, like they are when I am with you." she sighed.

Jack finished lacing his skates, "Come, no more talk of sad stuff, time to have some fun." helping her to her feet. She wobbled slightly, he caught her, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." kissing her forehead gently. She sighed into his warm embrace, "I know." He carefully led them out onto the ice. He gently tugged her out after him and they floated along the ice. Minutes passed by for them like it was nothing. Elsa felt the cold wind blow through her single braid of hair and felt at ease. Jack did circles around her, showing off. She laughed, "You're such a show off Jack." as she went backwards. He slowly skated towards her, "You're just jealous my sweet."

They continued skating, she glanced his way, "Jack, I love you." Jack froze a moment, "What?" She blushed slightly, "I said I love you." she paused. He smiled at her, "And I love you." Elsa sighed, she never felt more happier than when she was with him. If only her parents would approve of them ever being together. She was a princess afterall, he was a friend from town, it could never really work. Lost in thought, she ended up tripping, she landed on her knees, she winced. Jack went to approach, "Elsa are you ok?" She nodded, "Y-yeah, just hurt a little." Both of them froze when they heard a slight crack. Elsa glanced around her, Jack carefully inched towards her, "Try not to move around too much." She felt her heart pound, her breathing increased in tempo slightly, "Jack you be careful." Jack tried to chuckle, but his voice shook slightly, "You're telling me to be careful, you're the one in trouble." as he stepped closer.

Another crack was heard, he froze, she stared at him with fright. Jack glanced around and spotted a long staff like branch, he grabbed it, "Alright, let's see here, can you try and reach this?" She glanced at him, "I can try." as she slowly inched towards it. A cracking noise again. He held it as close as possible, she felt her fingertips brush it. She slowly pushed herself forward, she grasped it just as the ice broke. She cried out as she felt half of her body hit the water. Jack lept forward, his hands grasping hers, "Hang on, I promise everything is going to be fine." as he slowly tugged her forward. She felt tears forming, "Jack, I'm scared." He smiled, "No need to be, trust me." She nodded as she felt him pull her, just when they thought it was almost over, the ice broke further. Jack didn't hesitate by yanking her with all his strength, she felt herself onto a thicker slab of ice.

She huffed as she managed to get away from the crack, she glanced around, "J-Jack?" She glanced around more, she didn't see him anywhere. She got to her feet, her voice almost screaming, "Jack this isn't funny, where are you?" Her breathing increased, her heart literaly felt like it would burst out any moment. More tears formed in the corners over her eyes, "No Jack, please." she whimpered. The air just blew around her, she felt her body shake uncontrolably. She should have done something, but she couldn't have. She felt her body shake more, she fell to her knees, sobbing. She screamed, ice and frost practically exploded from her hands, destroying the gloves that covered them. Everything froze in an instant, the water, the snowflakes in the air, as if time itself almost stopped. She peered up through tearfilled eyes, she crawled out onto the new frozen ice and laid there sobbing.

Hours later, guards had found her, brought her back. She laid in her bed silent, choking back a sob every now and then. Anna had tried to talk with her when she turned her parents away. She ignored any attempt by anyone, she wanted to be alone. She sat there, she felt so ashamed, of all the times she could've used her magic, she sat there and did nothing. Jack was now gone, the guards even confirmed that he wasn't found. She stared at the wall across from her, tears continued to fall, her body limp, her cries were silent.

* * *

><p>Time passed for everyone, it has been one year since the incident. She brushed her hair carefully, she pulled it up carefully. Anna came in, "Good morning Elsa. I trust you slept well?" Elsa nodded, "I did." as she pinned her hair just right. She got to her feet and straightened her dress out, she faced Anna with a smile, "I was just going to visit the lake for a moment before breakfast." Anna smiled, "Of course Elsa, I will tell father and mother." Elsa smiled, "Thank you Anna. I love you." as she hugged her gently. Anna returned the hug and bounced out of the room. Elsa sighed as she glanced down at her hands, her cursed hands.<p>

She went down stairs, and made her way outside. She walked to the lake, it took her a while, but in the end she finally made it. She used her powers to ensure the ice was frozen. She went out onto the ice carefully. She knew exactly where the crack once was on that fateful day. She knelt down, her fingers brushing along the ice. She felt a shiver run through her, she felt the memories flooding her mind. She did her best to block them, but it was all just too much anymore. She lost the man she loved, her family would never truly understand her. Her parents never liked her for her powers anyways. She felt her body lay against the ice, "I miss you Jack, I need you now more than ever."

The wind around her began to pick up slightly. She felt all her emotions begin to pool out of her. The snow flurried around her, ice particles mixed in. She felt her body shake from an uncontrolable sob, "I'm so sorry Jack, I cannot bare this any longer. The pain is just too much." As the oncoming storm began to consume everything. She glanced around concerned, she knew her emotions could control the snow around her, but this wasn't her doing. She slowly got to her feet, she peered through the blowing snow, the ice beneath her began to crack. She panicked and ran off. She held her hand up to try and glance around her, the snow grew in strenght. She felt her body shiver slightly, she had to get back.

She trudged through the snow banks that were now up to her knees in depth. She felt the air around her grow thin, everything seemed to dim for her. It was almost soothing in a way. She felt her body collapse to her knees, she glanced around, she managed to get to the surrounding woods that were by the lake. She opened her arms wide, embracing everything around her, she felt her voice release a small gasp. The winter around her consumed her, she collapsed, her mind thinking of Jack one last time, "Forgive me Jack."

**Ok this is your basic prologue lol. I will soon get another chapter up and running. I HOPE this is a good starting point for the basics. Very tragic for my type, but hey it had to be in order for this story to begin lol. So yeah review, let me know what you think and we shall go from here. FireEmber, I hope I didn't stray too far from your thoughts, but this is just a back story :) Anyways I will see you all again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness the pressure is really on here lol. I really hate to write this wrong now lol oh well lets see what I can come up with to keep to the idea here lol. If you still have ideas by all means run it by me I will get in put into this and make it work, I just want everyone HAPPY :) Also I have never done the private messaging thing, but I won't appose to it if you want to reach me that way as well lol. So yeah enough about this lol lets get on with the story here :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It was cold. There was darkness. I hear someone cry. I slowly open my eyes and my vision was blurred slightly. I glance around once it clears up some. More crying. I snap alert. I felt like I was floating. I was staying in the same spot. I felt my body shift, it felt like I was surrounded by water. Then it hit me, I was in water. I look up to where light shown through, a hole was there. I go to move, a scream rang through, I instantly freeze. I glanced up and the hole froze over. I felt the air grow tight, everything around me no longer moved, I no longer moved. I felt nothing. Nothing, but the cold and darkness once more.

"Jack!?"

He felt his body jerk and shoot straight up, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Whoever was just near him, immediately flung themselves back. He glanced around, his mouth hung open, his body desperately trying to regain oxygen. He then heard the familiar fluttering of wings, followed by her voice, "Jack are you ok?" He glanced over at her, "Y-yeah Tooth, I'm fine." She nodded, "Ok good, you started scaring me for a moment, you acted like you couldn't breath." as she sat back down next to him. He shook his head, "My memories are hard to decipher at times. It was the day I drowned, I'm surrounded by water. I hear someone crying, then a scream. After that everything freezes." as he grasped the side of his head.

Tooth frowned, "I'm sorry Jack, only time will tell you what it is you are searching for. Manny chose you, you were found in a lake Jack, that's when the person you are now began. Anything before that will be in the teeth, but I will have to get those for you, if North is ok with that." He nodded and got to his feet, "I would like to see about that, yes. Anything to stop these weird dreams from happening, and perhaps find out what really happened that day." as he made his way over and grabbed his staff. Tooth nodded, "Alright, well the next time I see North, I will ask him for you." smiling reassuringly. Jack smiled, "Well I will be off, I have to go bring a boat load of snow for a few places." Tooth smiled, "Try not to bury people in too much snow Jack." as she fluttered off.

Jack lept into the air and left Tooth's place. He rode the wind bouncing about happily. He may not remember everything from his past, but he did enjoy doing what he does best: bring fun. It wasn't long ago that they managed to defeat Pitch from his take over the world situation. No one has seen him since, but being the boogeyman he's probably lurking in the darkness somewhere. Jack sighed, he really didn't want to bring that memory up again. He glanced around at the scenery below him, he smiled, "Hmm can't say I have been here before, lets drop in for a brief snow visit." as he dove down to the ground. He landed just on the outskirts of town, he glanced around enjoying the sights. A few children spotted him and waved, he waved back and decided to bring a little extra fun for the town. With a tap of his staff on the ground, snow flurries fell lightly to the ground.

The kids cheered at the sight of snow, the parents on the other hand weren't the happiest, but they just went on their way. Jack grinned at his handiwork and decided to roam the town a bit before he left. He spotted ahead a group of people with a leader in front of them: tourists. He glanced around and shrugged, "Why not, I've got plenty of time before my next snow spot delivery." and with that he hopped casually among the group, but not that anyone noticed him anyways. He followed along with the group as the guide spoke about the castle. He glanced around once they were through the giant doors, the castle was very old. The guide spoke of the last royal family that ruled this town of Arrendale. He mentioned that there was the king and queen who had two daughters. The eldest was a mystery still to this day according to records. She was supposedly able to manipulate ice and snow, that caught Jack's attention.

The guide went on to say how she met an early death due to a broken heart, they were never able to find her during a sudden blizzard. The younger princess carried on the royal family name, and it was said that her diary held the answers to everything. It was how they came about finding out about the mysterious snow princess. Jack sighed, "Interesting, I should go and find this diary." as he floated off. He managed to get to another private level, he scanned through the private rooms. Each one holding artifacts from the royal family, only the guides were allowed here, and the occassional nosey winter spirit. He glanced through the stuff, luckily for him no one was up here, they were focused on the tourist group down stairs. He shifted through papers and random books. Portraits of the royal family were in the second room he entered. He glanced at the paintings.

He could see the king and queen side by side. He glanced further down to a second painting, it held the two princesses. He smiled at the sight of the youngest red headed girl, but froze when he saw the eldest. She had beautiful white blond hair that was pinned up, her captivating blue eyes, he just stared at the painting as if it were alive. He felt a slight pain to his chest, he winced slightly. He quickly drew his hand to his right eye, there was a tear there. He brushed it away slightly, "What the-ok that's weird." as he tore his gaze away from the painting. He glanced back once more before he made his way back to the third room. It was a study, there were several books displayed in cases, it wasn't long before he spotted a worn out book; bingo. He opened the small door carefully and slipped the book out. He opened the book gently so as not to damage it, he read it before pausing, "Whoa, now that's even more weird." as he was able to read the foreign language with ease. He flipped to the first page, he scanned it to find what he was looking for.

He read through pages where it described the mysterious snow princess. He found that Anna was the youngest, while her older sister was named Elsa. That Elsa was born with the powers of ice and snow. How Anna longed to be with her sister, but their parents wouldn't allow it when they were little. Once they were old enough, they managed to be able to do things together, as long as Elsa remained in control. He skipped through to the part were it all began for her.

_December 1867_

_I remember starting the morning like I normally would. I went to check on Elsa. Today was a sad day for her and myself. It was this day one year ago my sister slipped into her eternal sadness, the day she lost her happiness. I had to check on her. When I spoke with her, she seemed fine. She said she just wanted to visit the lake first before she would return to breakfast. I left her to it and went on with my day. I sat with my parents like always. We watched as the time passed, we wanted to give her time to mourn, but my parents grew tired. They weren't happy when they found out she was with a local towns man. I remember countelss nights of them voicing their concerns for her and reminding her of her duties as a princess. It hurt me so much to see her hurt by their opinions. They already treated her differently because of her abilities, now this added to it. After more time passed, my father got to his feet, he sent the guards out, but we were warned that there was a blizzard happening. It seemed so odd at first. I thought Elsa was losing control, but she would never have done something that reckless. My parents were sure she caused the storm and brought upon her own death. They almost completely shunned her afterwards, but I refused to allow that. She was young and innocent. She found love and it was torn from her. I just wish I could have been there for her more. I should have gone with her that day to the lake. Perhaps I could have saved her. I do visit the lake often, I know they must be together once again. I just hope and pray she found her true love in the end. I do so love my sister and wished things hadn't ended the way they did. I love you so much Elsa, I hope to see you again one day._

Jack sighed and flipped through the remaining pages. She talks about how she met someone. They fell in love, they were married, they had a daughter together. She named her after her sister in related to the winter and snow. She went on later how she had two more that were sons. She told how she hoped for peace for her children as they became parents and took over the throne. Her last page she mentions writing by the lake, it was cold and the snow blowed around her. She said how she was at peace and was ready to die and be reunited with her sister. Then there was nothing left. Jack sighed and replaced the book. He glanced around and made his way outside. This story hit him harder than he originally anticipated it. He felt so drawn to this mysterious snow princess, he had to explore more. He wanted to solve this mystery, first thing was first, he had to check this lake out.

He quickly floated off, he soared into the sky high above the town. This was a shot in the dark, but the layout of the land shouldn't have changed too much over time. He glanced around and spotted a trail through the woods, he quickly landed by it. He floated through the air as he went down the trail. He glanced around, it was a rather private and quiet area. He glanced ahead spotting an opening. He made his way and found a body of water. He landed out just at the edge, he felt the wind shift slightly. Something was off about this place, it was as if it should have triggered something. Jack gasped when a sharp pain ran through his head. He fell to his knees, a scene unfolding before him.

He watched as a young couple wandered the trail and approached the ice. They chattered away about it being a beautiful day. His eyes widened when he saw that the girl was the same as the one in the painting. They sat down by the edge of the lake, it looked like they were lacing up skates. They finished up and were out on the ice, the young woman seemed so happy. The person she was with, he couldn't see his face. She stumbled and fell and the next thing he knew the ice beneath them cracked. She had fallen halfway in, the man she was with held her tightly. She was onviously scared, he kept reasuring her everything will be ok. He watched as another crack broke the ice beneath both of them, him hauling her with everything he had. She managed to pull herself away more, but was in a state of panic when she saw he was gone. She began to cry. Jack floated out onto the lake where the hole had been. He glanced down trying to see what happened, then he heard it.

He quickly jerked his attention back towards where the girl was, she had screamed. His eyes widened when he knew it was the same scream from his dreams. He watched the girls powers erupt from her hands, everything froze around them. Jack gasped when he felt the pain strike him once more, he collapsed from his spot in the air. He felt his vision fade and the water splashing as he submerged. The water engulfed him. He felt himself losing consciousness. His body floated beneath the water. His mind slipping into nothing. Then there was a sudden jerk to his body, followed by a piercing light. He felt something hard beneath him, water gushed from his open mouth. His body gasping for air, more water came out. He felt a slap to his back and he coughed. He felt hands yank him to his feet followed by an angry voice, "Oi, what the hell are you doing there mate?"

He stumbled trying to catch his breath before he glanced over at the familiar giant bunny standing next to him, "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Bunny rolled his eyes, "What by trynig to drown yourself, you stupid boy." as he shook the water from his fur. Jack rolled his eyes, he ran his finger in a circular motion in his ear trying to rid of the water, "I wasn't _trying_ to drown myself, I had this weird flashback and the next thing I know I passed out and then you dragging me out." Bunny shook the remainder water off, "What sort of flash back Jack? I know you've been visiting Tooth these past few days, trying to regain some of your memories. And now here we are finding you drowing in a lake." Jack sighed, "Yeah, but somehow this lake here seems to be linked to these memories of mine. Then there's this girl I saw, I don't understand why, but it's the same scene that plays in my dreams at night, only from a different perspective."

Bunny sighed, "Come on mate, let's get you to North, I'm sure he will know what to do." as he tapped his foot making a hole. Jack sighed not liking the whole underground traveling, but followed Bunny in the hole, "So what brought you all the way out here?" Bunny hopped through the tunnels ahead, "Was doing some final checks for the Easter and spring time that's coming up here in a couple weeks. Then I see you drowning and now here we are." Jack sighed, "Thanks if I haven't said yet." Bunny laughed, "Don't mention it, come on we're almost there." as he jumped ahead faster. Jack matched his pace and another hole opened to let them out. Once they were both out, Bunny tapped the hole closing it back up.

They didn't have to look long before North stomped down his stairway to where they were, "Bunny if I haven't told you a thousand times before, stop dropping holes in my shop." as he crossed his arms. Bunny shrugged, "Sorry mate, won't happen again." smirking. North glared with a finger pointing at him, "I've heard that all before." then he spotted Jack, "Oh Jack good to see you again my friend. What seems to be the problem? Why are you guys wet?" Jack ran his fingers through his damp hair, "Well long story short, I need to see about getting my memories from Tooth." North sighed, "Yeah, Tooth mentioned that to me earlier. Are you sure that's what you want Jack?" Jack nodded, "If it stops all of these reocuring dreams, then yes." North looked puzzled, "Reoccuring dreams? Jack why have you not said aything?" Jack shrugged, "I don't know, never crossed my mind until now."

North waved his hand, "Come, let us talk in my office then." both Bunny and Jack following him up the stairs. He opened the door, it was like a mini circus running amock in there, things ran around, toys floated, you name it, it was probably happening in there. Bunny rolled his eys, "I have no idea how you can work in such chaos." North glanced his way, "It's fun in here, helps me stay in a good mood. Now sit." as he sat himself at his ginat desk. Jack and Bunny sat down, Bunny looked around, "Why do I have to stick around, I wasn't the one in trouble here." North looked at Bunny, "No, but you did make a hole in my work shop again, so you can stick around for moral support." smiling as Bunny grunted. Jack snickered, but North snapped his fingers, "Alright Jack what's been going on?"

Jack leaned back in the chair, "Well almost every night I have the same dream, the time where I drowned in the lake. Today I decided to visit a new place to bring snow, I got bored and ended up snooping around the old castle there." North raised an eyebrow, "And why were you snooping around a castle Jack, there are plenty around, why this one?" Jack shrugged, "I heard a tour guide speak of a mysterious snow princess, I got curious and decided to check it out. I found the diary of her sister which held the only real records they had on her. It was said she lost her love and met her own fate the following year at the same lake. Curiosity got the best of me again and I decided to check the lake out." North raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, but I still don't understand what this has to do with you."

Jack continued, "Well I didn't think anything of it until I was there. Next think I knew I was reliving the hole scene that happened. I watched as he saved her, him dying in the lake. I went out onto the lake to try and see who this person was, then I heard her scream. North it was the same scream I hear in my dreams, the moment everything around me freezes, only this time I see it from her perspective. This can't be just a coinsidence North. I need to have Tooth bring me my meories." North sighed and nodded, "I understand Jack, I will notify Tooth to bring them once I've talked with her again. Just know this Jack, you may be unlocking things you may not want to endure." Jack nodded, "I understand North, but I just have to know." North nodded, "Very well then, I will get you once Tooth has been notified and the teeth are brought." Jack nodded, "Thank you North." as he headed off.

North sat back down, Bunny got to his feet, "You think this is wise North, I've seen what his memories have been doing to him. Whatever happened all those years ago, it doesn't sound good. I actually worry that it may send him into a deeper sadness than he was when we first found him." North nodded, "I understand your concern Bunny, but this is Jack's decision, he must face this alone. We just need to be here for when they unfold." Bunny nodded, "Alright North, I'll be here when the time comes." as he left. North got to his feet and stared up at the moon, "Manny my friend, what are you up too now? Jack wouldn't be having these dreams if you weren't behind this." the moon beamed lightly through the window towards the globe. North glanced at the seen before him, "Ah, I see. Very well then my friend, we will be here for him then." as the light disappeared.

**Ok that's it for this chapter. I literally got so mad when I had to rewrite the last half of this since my computer decided to say hey I'm going to shut off and to an update. Grrr. Oh well at least I remembered most of it. Anywho let me know what you all think, I'm just going with the flow and what I think would work out lol. So until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah I'm happy to see the lovely subscribers and the faves stuff from everyone, now I just hope to deliver for everyone :) I am still forming this together, I see what is wanting to be added, but I need the stuff and goodies around it as well as the big intention of the fave bad guy here lol. I may alter this just a smudge to help fill in those blank areas, but will try and keep the main idea going if that makes any sense lol. I will write this way just to help with the build up for this relationship to blossom and grow, I like to be dramatic slightly, plus in doing so I can have said bad guy be able to sneak his way in there better lol. So yeah without further ado, here is the new chapter. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It has been a week since Jack had been in Arrendale. He still had his duties to fulfill, but was drawn back to the lake. He sat at the edge of it just staring out into space. The dreams grew intense, only this time, he knew it from another perspective and it now played into it. He couldn't help, but feel like he was connected to what happened above him while he was drowning. His head hurt whenever he tried to think about it further. He sighed and got to his feet, "Why can't it just be easy to remember?" he looked up at the brightly lit moon. He felt his anger grown slightly, "Why did you have to take my memories of what my life was like before? If you didn't want me to remember it, why are these dreams encasing my mind every night? The pain hurts too much Manny, there is this ache I cannot explain." feeling himself fall to his knees. His hand placed over where his heart was, "Why Manny, just answer me why?"

"Jack?"

He jumped and turned to face the voice, "Oh hey Tooth." She fluttered over to his side, "Jack, are you ok?" her eyes holding concern. He sighed, "Y-yeah Tooth, just talking out loud to myself." She nodded, "Well I spoke with North the other day. I believe I have something you might like." as she held out a small bag. Jack looked in her small hands, his eyes widened, a small smile appeared across his lips, "Seriously?" She smiled and nodded, "North agreed and told me to bring these to you, but also a warning." He looked at her, "What is it?" She sighed, "That this may be painful. Not a physical pain Jack, more of an emotional and mental pain." He nodded and watched her hold the small bag for him, "Go ahead Jack. They are yours, just bring them back to me once you are done." smiling reassuringly.

Jack carefully took the bag from her, "Thank you Tooth. It means a lot to me." She nodded, "Of course Jack, and you are very welcome. Just be careful." as she fluttered off. Jack glanced as she fluttered off then back at the small bag in his hands. He went back and sat down at the edge by the lake. He stared at the bag in his hands for a few minutes. He finally had what he wanted, the answers to his past, his life before now, yet he held back. He sighed, "Come on Jack, just open the bag and you will have the answers for once." as he stared at the bag. His hands shook, he growled, "What is wrong with me? Why can't I just open this?"

"Cause you are afraid."

He turned and jumped to his feet at the familiar chuckle that followed. He glared at the figure, "What the hell are you doing here Pitch?" Pitch emerged from the shadow, "Oh just checking in on an old friend." Jack just glared at him, "Figured you would still be cowering under a rock since we defeated you." Pitch grinned, "Defeated me? If you so defeated my Jack, how else would I still be standing here?" mock hurt in his tone. Jack rolled his eyes, "Please, no one can see you Pitch, therefore you are not believed in, hence your defeat." Pitch chuckled more, Jack felt his grip tighten on the and his staff. Pitch just shrugged, "If that is what you call defeat then I suppose so, but there will always be darkness, there will always be something to fear. Just like you are now."

Jack growled, "I am no afraid." Pitch laughed, "Really Jack, then why haven't you opened that small little bag? It's what you've been wanting for years now, yet here you are. You have everything right there and yet you stand there afraid." Jack shouted, "I am not afraid!" Pitch glared, anger in his tone, "Don't you dare tell me what I can't sense. I can smell the fear just pouring off of you Jack, don't lie to me." Jack felt himself back off slightly, Pitch is not someone to taken lightly. Pitch grinned, "Now Jack, I'm sure we will be seeing each other again, soon I hope, so until next time." as he submerged back into the shadows. Jack glanced around, he didn't see him anymore. He sighed and slumped back to the ground, he grunted. He stared back at his bag and carefully began to open it, he hated being caught, especially by Pitch.

As a small light shown, he quickly closed it, his voice shaking, "Why am I afraid to open this?" hating to admit that. He sighed, his hands shaking as he went to open it again, but stopped when he saw the northern lights appear in the sky. Jack sighed and put the bag in his pocket, he grabbed his staff and jumped into the air. He felt the wind rush around him and he took off towards the work shop.

Aside Pitch watched Jack take off at the signs of the northern lights. He couldn't help, but to chuckle at the scene before him. It amused him so, he stared up at the moon, "What do you have planned this round old friend. I am so ever curious." The moon dimmed away from him, Pitch chuckled, "Fine, be that way. I will know soon enough." as he went back towards the darkness of the forest. He hissed when he saw a bright light beam brightly on the path in front of him. He glared and cursed the moon, "Slightly unnecessary Manny." He steered clear from the bright light that was still beaming there on the path. Pitch still hadn't fully recovered from his fight, he didn't harvest enough fear to be allowed to come out of the darkness.

The wind hustled about slightly, snow appeared as if mist like. Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Oh Manny I am very curious now." The snow grew intense, he glanced around, no sign of Jack, so this wasn't his doing. Pitch kept himself at bay as he watched the snow mold and grow into something. Pitch watched it take form, "I see now. Can it be possible." a sinister grin forming on his face. The creation before him took shape, the wind and snow sped up before a light poured through it. Pitch shielded his vision from it, before it ceased. He watched as it completed it's transformation, his mouth parted in awe at the sight before him, "My I was right, Manny you are a curious mind, what are your plans for this beautiful thing?" The moon beamed down on his creation, Pitch watched everything before it ended.

He stared at the beauty before him, she was obviously confused and dare he say afraid. He watched as she glanced around before he made his approach. She obviously heard him and immediately turned to face him. Pitch held his hands up, "Easy there, I just happened to be passing through when I saw you." She stood there motionless, as if trying to find her words. He chuckled, "It's quite alright, no need to be afraid." She spoke, her voice added to her beauty, "I am not afraid." He smirked, "Of course you're not. Might I ask your name?" She hesitated before responding, "I was told it was Elsa." Pitch grinned, "Lovely name. It appears our friend Manny has chosen well for the next immortal." She glanced at him, "You know him?" Pitch nodded, "I do and I know who you are. Well I should say who you were before now, but it has been quite a long while."

Elsa stared at him, "What do you mean by that?" He smirked, "Everyone chosen by Manny was someone else before what they are now." She nodded slowly, "Then can you help me? I am not sure where I am, or what I am to do." Pitch nodded, "Of course, but do forgive me, I have to stay close to the shadows. It's what my center is." She looked puzzled, "Center?" He chuckled, "Everyone has one, but only you can find that out. Come my dear, I will help you." holding his hand out for her. She hesitated before she took his hand. He slowly closed his fingers around her pale hand, "Cold my dear?" She glanced down at her hand in his, "I'm sorry." He grinned, "Don't be, what goes together better than cold and dark." as he walked them down the path.

* * *

><p>Jack landed at the shop, North opened the door, "Get in hurry." He wasted no time and entered. He glanced around, everyone was there, "Sorry I'm late, had a long, distracting flight this round. North sighed, "Have you not used the teeth?" Everyone was watching him, he shook his head, "No, and I can't explain why." North nodded, "It is not easy, but would help with our current situation." He looked at them confused, "How?" North sat down, "Just open the bag, then I will explain everything for you. Tooth go help him." Tooth came forward and they went into the next room. Tooth shut the door behind them, "Go ahead Jack, I'll be here when it's all over." Jack nodded and removed the bag from his pocket, hands shaking again, but opened the bag to reveal the teeth. The light shown bright and the memories began.<p>

He saw himself, the girl, Arrendale. He grew up in Arrendale, the girl he was with, Elsa, was the one he loved. She was the princess of Arrendale, their relationship was frowned upon by her parents. They kept themselves a secret before everyone found out. They would have to sneak away to be able to be with the other. Their favorite past time was skating at the lake during the winter. She was everything to him. They had met when he was 16 and she was 14, she had ran off from her parents and gotten into some trouble due to her ice magic. He helped her out of the situation and since then they have been inseparable. It was over years that their love grew for the other. On a beautiful day, they snuck off like usual and made their way to the lake. She told him she loved him, and that he in fact loved her in return. Everything was perfect.

Then the tragedy struck them, the ice broke when she fell. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, he tried to help her. Just when they thought they were in the clear, the ice shattered and she fell in halfway. He panicked, he reassured her everything would be alright. She was scared, the ice broke further, he decided it was her life or his own, he chose his own. He hauled her out with everything he had and fell in. The water dragged him under, pulling him towards the bottom. He could hear her sobbing and then scream. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, everything around him froze. It would seem like a lifetime, but the following year he was called forth by Manny. The storm erupted out of no where, he was hauled from the lake, the ice cracking around him. He got to his feet, his name was bestowed upon him, he glanced at his surroundings. The snow died down, after a while, he never noticed, but in the distance on the trail there was a figure.

Jack felt himself gasp for air, Tooth hovered over him, "Jack are you ok?" Jack held his head in his hands and sat himself up, when did he fall? Tooth helped him up, "Jack are you ok?" she repeated. He nodded, "Y-yeah, just, wow. That was a rush." Tooth nodded and gathered the teeth that fell to the floor shortly after he opened them. He helped her, "So what happened to me?" She sighed closing the bag, "You dropped the bag, you began the journey of your past, you fell to the ground shortly before you woke up." He nodded, "Ok." She glanced at him, "So what did you learn?" He smiled, "That I was with that mysterious snow princess, that I was the one she loved and lost. Only when I came back as me, that was the sudden storm that took her. She shouldn't have been out there when it happened." as he frowned.

Tooth tugged his arm, "Come, North needs to talk to you, now that you know." Jack followed, "What's going on already?" North glanced at them once they appeared, "Have you received the answers you seek?" Jack nodded, North smiled, "Good. I trust you are feeling better?" Jack shrugged, "More of hurt actually. It was my creation that caused her life to end the way it did. I was the freak snow storm the day she died." slumping into the chair. North sighed, "I did warn you Jack that this would be painful, but no more sorrow my friend. Manny has chosen a new member. Jack, he brought her back." Jack glanced up at them confused, "Are you serious?" North nodded, "Yes Jack, she has been chosen, we must help her. She's probably very confused as you once were. Plus she needs to be helped in remembering just like you Jack."

Jack's expression changed quickly, "Wait, she died by the lake, I was just there." he panicked. North chuckled, "Calm down Jack, she won't get very far." Jack shook his head, "No, Pitch was there right before I left. He could still be there." North frowned, "Then we must hurry Jack, lets go." as he got to his feet grabbing a snow globe. Jack followed North through the portal and back to Arrendale.

**Ok yeah another short chapter, but I will end it here lol. I feel now that the two are introduced that way and get at least acquainted lol. Yes I will get more memories of them than just this quicky I did here, I want them to go through it together when they remember stuff :) So yeah review tell me what you think all that wonderful stuff lol. And I will see you all next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 HERE lol yeah I wrote chapter 3 and then I got bored and was like yeah lets get going with number 4 lol. I may change this later which I tend to do at times after this little tiny part of mine is written lol. So yeah lets see what stuff occurs here then you will get my final response after at the end of this lol. As ALWAYS I do not own any of these characters.**

Pitch led Elsa back to where he now calls his home. She glanced around, "Where are we?" Pitch glanced back at her, "A place I now call home, since I was so rudely kicked out of my last." as he walked through the entrance. She followed, "I'm very sorry to hear that, but at least you have some place to call a home." her tone sadened. Pitch glanced at her, "Well I can't say I don't mind the company, not many visitors for one such as myself." She looked at him curiously, "What is wrong with you?" He shrugged, "My center is considered dangerous and manipulative, but how am I suppose to deny what I am?" She nodded, "I see, are you dangerous and manipulative?" slightly embarrassed by her question.

Pitch chuckled, "To some, yes. I'll let you decide that on your own. Please sit." waving his hand and a shadow chair appeared. She watched in awe, "Incredible." as she sat down to find that it was indeed a chair. Pitch watched her in amusement, she was breath taking, he had to give her that. Manny really outdone himself with her, but then again he remembered her being attractive, for a human. Manny bringing her back as this, well it only enhanced her beauty. She wore a stunning ice crystal like gown that hugged her body just right. A slit ran up to her knee exposing her snow white skin. Her hair was braided and hung to the side off her shoulder. Her sheer ice cape flowed behind her when she walked. Pitch snapped from his wandering gaze when he heard her clear her throat. Pitch chuckled, "Forgive me, I was just admiring."

He watched as a blush appeared across her cheeks. She was at a loss for words, he changed the subject, "So tell me, what was is that Manny said to you once he woke you up?" as he waved a shadow chair for himself to sit in. She shruged, "He told me my name, that it was now my time to arise. He said I am to help someone, though I am not sure who it was, he didn't say." Pitch nodded, "Same as always, just one big mystery to be solved." clasping his hands together. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't say I know more. He said someone would come for me to help, so that much I know is true, since you were there after all." Pitch grinned, this was going better than he thought. She glanced down at her hands, "He also said I yielded the powers of ice and snow."

Pitch smiled, "Of course you can, why fix something that was never broken." She glanced at him confused again, "What do you mean by that?" Pitch chuckled, "My dear, I told you, I knew who you were prior to now. You seem to have kept your name, as well as your powers." She glanced back down at them, "I had this when I was mortal?" He nodded, she sighed, "I can't remember anything." Pitch got to his feet holding his hand to her, "Come, show me what you can do. There is nothing to be afraid of." She placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. He took them outside once again, he paused as he walked her in front of him, "Now, let it go, so to speak."

Elsa hesitated for a moment, nervousness getting the best of her slightly. She sighed and then felt her powers grow and reach her fingertips before it shot out in a burst in front of her. She laughed faintly and looked at Pitch, he grinned, "Again my dear, don't hold back." She didn't and before she knew it, she unleashed many flurries, ice sculptures of swirled designs. She ventured further out, Pitch followed her watching her power and confidence grow. She stood on a flat surface and she stomped her foot, a giant snow flake pattern appeared and before she knew it, they ascended from the ground, ice forming upwards, enclosing them. Pitch grinned, "My, my you are quite the talent." Once she finished she glanced at him with a smile, "I feel so free right now."

Pitch grinned, "I know the feeling, though it is a very old feeling." She approached him, her hand reaching for him, "Why are you so sad? No one should feel like this." Pitch dodged her attempt, he would not be pitied, "There was some disagreements a couple years back, and now I stand here unnoticed and alone. Isolated." as he turned from her. She pulled her hand back, "I can't say I know what that is like." Pitch turned to face her, "You did once, a long time ago. I witnessed it. Your memories are only what you have now. That's how that works." She frowned, "So I will never know anything from before?" Pitch looked at her concerned slightly, "Would you want to? Remember any and all pain you had prior? You died centuries ago my dear, anything you knew would be gone."

She shook her head, "I suppose not." feeling guilty for even thinking that way. In a way she did want to remember, but would it hurt as bad as he said? He sighed, "Elsa, you are strong, independent, and free to do as you like. Why dwell on something that could very well bring you pain?" She nodded, she felt so happy right now, but felt like something was missing. Pitch glanced back towards the exit, she reached for him and held him back, she gasped and felt her body go numb slightly. Pitch released her grasp on him, "Elsa?" his voice hesitated slightly. She felt pain shoot through her mind, she cried out slightly, a memory of a lake appeared in her mind. Ice shattering, fear coursing through her veins, she felt cold and numb. She feared the darkness that wanted to consume her. She felt pain again as she no longer felt that fear, but the fear of a loss.

Pitch watched confused at a moment, but realized exactly what she was having a flash back of. He remembered that day quite clearly, he was feeding off her fear that moment on the ice. He watched her get to her knees, she had tears forming before she screamed, releasing her powers. He dodged her ice shards and powerful snow winds, but barely. He watched as she collapsed to the ground. Her body jerked, her breathing was uneven, her touching him must have triggered something in her mind. He would have to keep that in mind, but he felt his old hunger rise as it was fed the fear she replayed. He grinned, "Oh how I've missed that. I shall see you again soon my dear." as he walked away from her. He knew she would come back to find him, she will want more answers from me. After all, he was the first person she met and knows of.

* * *

><p>Jack and North made it to Arrendale and were on the search for her. Jack was in a small state of panic, North smacked him upside the head, "Jack focus, your panicing is not going to help with anything. Now do you remember exactly where she met her death?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "It was over there, but I don't see her at all." North nodded, "Well she obviously has wandered off, but knowing so little of anything, she shouldn't have gotten far." Jack rolled his eyes, "Unless Pitch decided to stick his nose into things." he all but growled. North sighed, "Jack, I understand your concern, but Pitch would unlikely harm her, he isn' capable of such things anymore."<p>

Jack jumped into the air, "Well how about we split up, cover more ground." North nodded, "Sounds reasonable. I will check the fjord and the town, you cover the forests and the mountains if possible. With your flying ability you should cover that easily. We will meet back here in an hour, no more and no less." Jack nodded and watched North head towards the town. Jack took off with the wind in tow and searched the surrounding area.

He scanned the forests with ease, the mountains took a little extra work due to the stronger winds. He managed to get around when something caught his eye, below there was a mountain, much smaller, and different. Much different, it was made of ice. He quickly flew his way down there, and landed just outside of it. He glanced around, nothing seemed to scream danger, so he nudged the opening up. He peered inside, his eyes widened at the sight: ice shards were stuck out the wall and Elsa lay in the center of the room passed out. Jack quickly rushed in. He carefully knelt next to her, gently rolling her onto her back. It was as if nothing about her changed, except she was more mature looking, and her appearance changed. Her hair was longer, and braided for more of woman than a young teenager.

His finger lightly traced her jawline before he slipped it just under her jaw and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. He traced a loose strand of hair from her face, "It's as if it were fate. I know I just found out about you it seems, but for me now it feels like I've finally found what I lost." She moaned slightly, her eyes wincing, "Pitch?" she barely spoke above a whisper. Jack's eyes widened, his heart felt like it was struck. So he was here with her. He quickly scooped her into his arms and left. He took off into the air once outside. He used his staff and shoot a frosted snowflake into the sky. He had to notify North he found her. He didn't hesitate and took off back towards the shop.

It didn't take long before he reached the shop. He landed them just ouside and he went to his own side of it that was given to any that visited. He opened the door and brought her inside. He placed her gently on a large bed and glanced at her. Moments later the door burst open again, North entered huffing, "You know, you could've waited for me Jack. So I see you've found her, and she's unconscious. Jack what did you do?" Jack rolled his eyes, "I didn't do anything, in fact just as I thought earlier, Pitch was there, though he wasn't when I got there." North walked over to her, he checked her over, "She appears to be fine. I told you Jack, he cannot hurt her, he is not strong enough." Jack sighed, "But she was passed out on the floor in this ice house she built."

Both paused when they heard her moan once again, they watched as she sat herself up, "Where am I?" she glanced around the room. Jack slowly approached, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Elsa practically lept off the bed, "Who are you?" Jack held his hands up, "Easy Elsa, we are not here to hurt you. We are here to help you, Manny created us as well." She glanced at Jack then back at North, "Manny did to you as well?" North nodded, "Yes my dear, Manny told us to come get you, but you weren't where you were supposed to be." She swallowed slightly before she spoke, "But there was someone already there for me, I thought that was it." she looked so confused. Jack stepped forward, "That would be Pitch Black, a known enemy of ours."

She glanced at him confused, "Enemy?" North nodded along with Jack. She felt dizzy again, Jack caught her, "Easy there, you've been through a lot. What do you remember before you were passed out in the ice house thing." She steadied herself, she sighed, "I had this weird flashback or some sort. From my past life?" Jack nodded, "Yes, that sounds possible." She shivered, "It was so scary, I felt so afraid, alone, then pain. I felt my body release my powers from my hand before I collapsed." Jack helped her sit back down, "That would be a memory, but perhaps we should give you a moment before we carry into that." Elsa glanced up at him as he knelt down in front of her, she felt a slight warm sensation fill her chest. She gasped slightly, placing her hand to her chest.

Jack eyed her a moment, "What's the matter?" as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She looked at him, "I don't know, I feel strange." North watched them, "There is something there Jack, something beneath the memory loss." Jack looked back before he was brought back to Elsa whom gasped and grasped her head. He laid her down, "It's going to be ok Elsam I promise." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she lost consciousness, her voice barely above a whisper, "Jack." His eyes widened and he looked back to North. North sighed, "It appears her memories are hitting her faster." Jack got to his feet, "How? It took me until now to regain them and I had help." North nodded, "Exactly Jack, you waited centuries before you attempted to get them back. She just woke up. She has you here with her, her memories perhaps will return faster than you think."

* * *

><p>Hours later Jack sat with North, Elsa remained in her room for a moment after she woke up a second time. Jack had tried to talk with her, but she felt overwhelmed and Jack ended up leaving her be. North glanced at him, "It's going to be ok Jack, it's still going to take some time for her. She is still only just reborn, the fact she was able to acknowledge anything just now is impressive." Jack nodded, "I know, but not only did I have to relive the pain for almost three centuries, but also again recently. Now I feel the pain once more North, I know everything now, for her I am just another person she just met." feeling the ache arise in his chest again. North sighed and nodded, "I understand Jack, believe me, but you must give it time. Manny brought her back for a reason."<p>

Jack shrugged, "I know, it just hurts is all." Both jumped when they heard her clear her throat. Jack got to his feet, "How are you feeling?" She nodded, a faint smile across her lips, "Better, thank you. Just been a long and interesting day for me. Even though it sort of just only began." looking slightly confused for a second. Jack chuckled, "That is very much normal, happened to all of us." She glanced around, "There is more like us?" Jack nodded, "Yes, I am Jack Frost, this here is Santa Clause, aka North. Then there is Sandy the Sandman, Tooth the Toothfairy, and then of course Bunny the Easter Bunny. We were all chosen by Manny, just like you." She nodded, "And what of Pitch?"

Jack bit his lip before he spoke, "Pitch was darkness that tried to take over the world with his nightmares. We were sent to stop him and we did two years ago." Elsa felt a twinge in her head once more, "This is all just so much. I feel like I'm being called in the middle of some war that I have no idea who's good and bad. If there is such a thing in this world." Jack sighed, North beamed in, "Elsa my dear, we failed you when we weren't there when you woke up. You met Pitch by accident, he obviously has taken an interest in you if he's caught your attention in a different way than our own. Mind you he is not dangerous anymore, but Pitch Black is not someone to take lightly my dear. That's just the way it is."

Elsa sat down in the chair, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but something was tugging at her heart saying this was right. Her mind was getting the better half of her, where she wanted to know more of Pitch's side as well, to be fair in a way. Jack watched her, "I understand what you are going through Elsa, Pitch did the same to me when I first came into all of this. He wanted me as an ally, to use our abilities to surround this world in eternal cold and darkness." Elsa mumbled, "What goes better together than cold and dark." Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat, North sighed, "It appears he may have the same interests as before, we should take precaution. I will notify the others." as he got to his feet and left.

Elsa glanced at Jack, "I'm sorry if I have caused you any sort of trouble, I didn't mean to." Jack chuckled, "Oh please don't let that be what you are worried over. No one here will be offended by that, you just happened to be manipulated while you were still being reborn." She nodded, her eyes wandering, "So why was I chosen? I can't seem to remember much, and then I wasn't told much either when I woke up in the woods." Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, it's rather a long story." She smiled, "Well it appears I have got plenty of it." Jack chuckled, "That you do, alright then." as he took a seat across from her, "What I know, is all what I found out moments before you were finally here."

She looked at him puzzled, "How? I thought there was no way to find those out?" He shook his head, "Again Pitch lies and manipulates. There is a way. Tooth is the Toothfairy, she collects teeth. She hangs on to them, it's what she does. Those teeth hold memories, that was how I was able to finally see my life before hand." She nodded, "I see, would that be possible for me?" Jack nodded, "It could, but North is the one who has the final say on that. Anyways, once I found out who I was, I also solved the mystery of what happened. You and I were together in a place called Arrendale. You were a princess with snow and ice powers. We were very close, we snuck out a lot to be together. Well doing so, we got into some trouble, you almost drowned and I saved you. I unfortunately didn't make it. A year later Manny called me forth, but on the same day, that was where you met your fate." pausing slightly.

She took a deep breath before letting it out, "Wow, that's a lot to take in. I remember when I was in the ice house with Pitch, I touched him and remembered seeing and feeling the fear on the ice. It was hard to explain, I felt darkness trying to take me away, then something of hope brought me back and then I felt the pain of loss. My powers erupted from my hands then I passed out." Jack nodded, "That was a reoccurring dream for me, it lasted until today. Only I saw it from under the water, though I didn't know it at the time." She glanced at him, "It's so strange Jack, I feel like there is something burning in my chest, something I cannot explain. I just can't remember." pressing her fingers to her head.

Jack reached for her, "Hey, it's ok, this isn't going to be easy, but I will be here to help you through this. I won't have you endure the time I had to to get your memories back." his hand grasping hers. She gasped at the cold touch that matched her own, the pain in her chest, like a fiery inferno erupting, only grew. She looked at him, her mouth parted slightly, hear heart said it was ok to trust everything he said. Jack smiled, "You ok?" She nodded, she pulled her hand away, the burning ceased slightly, "Y-yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought, a lot of information to absorb." He nodded, "I understand, well how about we take a stroll and I show you around. North will let us know when the others have arrived, they will be wanting to meet you." She nodded and smiled, "Sure." as she followed him outside. Once outside, Jack tapped his staff and snow flurries floated around them, Elsa smiled.

Jack watched as she twirled into the snow, her hands waved through it causing her own powers to light past her fingers. Her flurries met with his, and she twirled right into him. He laughed, "Lost in the moment I see, I remember a day just like that. Only it was just you able to bring the snow for me." She felt her hands splayed across his chest, her heart thumped faster, the burning ignited once more. She looked up at him, his cocky smile splayed across his lips, "We should probably continue that walk." as he stepped back. She swallowed hard before she nodded, "Perhaps." as he lept into the air. She watched in amazement as he floated, "Can everyone do that?" Jack shook his head, "No, everyone has their own means of travel, this is mine." Elsa nodded, "Well I'm sure I will figure mine out eventually." Jack nodded, "I'm sure, but until then, how about a lift?" She nodded and took his hand, he hoisted her up and held her against him, "You ready?" She nodded again, "Yes." feeling nervous and excited. Jack grinned, "Good, hang on tight." as he took off with the wind, she squealed in surprise, Jack chuckled.

**Ok yeah I think I will just go with this here. I literally just started typing this and couldn't stop. It all just came to me and I went with it lol. So yeah again please let me know what you think and we can go from there lol See you again in the next chapter my lovelies :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK time to start up chapter 5! Yeah I'm excited, and loved reading the lovely comments. FireEmber I will see about getting something like that going, may not be word for word, but something close to the idea. Not to mention, I do want her to have her memories back, I was going to have that build up towards that too, makes it all the more romantic I would think, though it will suck having to wait lol. Guess there is a way I can be evil there haha. But yeah lets get going here. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack took them all around North's place before they ventured out over the water. Elsa glanced down in awe, but became slightly nervous once they were over the water. Jack chuckled, "I won't ever let you fall." She nodded, "I know." feeling her hands grasp where his were rested against her waist. Jack smirked, "Would you like to venture further to see more, or would you rather we head back?" She paused a second before responding, "I would like to see more if possible. Perhaps where I used to live, or we I should say." Jack nodded, "Child's play." as he picked up speed and took them back to Arrendale.

It wasn't long before they made it there, Jack landed by the trail where she was brought back. She got to her feet and glanced around, remembering when she woke up. She wandered over to the trail and glanced down, knowing exactly where it was. She looked back at Jack, whom was leaning against a tree, "So this is where I met my death. I wish I could remember more." Jack sighed, "It's a hard thing to cope with, especially knowing what you had before." She nodded, "So this is the lake you mentioned?" motioning towards it a ways off. Jack looked back and nodded, "Yeah, that's the one." Elsa walked towards it and glanced over at it. She stood at the edge, Jack followed her over. She glanced at him, "I'm sorry Jack."

He glanced at her confused, "What for?" She faced him, "How hard this must be for you. That I cannot remember anything about this, or u-us." looking in his eyes. He shrugged, "It's nothing to be sorry for Elsa. I cannot expect you to just remember everything from our past. I didn't, so I cannot say you would have." She nodded and glanced back out at the lake, "I still know it must bring you some sort of pain. You have everything, I have nothing but an empty head." pressing her fingers to her temple. Jack approached her, "Hey, don't say it like that. Things will get better, I promise. We will talk with North about getting your memories back faster, if that is what you want." She hesitated, "I would, but what if my life is more painful than what you ever knew it to be? It scares me Jack." Jack took her hand to his turning her to face him, "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right here for you with whatever you decide."

She looked up at him, his smile giving her hope. She felt the strange burning sensation arise in her chest once more. She pulled back, "I'm sorry Jack, something always seems to spark whenever you are around and close like this. It's strange." Jack smiled again, "I hope that's a good thing?" She smiled, "I think it might be, just not sure yet." Jack nodded, "I understand. Well, now that we are here, how about we have a little fun." She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean? Won't we get caught?" He chuckled, "Very unlikely, we cannot be seen unless we are believed in, probably should have mentioned that part to you. And I mean, how about we relive a moment, perhaps create a new memory for us." as he grabbed his staff. She watched him as he tapped his staff next to the lake and the water froze over.

She smiled when he looked back at her with his own grin, "Now normally this would have already been frozen over when we came here. All you had to do was make us some skates." She chuckled and waved her hand bring ice to their shoes to make skates. Jack grinned as he pulled out onto the ice, he turned and faced her, "Let's see if you still know how to do this." motioning for her to come out. She nodded and slowly went out on the ice, she wobbled slightly. Jack laughed, she glared at him, "Hey give me a break, you've had plenty of time to learn how to do this." Jack skated around her, "Oh so the new ice princess cannot walk on her own ability." he tsked mockingly. She moved more and wobbled again, "That would be queen to you now since I am of age unlike before."

Jack skated up behind her knocking her off balance slightly, he caught her, "Careful my queen, don't want you falling down." She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, the burning returning to her chest. He helped her back to her feet, "Like this." slipping his hand around her waist and gliding both of them along the ice. She felt her breath hitch in her throat feeling his body closer to hers than before. Jack grinned as he continued moving the along the ice. She glanced at him for a second, "You are very michevious Jack." He chuckled, "Oh you have no idea." as he pulled away. She wobbled slightly before she manaaged to move on her own. He glanced at her, "There, you see, just like riding a bicycle, it will always come back to you." as he skated backwards.

She gained confidence as she moved faster on the ice, finding she was able to use her magic to push her along the ice. Jack watched in awe as she discovered more of her powers as well as gaining her confidence on the ice. She paused a moment feeling his eyes on her again, "Jack you're going to fall if you don't pay attention." He shrugged, "I can't help that you are an eye catcher." She rolled her eyes playfully, "Do you say that to all the girls to get their attention." He shook his head, "No, just to you." he grinned. Then he felt a cold rush of poweder smack him in the face, he brushed it off with complete shock on his face. She giggled, "Had to get you to stop staring at me somehow."

Jack laughed, "Oh you asked for it." forming a snowball in his had. Her eyes widened and squealed as he jumped into the air towards her. He threw the snowball, she blocked it with ice, "No fair, I can't fly." He laughed, "Then don't throw a snowball at me, you will not win this battle my love." aiming another. She threw one back and a small battle of snow was on. Jack lunged behind a tree once they managed to get off the ice. His breathing increased, his adrenaline pumping. He peered around, a snowball rushed by, "You missed." He heard a small rumble, he glanced up and the snow pile that formed above him fell on him, he groaned, "Too shay." as he unburied himself. He watched as she took off around the corner, he quickly got to his feet behind her.

Elsa managed to duck behind a tree, her breathing also increased. She slowly peered around to see Jack not there. She felt cold hands snake around her causing her to yelp, "Surrender my queen, for I have you now." She laughed, "Never!" as she used her magic to push herself back. Jack felt the rush and took off towards her, the chase was on. Elsa glanced behind her for a split second, then continued her sprint. She felt her power grow in strength through her and the snow around them picked up. Jack chuckled, "What a beautiful day for a flurry." he yelled towards her. She laughed an quickly took a sudden turn, Jack slipped past her, "At least you're not cheating this time. Face it you will never catch me." she laughed. Jack grinned, "Oh yeah, watch this." as he jumped back into the wind and sped up. She felt her power rise again, the snow quickened. Jack was about to catch her, but she vanished.

Jack literally hit the breaks and was glancing around slightly confused. He whirled around, "Ok that's a new trick." She gasped and stood a few feet behind him, "Whoa, that was a rush." the snow still flurrying about her, but it slowed. Jack glanced at her, "How'd you do that?" as he caught his breath. She was doing the same, "I don't know, I just felt my power grow, then the snow moved just as fast it seemed, the next thing I knew I was the snow." glancing at her body. Jack laughed as he approached her, "It appears we found your means of travel. Kind of jealous." he smirked. She sighed as she leaned against the tree, "Can honestly say I am tired from that." Jack sighed, "Yeah, that was fun, but-" as he wrapped around her, snagging her in his embrace, "I caught you. Therefore I win." kissing her cheek.

She blushed and wiggled out of his arms, "Alright, fine, but I still win with the snowball fight." Jack thought a moment, "Eh, I suppose I can give that one to you." as the sky caught his attention. She looked up as well, "Wow, that's beautiful." Jack smiled, "That would be the northern lights, our way to communicate. Looks like North is ready for us." A small frown appeared on her face, "I suppose we should head back." Jack felt her sadness, it was a good time they just had. It may not have been the normal routine they used to have, but a new memory that they now shared together. He glanced at her, "So you want a ride with me, or would you like to try your new way?" She smiled, "I would like to try my way, but you just show me the way."

Jack nodded, grabbed his staff, and then was in the air once more. She smiled and felt her powers surge again, she felt the snow around her, she felt her body become the snow, but this time she remained visible. Jack stared in awe, "That is just too incredible. Come on, lets go." as he headed off. She followed once she figured out how to move and then they were off.

* * *

><p>Tooth fluttered about excited, "Oh I cannot wait to meet her, finally we have another girl on the team." Bunny shrugged, "We did have way back in the day cupid, but miss lovey dovey had other ideas." rolling his eyes. Tooth shrugged, "Hey she meant well, just that-" North sighed, "Just wasn't supposed to make any of us a couple." he chuckled. Sandy was laughing silently, Bunny glared, "Oi, not funny mate." Sandy just shrugged. North sat down, "Well once these two get here and are all introduced, we will be here to support them. Elsa was brought back as you all know, but as always, no memories. Jack obviously knows her now, but she only has glimpses as of now. Not to mention she has already encountered Pitch Black, though not a threat, still a precaution I would like to take." Everyone nodded.<p>

It was long that the door burst open, Jack landed with Elsa in tow, the snow flurried around the room. Bunny shook his head, "Always with the snow Jack." Jack shrugged, "Not my doing, Bunny, so can't blame me." he said grinning. Elsa became herself once more, "Sorry for that. Still learning how to travel." North glanced at them, "You found a way to travel, very nice. Happy to hear, well lets get the introductions out of the way. As you know-" "Oh my it's very nice to meet you." Tooth chirped as she rushed over shaking her hand. Elsa smiled returning the favor, "Nice to meet you." Tooth gasped, "Oh my goodness-" as she pried her small hands into her mouth, Elsa gasped, "they are as white as Jack's, maybe even whiter." she bounced. Jack pried her off, "That there is Tooth, obviously obsessed with teeth." Tooth laughed half heartedly, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Elsa rub her mouth chuckling, "It's quite alright." North laughed, "Well, as for everyone else, that there is Bunny and Sandy." She glanced over at the two, "Nice to meet everyone finally." North smiled, "And we are happy to have another member of the family." Jack took her hand in his to calm her nerves a little, "So now that we are all introduced, what shall we do now." North nodded, "Of course, well we are here to show our support for you both. In time, if Elsa is ready, Tooth will bring her memories." All eyes landed back on Elsa, she literally felt nervous now, "I h-haven't decided yet." Jack felt a little disappointed, North noticed and chimed in, "It is your decision Elsa, no one can make it for you. They will be brought to you if you so desire." She nodded with a smile, "Thank you." North smiled, "Well then, perhaps we can just wrap this all up and we shall see each other again soon."

Everyone nodded and began to head off, biding Elsa and Jack farewell. North waved them over, "Alright, there really isn't anything to worry about this round. Jack, you take care of her, show her what she needs to know, that sort of thing. I will call if anything is needed." Jack nodded, "Of course North." as they both took off.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and Jack kept his words by helping her. During the nights she woke up frightened or upset. Jack was always there to comfort her, but in the end, she still only had the lake memories to haunt her. They strolled back to Arrendale, he helped walk her through familiar places, and eventually the palace. A few memories were struck there, but were still a blur for her. He took her to where he found the diary, she carefully read through some of it, but remembered nothing. She stuck with Jack since she had nothing further to go on. Jack felt pained at everything he tried to help her remember, but didn't push the memories on her. She was obviously scared about remembering, he had a hunch that Pitch had something to do with it.<p>

She sat inside her ice palace she made within the mountains, she kept it close to her original home. She wanted to have something to try and remember things by, besides Jack. Jack hung around, she felt like a nieusance anymore to him. She was unable to remember what he hoped for, and also wasn't ready to open all her memories yet. She wanted to find things out for herself. She glanced over at him, "Jack, you know if you have better things to be doing, I don't want to be the one to hold you back." Jack glanced at her, "I'm perfectly fine Elsa, I enjoy getting to be with you." She sighed, "Well how about this then, I feel like I am continuing to disappoint you. I'm sorry Jack, I can't remember what you remember. I feel like you being here, is just going to further upset you when I keep saying I am not ready." hating to say this, but felt like she should. She hated doing this to him, her heart literally ached, but couldn't explain why.

Jack looked at her, "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I am pressuring you without even saying anything. If you need space, I get it, I've been there." She nodded, "I'm sorry Jack, I just need to figure some things out for myself. I promise I will come to you when I am ready." Jack nodded, "I understand, I'll leave you be." as he got to his feet. He felt saddened, but knew he couldn't force her. She went to reach for him, but pulled back, she needed to have this, regardless of the hurt it was causing her. Jack lept from the balcony and flew off. She watched him go, she sighed and went back inside. She decided on getting some fresh air by taking a stroll outside. She used her abilities to carry herself down the mountain. She found herself drawn to the lake. She just stared out at it.

It felt right to be there, but also pain. There was this emptiness inside she couldn't explain. Perhaps she should take them up on their offer to remember. She felt a slight twinge in her head, headaches were becoming a regular thing anymore. She froze the lake over ad made her way out onto it with ease. She knelt down, her fingers brushing the smooth ice. She felt her body quiver slightly, she reached up to touch her cheek: more tears. She pulled her fingers back, they were wet from the tears, her face confused, "Why does this hurt so much?" as she remembered Jack telling her the story of how he died. She knew they were lovers, but were they really that close? She felt her heart ache grow, it was like she didn't know why, yet she did.

She got to her feet, "This is just so much." as she went to walk off. She slipped slightly, she fell to her knees. She gasped as she felt the familiar surge of pain through her mind. She grasped the sides of her head, she watched the scene before her as it replayed. She watched as the ice around her cracked, she paniced. A voice of reasurance was there, it was Jack, thought different. His hair was brown instead of white. She glanced confused, the ice broke more once he moved closer. It seemed to end, but it broke more and she fell halfway in. The water was cold and numbing. She felt him keep her in his arms, kept telling her it would all be ok. The ice broke a final time and she was hauled out. She turned to see he wasn't there anymore and she lost control.

Elsa gasped as the memory began to fade, but she noticed something dark in the corner of her vision. She saw yellow eyes, but nothing more before she felt her body collapse against the ice. She felt her body shake slightly before she sat back up, her head began to throb. She stumbled to her feet and got off the ice. Being there only brought back things that hurt. She wandered onto a trail, she glanced around, her head continued to throb. She perched against a tree for support, more pain as another memory hit her. She stared as snow flurries came about, the winds were strong. She felt herself pulled to the ground, the cold growing intense. She glanced around unable to see anything through the intense snow. She pulled her hands up to see, she wasn't causing anything. She felt her body respond embracing this storm, her mind at ease. She heard her voice echo in her mind saying 'Forgive me Jack' and then it all stopped.

Her heart was pounding, her mind racing, she staggered to her feet once more. The pain seemed to subside after it was over, she just wanted to get away from this place. She made her way back towards the mountains, using her ability to travel, but couldn't focus enough to keep going. She stumbled in the snow banks, she felt frustrated, shooting a beam of ice, "Why does this happen at random?" she shouted.

"Because that's how it works."

Not expecting a response she jumped facing the voice. She sighed as she glanced at a familiar face, "It's you again, where did you run off to?" crossing her arms. Pitch grinned as he emerged from the shadows, "I had something to take care of, but I'm here now." She rolled her eyes, "Not something I was expecting from someone who claimed to be here for me when I first woke up." Pitch raised an eyebrow, "No need to be harsh my dear." Elsa frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, I've had a lot to deal with the past few days. These memories are only getting worse. Jack insists, verbally, or not, to have Tooth bring me my memories. It's starting to get to me, everything is." Pitch nodded, "I see, but it is your decision none the less. I told you it could be painful to relive everything you once knew."

She sighed, "Well I don't know which is worse, remembering painful things, or having these dreams keep replaying when I sleep, or at random when walking through a familiar place that only my former self recognizes." Pitch approached, "I see the dilemma, perhaps I can assist you?" She glanced at him, "What do you mean? How can you help me?" Pitch grinned, "I could perhaps help you remember a few things, or at least explain what you are seeing. I use dreams in a way as a part of my ability." She eyed him carefully, unsure to trust him after speaking with the others, "And how will that solve anything?" Pitch stopped in front of her, "Perhaps we could put those troublesome thoughts at ease. I can take the edge off by removing those bad thoughts." She hesitated a moment before nodded slowly, "I suppose we could give it a try."

Pitch grinned, "Perfect, now try and relax." his hands slipping up the sides of her face, his fingers pressed against her head. She shuddered at his touch, feeling slightly uneasy about all of this. Pitch smiled, "Just relax, close your eyes." She closed them and gasped feeling his dark energy enter her mind. Her thoughts of everything on the lake happened all at once, the feelings she felt: scared, darkness, and lonliness. She felt her legs tremble, she felt the emptiness leaving her. She heard him groan in response, she couldn't help but open her eyes. They widened when she saw his eyes, a glowing yellow. She remembered seeing those eyes years ago. She used her powers and knocked Pitch back, he stumbled to the ground. She felt weakened slightly and backed away from him.

Pitch chuckled as he looked at her, "What's the matter?" She held her hands up, "Y-you were the one I remember seeing all those years ago, those eyes." He got to his feet, "And what of it? So I was there, I never did anything to either of you. Just took what I did now." She eyed him carefully, "And what exactly is that?" He smirked, "Just your fear. It's what I need, it's what my center is." She shook her head, "That is not something to define as ok." her body shook as she glared at him. He sighed, "And who are you to tell me what is ok? For me this is good, to everyone else, it's not. Who gets to determine what is the right and what is the wrong way of anything?" She stepped back when he stepped closer, "I don't know." Pitch continued to approach her, "Exactly, you are just asuming based on what the other's have told you."

She felt her body back into a boulder, her hands grew cold, "They said you were bad, I can see why." He grinned, "My dear you haven't seen what I can do, yet here you stand telling me otherwise. You stand here unsure of what your center could end up being. What if you are capable of doing something they don't like, then what? You will be outcasted like myself, then where will you be?" She felt him standing rather close, her hands ready to burst, "They wouldn't do that to me. Jack said he-" "Jack said what exactly? They have no control over what your center is, and only you can figure that out. Like it, or not, once you've discovered it, things will change for sure. You will have an enemy: myself, or them." his fingers tracing her jaw. She shivered, unable to take it any further, she shot ice at him. He backed off chuckling, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an edge within you. Best be careful with that."

She just shook her head, "Just stay away from me." as she used her abilities and disappeared into the snow. Pitch grinned as she took off, his body feeling his energy returning. Elsa made it back to the ice palace and collapsed in her room. She felt tears forming, everything was finally getting to her. These memories, the possibilities of enemies, the pain and sorrow she feels when she wakes up. She didn't ask for any of this. Right now she wished she hadn't been chosen. She couldn't please everyone. She felt her body wrack with sobs, she felt so alone. She felt the wind blow around her lightly, she glanced around and saw nothing. The wind was calm and gentle as it flowed around her, almost as if it were meant to be there for her. A small beam of light appeared from her window, she hadn't noticed it was night time from her previous encounters.

The moon brightened up her room where she sat, she glanced up at it. She felt calmer and reassured. The wind flowed around her more, she felt a sudden tiredness and laid herself down. Her breathing steadied and her mind opened, a gasp escaped her parted lips. The wind and light ceased, she felt her body shift as she sat up glancing around. She heard the same voice that woke her up days ago, his words echoing through her mind saying 'Just this once.' She got to her feet, she ran to her balcony and looked out at the sky. She needed to find Jack.

**Ok everyone that puts an end to this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed :) So yeah I put a different twist on it there, and boom have to wait once again for the next chapter lol. Though I felt Pitch here was being the sneaky bastard he tends to be lol but it's just so right when he does lol. Still will get more to this going, so please review, let me know what you think, and I will see you all next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY it's time for chapter 6! I can say I am pleased that this is going well and that everyone is enjoying this so far. I won't keep you here reading this boring stuff for long. Just wanted to say I am happy that everyone is happy :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack wandered back to Burgess for a while. Elsa needed her space and he will give it to her. It did pain him that she still refused to use the teeth to get her memories back, but then again, he waited this long himself. He felt horrible for pressuring her, he needed to head back and apologize. He gave the town one last glance over, pleased with his snow day he brought upon them. He knew his fellow believers would be very pleased with no school for a few days. He smiled and lept into the air. He rode the wind back to Arrendale, he had to make sure she was ok. He flew through the wind with ease, enjoying the free feeling, the wind blowing around him. It wouldn't be long before the mountains would float in the horizon.

Once he finally made it to the mountains, he found the ice palace sitting in the distance on the North Mountain. It was still dark out, the moon shining bright tonight still. He hoped he had given her enough time, he didn't like straying to far for too long. North said Pitch wouldn't be much trouble in his still weakened state, but still didn't like the idea that he was aware of her presence. He landed right outside the doors, he pushed them open slowly and entered. It was rather dark, he walked up the stairway to the upper level. He glanced around, perhaps she was asleep. He quietly knocked on her door before he slowly opened it. He glanced around the room, it was empty. Jack was confused, where could she have gone?

He made his way back down the stairs, calling out for her, "Elsa? Are you here?" When he heard nothing, he went back outside, the doors closing behind him. He glanced up at the moon, "Alright Manny, where did she run off to this time?" As he glanced around the ice palace. He lept back into the air and hovered about, she didn't know of any other place to venture. Only here and North's shop were possible locations. He sighed shaking his head as he began to search. He first went to the lake, which seemed to be a hot spot for their ventures, as well as her own. She wasn't there. He continued his way out of the forests, making his way through the town. It was still late, no one was out and about. He proceeded through the town, passing through the gated area of the palace.

He searched all around, but a small spark of frost caught his attention up ahead. He quickly made his way over to the courtyard of the palace. Ahead he saw more of the frosted spirals, before he spotted her. He landed on the ground behind her, she was kneeling in front of large, hand carved stones. He slowly approached, he cleared his throat, "Elsa?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to face him. She had tear stained cheeks, she brushed her fingers across them, "Sorry, was just having a moment." Jack stood a few feet away from her, he glanced at them, recognizing them as the grave marks for the king and queens there. He glanced at her, "Is everything ok?" She tried to smile, "Yes Jack, everything is fine. Just paying my respects." He eyed her carefully, "I see you found the grave stones, who's are they?"

She glanced back at them, her fingers running over the faded names, her ice seeping into the crevaces to reshape them. She smiled, "My parent's and my sister. Never thought I would see these." Jack nodded, "You remembered something?" She faced him again, a small smile there and new tears forming, "Yes Jack, I remember." Jack nodded, "Are you ok?" unsure of what she remembered. She nodded, her smile growing slightly as she glanced down at her feet, "More than ok." looking back at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I'm glad you're taking this well." She chuckled through a small sob, "Jack, why wouldn't I be taking this well?" Alright he was confused now, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, finding memories of your loved ones and them not being there anymore can hurt. I thought you would be worse."

She closed the small distance between them, "Jack, not all of them are gone." He eyed her, "Ok, is there something I am missing here?" She laughed before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her lips meeting his for a second. Jack felt his eyes widen slightly before pulling back, "What the, wait a second, what do you remember?" She glanced up at him, "Everything Jack, I remember everything." her hand slipping along the side of his face. Jack felt his insides grow with delight, a small smile appearing, "Seriously?" She nodded, "Yes. Manny came to me in a time of distress. He said 'Just this once' and I woke up with my memories." Jack pulled her close, "I can't say how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words." his lips slipping across hers.

Elsa leaned herself into his embrace, Jack just held her close. He pulled back, allowing them some air, "How do I know you're not lying?" he teased. She rolled her eyes, "Why else would I kiss you like this?" pulling him back towards her. Jack smirked against her lips, "Just curious was all." She tsked, her lips brushing against his, "I wouldn't do this just because Jack. Stop being curious." pulling him close once more. Jack pushed her back against the boulder, pressing into her. The kiss growing with intensity and passion. She pulled back slightly, "As much as I am enjoying this, I would like to head back home now." Jack groaned and nodded, "I suppose." taking her hand into hers. Elsa felt the spark between their touch, she glanced up at him smiling, "I never thought I'd see you again Jack." Jack smiled, "I'm never going anywhere again."

"That's a shame."

Both glanced over, Pitch emerged from the shadows. Jack glared as he stood in front of her, "What the hell are you doing here?" Pitch shrugged with a sly grin on his lips, "Was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. How are you feeling Elsa, you were in quite a state when I last saw you." Jack growled, "You stay away from her." Pitch held his hands up in defense, "I haven't done anything against her will, she came to me on her own accord. She even allowed me to help her with her troublesome thoughts." Jack glanced back at her confused, "What is he talking about?" Elsa felt a loss for words, she remembered Pitch saying they were enemies, and that if she wasn't careful, the same could happen to her. Pitch grinned, "You haven't told him you were speaking with me? Very naughty." he waved a finger.

Jack glared back at him, "Whatever it is you want, you leave her alone." Elsa spoke up, "Jack, it's ok. I did talk with him, and yes I did have him help me. I thought he could help when he said he could. I'm sorry." Jack's brow furrowed, "Elsa, why didn't you just tell us something was bothering you?" Pitch watched in amusement, Elsa struggled to find her words, "At the time, I was bothered by flash backs after you left. He came and offered his help. I didn't know it was bad." Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Elsa, he is evil, he is bad." Pitch rolled his eyes, "Oh please Jack, I am only bad to you and your guardian friends, how about you let her decide that for herself." Jack pointed his staff at him, "Shut up Pitch." Pitch felt his hand twitch, a dark sand seeped from his palm, "Don't test me boy, you may have weakened me, but thanks to Elsa, I felt an old friend return."

Jack glared as the black sand appeared, "How? We defeated you." Pitch grinned, "Elsa was reliving her fears all those years ago, I just took a taste of it. I did help her relieve the pain of those memories by taking it off her mind." Elsa felt her fingers grow cold, remember what he had done. Jack glared, ready to strike, "So you were able to feed off a little fear, still not enough to fight." Pitch chuckled, "Oh quite the opposite really, she had quite a lot of fear flowing off of her during the episodes. It was quite satisfying." Elsa glared shooting ice his way, feeling anger flow through her, "Enough!" Pitch stumbled back, Jack glanced at her, "Elsa!" Pitch got to his feet, "Quite the temper she has, best keep an eye on her Jack. Could end badly." as he slipped back into the shadows.

Elsa felt her body shake slightly from the outburst, Jack looked back at her, "Elsa?" She still fetl anger coursing through her, her fingertips itching for release. Jack approached her, his hands slipping into one of hers, they were ice cold. He gently rolled his fingers along hers, "Elsa it's ok, just relax." Her body tensed slightly before she finally relaxed, she sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." glancing at her hands. Jack sighed, "It's ok, you reacted, it's only natural. Just don't let him get the best of you like that, it's what he does." taking her hand fully into his. She looked up at him and nodded, "Ok Jack, can we go home now?" He nodded with a small smile, "Of course." kissing her forehead gently. She sighed in relief. He took her hand and they made their way back to her ice palace.

Once they were back, the ice practically lit up when she was back. He glanced at her, "Are you ok?" She nodded, "I just don't want to upset anyone." Jack nodded, "Elsa, no one will be upset, you are new to all of this. Pitch is trying to manipulate you, he wants you for something." She nodded, "I just want to do what's right. I'd hate to make you hate me for whatever I am." Jack pulled her close to him, his hands cupping her face, "I would never hate you Elsa, please don't ever think that." She looked up at him, he kissed her lips gently, "I'm sorry Jack." He chuckled, "You're fine Elsa, we will help you through all of this. We will help you find yourself." She nodded, "Ok Jack." He grinned, "Now can we please just go back to having that happy thought from earlier?" his thumbs stroking her cheek.

She nodded, leaning up to press her lips back to his. Jack responded, this time with more passion. She gasped feeling him pull her against him. His hands held firmly at her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack pulled back, his lips meeting her jaw, she shivered in response. His touch was as cold as her own, unlike before. She remembered countless times they would have a small moment in the past, but nothing like this. Both no longer the young teenagers they used to be, so the new feelings arised easily. She felt her heart skip a beat feeling Jack push her back against the wall. His lips returned to hers for a moment before slipping down to her neck, a gasp escaping her parted lips. His icy fingers trailed up her spine, small frost sparks remained up his path, her back arched.

She felt her breathing increase slightly, his hands grasping hers pinning them above her head. He glanced back at her, her eyes filled with uncertainty. He paused, "Is this too much for you?" his lips hovering over hers. His cool breath mixing with hers, she felt another shiver, her mind in a jumbled mess, "I'm not sure honestly." Jack smiled, he didn't press further, "I can stop Elsa, I don't want to pressure you." releasing his hold. She stopped, missing the closeness he had brougth her, "No-I mean we could-oh I just don't know Jack." She did want him with her, but the last time they ever saw each other was when they were so young. This was entirely new for both of them, it felt right, but at the same time unsure if it was the right time. Jack ran his fingers along her arms, "We can take this slow, build this new relationship up right."

She nodded leaning her head against his chest, "I would like that Jack. I want to get aquainted with this new feeling. We never had this before is all." feeling her stomach turn into knots. Jack kissed her head gently, "Of course." as he pulled her back. She looked up and smiled at him, "So what would you like to do now?" Jack grinned, "Perhaps catch up on some sleep, it will be day time and we haven't hardly slept any tonight." She nodded and they headed up to her room. She slipped into her bed she made, everything was soft as fresh snow. She slipped under her covers, Jack went to leave, she stopped him, "Wait, can you stay here with me?" as she fiddled with her fingers. Jack smiled and nodded, "Sure." as he approached leaning his staff next to the bed. He slipped in next to her, she faced him leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "You know, I could get used to this."

She ran her fingers across his own, "Me too." smiling. His fingers released frost against hers, she played back with her own, a small light formed with their powers colliding. Jack grinned, "We match now." feeling her head nod against him. She felt calm and safe, she slipped her fingers around his hoodie, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He sighed feeling her relax against him, "We should probably get some sleep now." Elsa felt her heart flutter, her butterflies fluttering about inside her, "If we must." trying to trust her instincts right now. He chuckled, "Yes, I believe it's a must." She felt herself daring her to venture further, her lips kissing his neck gently. His breath hitched in his throat, she did it again. Jack sighed running his fingers along her arm again, "Elsa?"

She sat up a bit against him, she gently kissed his jawline, Jack only sighed in response. Her fingers came up cupping his cheek, turning him to face her, her lips meeting his. Jack didn't hesitate to respond, but kept it soft. Elsa felt herself leaning against him once more, half of her body ontop, Jack ran his fingers along her side. She pulled back, returning her trail down to his neck once more, Jack groaned lightly in response, "We don't have to do this Elsa." She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "I want to see how far we can take this before it becomes too much." Jack hesitated before responding, "Alright." as he twisted his body to face hers and push her beneath him. She felt her body fall back onto the bed, Jack hovered over her, he kept himself at a steady pace for her. She ran her fingers along his hoodie where his chest was hidden, her eyes holding curiousity.

Jack sat himself up, "I can take this off if you want." She glanced at him and nodded, Jack yanked it off. He leaned back over her, her fingers slowly tracing along his now toned chest. She felt a blush creap along her cheeks, she had never seen a man like this before, let alone Jack. He sensed her nervousness and smiled, "It's ok Elsa, we will do what you want." She nodded, her fingers tracing up his biceps before reaching to his neck to pull him down to her. His lips capturing hers, she moaned into the kiss lightly. She felt those butterflies taking flight now, she wanted more with each time he grew close to her, but she felt teased with him retreating back. Jack's lips found her neck, nipping gently at her skin, before sucking her collar bone. She shivered with excitement, her body aching for something she never craved before.

Her fingers ran along the top part of his back, she brought one around to take his hand into hers. She felt herself reacting on instinct, she pulled his hand along her sides and up to her breast. Jack froze a moment before he looked back at her, he went to pull away, but she shook her head, "It's ok Jack, I want this. I want you to touch me." Jack bit his lip before he relaxed slightly, his hand cupped her gently through her dress. She pulled him back onto her, her lips meeting his once again, his hand gently caressed her. Jack gently rolled his tongue against her bottom lip, she shuddered as she slowly parted. His tongue slipped past hers, stroking her tongue with his own, receiving a gasp in response. She felt herself slowly roll her tognue against his own, Jack groaned and pressed further against her, his instincts now kicking in.

His hand continued its caresses before he slipped it behind her, hooking into the zipper to pull it down. Elsa felt her top half of her gown loosening, she became nervous, but Jack's touch felt incredible, she pushed it aside and allowed him to continue. He pulled his hand back slowly peeling the dress down, her breast came into sight. His icy fingers wrapped around the plump mound, cupping her gently. Elsa gasped at his touch, feeling her body arch against his. His fingers soon took her nipple into their grasp, rolling over it. She pulled her lips away from his, her parted mouth gasping for air. Jack trailed his lips down her neck again, until he took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned at the touch, feeling sparks through her body. His tongue swirled around the nub, his free hand tugging at the other side of her dress to release her other neglected breast.

Elsa felt a shiver once more as the top half of her dress was now down to her waist. Jack caressed her bare skin with his fingers, frost, and surprisingly a warm tongue. She felt more relaxed with him, not minding she is now half naked with him. Jack continued to adore her body, reminding himself to keep it slow for her, but desired more of her. His lips traveled down across her stomach, his tongue swirling her navel, before his teeth nipped at her hip bone. Elsa arched her back feeling his mouth so low against her, she felt his hands slip up from the bottom of her dress. His icy fingers stroking her inner thighs, she gasped at his touch. He breathing increased feeling those fingers reaching higher, "Jack?" He paused a moment to look at her, "Are you ok?" She slowly nodded, feeling unsure now, his fingers continued to stroke against her skin.

Jack distracted her with a nip at her hip once more, his lips caressing her skin across her stomach. She felt her body grow with intense desire, her breathing evened before it hitched in her throat when she felt his fingers brush against her sex. Jack watched her carefully, his fingers running along the thin material that covered her. Her body shook with desire, but also fear. His thumb pressed into her clit, she gasped arching her back, Jack spoke calmly to her, "I can stop if you need me to." Her body wracked with a shudder, she wanted to do more, but was afraid. She dared herself by pushing her hips into his hand. He slowly returned to rotating his thumb against her. She moaned enjoying the feeling it brought her, his thumb continuing to press firmer against her. Jack yanked the dress completely off her waist, she gasped feeling herself completely exposed to him, except the underwear she had on.

Jack eyed her carefully as he nudged her legs apart to dip himself against her. She arched into him, her body jerked upright against him when she felt his hardened member press against her. Jack stroked her arms gently, "Easy, it's ok. I won't do anything that you don't want." smiling reassuringly. She wrapped her arms around him, "I know, just didn't expect that-or this-" she sighed in frustration. Jack chuckled, "All normal things Elsa, I am reacting like you are with this." kissing her lips tenderly. She sighed into the kiss, pulling him back onto her. Jack slipped his hand down and went to stroke her sex once more. Elsa felt her hips roll against his touch, his fingers tracing along her slit. Jack captured her lips as his fingers slipped past the material feeling her wet sex against his fingers. Elsa cried out lightly into his mouth in response, his fingers stroking her gently.

She felt scared, but her body begged for more. She trusted her instincts, trusted her heart. Jack pulled his lips away, glancing down to where his hand was, "Are you still doing ok?" She nodded, she felt her body shake from the intense pleaure building up. Jack took her hardened nub between his fingers and rolled them, her legs twitching along his. Watching as she tried to close her legs, but his held them apart, his fingers rolling more against her, frost seeping on her. Elsa moaned in pleasure, "M-more." Jack only obliged slipping a finger into her wet core, she cried out from the intrusion. Jack slowly pulled back then pushed in, watching the pain written on her face ease. He chuckled, "You are very wet my dear." She turned her face away blushing more, he kissed her cheek, "Don't be ashamed my love, you are incredible." pressing a second finger in.

She hissed through gritted teeth, but soon relaxed as he picked his pace up slightly. She felt like she was going to explode from the pressure, but she groaned in frustration when he pulled away. She felt her body shake more, looking at him confused. She watched him slip her panties off, a grin plastered on his lips, "Very wet my dear, they stuck to you." The heat rose against her cheeks once more, she felt her legs pulled apart further, now she really felt exposed. She went to cover herself, but he stopped her, "Just relax Elsa, if this is too much, I can stop, but let me try first." She nodded slowly, watching nervously as he setttled between her legs. His lips kissing the back of her now bent knee, inching higher along her inner thigh. She felt her heart beat increase, her breathing coming in short gasps as he got higher.

She shivered when she felt his lips and breath brush over the plush lips of her sex. The anticipation was killing her, she needed to be relieved of this growing pleasure inside her. Jack lightly blew against her, she shuddered almost bucking her hips up against him. He chuckled lgihtly, "You my dear smell intoxicating, I trust I will not be disappointed with the taste." She cried out when she felt his warm, thick tongue run up her slit flicking off her clit. He groaned and repeated the process again, before his mouth covered her lips. He open mouth kissed her, her back arching high in response. He sucked off, his tongue dipping into her folds caressing every inch of her creases. She moaned in pleasure, her arousal building once more. His teeth took hold of her nub gently as he suckled.

Elsa wiggled against him, the sensation building more, she sat up on her arms, trying to pull back. Jack held her firm, his tongue dancing across the pulsating nub he held in his mouth. Elsa felt her body thrash against his torment, her body gasping for air. Jack hummed against her sending more tormenting vibrations against her. She felt her hands grasp against the sides of his head, her words escaping her lips in a slight higher gasp, "D-dont-Ah-" unable to finish. Jack burried himself into her, his finger slipped into her dripping core, curling up to stroke a well know spot. Her body jerked, her back arched again, feeling her world explode around her. Her body collapsed against the bed, wracking with pulsating spasms. Jack pulled off, gently lapping up her sweet nectar. He pulled himself up next to her, "Are you ok?"

Her body shook, she nodded, "Y-yes." he pulled her against him. She felt her body relax slightly, "That was-mmm." Jack chuckled, "Glad you liked, I know I did." She burried her face into his neck to hide from embarassment. He laughed, "No hiding from me." pulling away so she couldn't. She looked at him through the hair now splayed across her face. He tucked it behind her ear, "It's quite ok love, I hope we didn't over do it." She shook her head, "No, it's fine, everything is perfect." Jack grinned, "Well I'd be happy to oblige to make it more perfect." rolling onto her again. She squirmed beneath him laughing, "What more can you possibly do?" Jack laughed at her innocence, "If you let me, I'll show you."

She slowly nodded, Jack responded with pressing against her with his hardened member. She felt her eyes widen slightly, her butterflies returning. Jack slipped his pants off, his member now freed from its bonds. She blushed at the sight of him, Jack grinned, "It's all normal my love. Are you ok with this?" She looked back at him and nodded, "Yes Jack." He kissed her gently, "Tell me if it's too much, I will stop." as he nuzzled into her neck. She gasped when she felt him rub against her, his tip poking at her entrance. She felt him slowly push into her, she gasped from the pain. Her brow furrowed as he pushed half way in, the pain wasn't what she expected. Jack watched her, "It won't be like this for long, I promise." his body shaking in response to her tightness.

She nodded, she trusted him. Jack pulled back slightly before pushing past her roughly. Elsa cried out feeling her body tear apart to adjust to him. Jack held steady, not daring to move. Elsa shivered against him, Jack just comforted her, "I promise this gets better." She nodded, not entirely sure about this. He pulled back out and pushed back in, now completely inside her. She winced, but it didn't hurt as much. He repeated it again, slowly filling her once more. She gasped feeling a new pleasure arise, the pain no more. Jack watched her as she rolled her hips to meet his thrust. He continued at a decent pace for her, thrusting in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure, feeling him complete her. Jack groaned as he felt her contract against him, "You are very tight, I don't think I can last." She frowned, "I'm sorry." He chuckled as he rammed into her receiving a small cry of pleasure, "Don't be."

His pace soon picked up, her hips continued to roll into his, he pushed in against her, his hips grinding into her furhter. She felt her pleasure rise high once more, her body shaking as he continued to thrust deeper into her, hitting her spot sending her spiraling. She felt him hit that spot again, she begged him to go harder and faster now. Jack only obliged and fufilled her desires. She felt her climax coming again, she grasped the sheets around them, frost and ice ripping them apart. Jack grunted as he felt himself losing over to her, he pushed one final time, releasing his hot seed in her. She shuddered as she felt her release cave over him. Jack slumped against her, but held himself up some so not to crush her. She nuzzled into his neck, at a loss for words. Jack slowly pulled out from her, she turned to face him. She laid back down against his chest, "Ok, I think sleep is now a must." Jack laughed, "I would hope so." kissing her head. Both of them wrapped in eachother's arms falling fast asleep.

**Ok lovelies, that's it for this chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint, but then again how could this ending disappoint lol. Yeah wasn't my plan at first, but then I was like ok why not lol. So yeah I made Elsa this innocent minded type but I believe she would be since she lost Jack around 16 years of age, and then her own at 17 the following year, so technically it would make sense that she would be new to all of this lol. But anywho, hit me up with a review and tell me what you think. I plan on getting more of Pitch involved here, I have an idea of how to get it going and work with how he normally fights back lol. So yeah until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I will point this out here for everyone, NO babies/pregnancies will be happening here in this story lol. That was an entirely different story, I don't like repeating things with major plot lines like that lol. Plus I am basically doing the whole immortals thing, can't happen cause they are both immortal, whereas the last story Elsa was human lol. So yeah glad that's all cleared up there lol. As for the whole idea and plot, FireEmber I will tie in those ideas I believe they could work, but was also thinking some other things, wish there was a way to share the ideas without using the comments lol. But anywho I am going to get the ball rolling here. As always I do not own any of these characters. :)**

Pitch paced around his lair, he felt the side of him return that had remained dormant for two years. His powers have grown enough to allow him the ability to use his black sand once again. Now all he needed was a host, something to feed off of. He hesitated, he couldn't just start throwing this small power away so carelessly, the Guardians would surely notice if he did. He growled in frustration, he waved his hands forming a small stallion, his powers were too limited, "Hello old friend." stroking his creation. It whinnied as it coiled around him. If it weren't for her memories, he would surely not be where he is standing now. He needed to plan this carefully, slowly arise within the shadows without causing too much alarm. He walked over to his chambers, "How lovely this all is, but I still need more." clenching his fist. There was no way he could get more from her, he paused a small grin appearing, "Perhaps I could visit her."

His creation coiled around him in response, "Perhaps." it hissed. Pitch grinned, "I am the nightmare king, would be a shame to waste such a title." He turned to sit himself down, forming more black sand, "How should we do it? We must do this delicately. Though that would be rude to treat such a beautiful thing after she helped us." his hands pausing. He clenched a fist, "Why would it be difficult, what is so different about her?"

_Because you feel something for her._

Pitch growled, "I do not feel such things, I haven't for centuries. Why now?" He felt his power inside him, but was unable to call much out for he could lose it before it even started.

_You feel attracted to her. She is pure and full of light. Darkness is eager to drown it._

Pitch chuckled, "Oh how I know that is true. She is quite an eye catcher, I feel so strange. I have never felt a lust for anything other than fear. This could be interesting." molding his sand into her shape.

_Yes, destroy the light, make her your queen of darkness._

Pitch grinned, "Patience, this sort of thing takes time. All I need is a foot in the door, I already have that. She does have quite an edge to her already, would be a shame for it to tip the scale. My what troubles that could become if she were to think she was their enemy."

_It will be glorious._

Pitch grinned, "Indeed it will be my friend. Come there is much to be done." as he vanished within the shadows.

* * *

><p>Morning arose rather quickly, Elsa rolled onto her side feeling the exhaustion from last night, but when she relished on it, she smiled. She faced Jack whom was still passed out next to her. She felt happy being with him, she curled up into his chest. Jack groaned lightly, feeling her pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around her, "Morning." he mumbled. She laughed lightly, "Morning to you too, though I still want to stay asleep." Jack opened his eyes slightly, "Who said we have to be up? We can do whatever we want, well sort of." he shrugged. She shook her head smiling, "Well actually you have stuff to do, I haven't been assigned to anything just yet." Jack pouted slightly, "Damn." She rolled her eyes before she buried her face into his chest. Jack kissed her head, "So what fun shall we do today?"<p>

She shrugged, "Not a clue. Thought you were the one with the agenda." He sighed, "Well I do have to bring some winter fun to a few places, perhaps you can join me?" She thought about it, "Perhaps I could, don't see why not. Could get boring here by myself." looking up at him. Jack smiled stealing a quick kiss, "With me, you will never be bored my love." pressing his lips back against hers. She squeaked feeling him roll ontop of her, his lips pressing firmly into hers, she responded. Jack pulled back slightly, "Perhaps we should get dressed, not sure how long I can last with you being like this." his hands running along her bare back. She shivered, "Well we can't have that can we, much snow to bring for everyone, can't be late." as she wiggled out from underneath him.

Jack pouted a little, "You are no fun, all work and no play." trying to catch her back. She laughed, "We can play later Jack, right now you are distracted." Jack grinned as she was sat up against the headboard, him pressed against her, "And I wonder why I am so distracted." capturing her lips again. She sighed into the kiss before she turned, feeling his lips against her neck, "That is why we need to get dressed, to get you undistracted." Jack nipped at her neck, "But this is way more fun." his lips traveling down her collar bone. She pushed him back, "Come on Jack, no more right now." chuckling. Jack pulled back with a fake glare, "Fine then. Let's go bring snow." as he got to his feet to grab his clothes. She blushed as she watched him get out completely naked. He yanked his pants on, he noticed her, "What?" he smirked.

She shook her head, "Nothing." looking away for a moment. He raised an eyebrow, his smirk still remaining, "Aren't you going to get dressed?" She nodded, "Yes." her voice squeaked. He laughed, "Then get dressed." sensing her nervousness. She eyed at her dress before back at him, "Perhaps when you leave then?" Jack laughed, "Elsa, we just were with each other last night, I've already seen you and other things." watching as her cheeks redened. She tried to speak, but her nerves got the best of her. Jack laughed, "It's fine, I'll step out. See you down stairs?" She nodded and he headed out the door. Once the door shut, she smacked her hand to her forehead, she felt silly. She got up with a sheet around her as she grabbed the dress. She yanked her clothes back on when she went over to her vanity. She quickly fixed up her hair.

She began to braid it and was halfway when she heard his voice causing her to freeze, "It looks better that way I think." She turned to face him, "What are you doing in here?" Pitch grinned, "Just thought I'd drop by and pay you a visit." She glared at him, "In my chambers?" Pitch glanced around and shrugged, "So it would seem." Elsa rolled her eyes and finished her hair before getting to her feet, "Well if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Pitch snatched her wrist, "He can wait." She yanked her hand back, "What is it that you want?" He stared at her, "So rude, what is it that I have done to you for you to treat me like this?" She hesitated slightly, "You used my fears to get yourself satisfied." Pitch laughed, "Please, it's what I do. You act like it's a bad thing, yet I am not condeming you for what you are capable of."

She sighed, "I was told what you do is not good, nor did it feel good." He closed the gap, "So what, they tell you what to think now, is that it? I apologize if it caused you pain, but they were gone were they not?" She looked into his eyes, "Yes they were, and no you didn't cause any pain. I just felt invaded of my privacy." He sighed, "That is what my ability is, I cannot control that. Just like you can't control what your powers are capable of, though we have yet to see what you can fully do." She felt his closeness strange to her, Pitch grinned, "I would love to see what you are capable of, best hope it's to their liking. Would hate to see what would happen if you are not what they hoped." She felt her body gasp, she feared what she could become if it was what she was to do. Pitch grinned feeling his hunger consuming the fear off of her, "My you are troubled my dear. Perhaps you shouldn't get rid of me just yet." his finger tracing her face.

She shivered at his touch, she felt drawn to him slightly, unsure why. Pitch watched her in amusement trying to sort things out, his mind tricks at work. She feels afraid, he is feeding off of it, removing it from her, she feels drawn to him. Pitch glanced at her, "What is going on in that mind of yours snow queen? What are you feeling?" his hand snaking around her waist. She closed her eyes, "I am afraid of what they will think of me. If I am not what they want me to be. What if I can't do what they hoped?" looking at him. He grinned, "That is why I am here for you, I was not what they wanted, now I am their enemy." his hand trailing up her back. He felt the strange feelings arise again, he growled. She eyed him carefully, "What is going on in your mind Pitch? I am very curious myself, rather if you are just playing games with me, or just being the dangerous nightmare I was warned about."

Pitch glared down at her, he pushed her against the wall, she cried out lightly, " I'm still working that part out myself, though I would be careful still. You don't want two sets of enemies Elsa, that much I can assure you." Elsa felt her body shiver from his sudden impulse, everything was sccreaming for her to back away, but that one tug was saying don't. Pitch saw it in her eyes, "Trust your instincts, lean on them for support." She felt his hands trace along her sides, she saw in his eyes something he was unsure of. She eyed him carefully, "Is that what you are doing?" Pitch grinned, "Very much so, you do something to me that I haven't felt before. I'm curious about it you can say." his hand resting back on her waist, the other slipping around her neck resting just under her jaw.

Elsa felt her chest ache again, something told her this wasn't right, but his trance he had on her told her otherwise. Pitch chuckled, "Don't be afraid of me." something he would never say, and his mind cursed when he did. He hated that she had this sort of power over him, he reacted roughly against it. His lips crashed onto hers, stifling her yelp of surprise. Everything continued to say no, but she felt his tug on her to keep her with him. She felt her body responding to him, feeling how he felt, his confusion, his anger, his danger. His lips moved against hers, his hands pinning hers above her head. Her fingers sparked ice, she turned her face away, "Stop this is wrong, for both of us." her chest heaving. Pitch grinned kissing her neck, "Wrong, maybe, but you cannot deny that it feels right."

She hated feeling he was right, she thought what this could do to her and Jack. This was wrong, she needed to stop this. Pitch was losing his hold on her, she was no longer afraid, but angry. She shot ice from her hands sending him back, Pitch stumbled as he glared at her, "What did I say about that temper of yours, it will not end well." She slid down against the wall, "Just go away, leave me alone." she yelled. Pitch got to his feet, "Fine, be alone." as she disappeared. She felt so overwhelmed, her feelings were all in a jumbled mess. She felt like such a betrayal to Jack for responding to him in such a manner. She brought her feet to her chest, she feared what Pitch warned her about will come true. Frost and ice crept up the walls around her cracking the ice beneath it, snow flurried around her. She feared the worst.

"Elsa!"

The ice cracked further, she didn't dare face him, she was too ashamed. Jack pushed past her strong snow gusts to reach for her, "Elsa, listen to me. You need to calm down." She shook her head, "I'm sorry Jack, I just so sorry." as a small rumble was heard. Jack was a few feet from her when the wall behind her broke from the pressure of her frost. His eyes widened and he lept over towards her to pull her back. She yelped when they landed, the piece of ice wall thundered to the ground. Jack helped them up, Elsa pushed herself away from him. Jack glanced at her confused, "Elsa what's the matter? Talk to me." She hugged herself, "Jack I can't do this. I can't do any of this." Jack rang his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry Elsa, but you are going to have to be more specific than that." sighing in frustration.

She glanced back at him, "Jack I can't handle being like this, being immortal. Being something I may not be meant to be." He eyed her warily, "Pitch was here wasn't he?" She didn't have to say anything, her silence was enough. He growled in frustration, "Elsa, I told you, he's dangerous, you have got to stop letting him get inside your head like this." She turned to face him, obviously angry, "I don't know what to think Jack. You tell me one thing, he says another, I am caught in the midst of everything. I have to make sure I do something good here, find out who I am. You obviously found your path Jack, I have only just started. What if I am not what you expected to be?" Jack sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "Elsa I told you, we will help you. Only you can decide what you become, good or evil. Pitch chose his path, the abilities he has were because of what he chose to become."

She looked at him confused, "How is that possible?" Jack approached her, "I told you, Pitch gets inside your mind, he pulls at things you fear most. He knows every fear you have and have had. He will use it to get what he wants from you." She fel his hand grasp hers, he felt her fingers creeping with intense coldness. She eyed him, "I don't want you to hate me." He tugged her to him, "I will never hate you Elsa. We will help you find your way, but in the end, you decide if you want to be good or bad." She wrapped her arms around him, feeling safe once again. She hadn't realised being with Pitch caused her to feel otherwise until now. Jack held her for a moment, "Come, we will head to our first stop. Take your mind off of things." kissing her head gently. She nodded, "Alright Jack." feeling better than she had earlier, but still felt horrible. She didn't dare mention what had happened between her and Pitch. She was still afraid of that.

Pitch watched from the shadows outside the events that unfolded. He chuckled to himself, his nightmares now forming with ease. They coiled around him, "Soon my pets, we will have enough power, then we can start our next phase. She is still afraid of the unknown. I can sense it and it smells incredible." as he watched them take off. He emerged from the darkness and stared, "Soon my dear, we will meet again, and perhaps then you will see. I see a terrible tragedy in your future, and I intend to make that nightmare of yours a reality." as he vanished.

**Ok yeah we got Pitch started up lol. I have a plan and I hope it works well and not disappoint anyone here but I believe it will be good :) So yeah hit me up with a review and I will see you all again in the next chapter. Until then :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOWZA this is chapter 8 already, but then again some of my chapters haven't been as lengthy as I can make them lol. Oh well I don't care, its still awesome to know lol. Anywho yeah I say hey lets get going on this more. I swear I'd be up half the night just writing things cause I literally wake up and have random ideas for this at like 1 am on up lol then by now when I am up and ready I forget. I'm just too tired to get up and come out to the living room to type it so I have to literally hack my brain to figure out what it was that I thought of lol. So yeah I'll stop boring everyone here and get to the good stuff lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa followed Jack around to where he needed to go. She watched in awe as the places below them were normal, then he arrives and his magic spreads in a beautiful manner. Snow and frost cover everything below them. Jack merely touches something, or waves his staff, and his wonderful ability is displayed for all to see. Jack floated around through the air as he continued bringing on the soon to be snow day for everyone in the town. She smiled as he bounced about, happy and carefree. She wished she knew what her purpose was, she wanted to feel just like that. She was happy to be with Jack, but felt there had to be more than just being brought back for this. Jack landed in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts, "What's on your mind Elsa? You've been quiet most of the trips."

She smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really. I was just mesmerized by everything that you've done." Jack grinned looking back at his handywork, "It is quite a joy, I will give it that." as he glanced back at her. She got to her feet, "So is that it then?" He nodded with a smile, "That will do it for today. We now have the rest of today to do whatever we want." taking her hand into his. She smiled and followed him where he tugged. She glanced around, "So what would you like to do then?" He shrugged, "Not a clue, but we could do more sight seeing, I'm sure you would enjoy that. Perhaps you can bring a bit of fun for others as well while we are there." She chuckled, "Won't we get in trouble for doing that?" Jack grinned, "Maybe, but just don't get caught." pulling them into the air.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure they would figure it to be us, we are the only two with snow abilities." Jack shrugged, "Spoil the fun why don't you. Come on hang tight, I'll get us some where faster. Any place you want to go in particular?" She thought a moment, "Surprise me." He grinned, "Alright, hang tight, one new location coming up." as they took off. Elsa just leaned against him enjoying the ride. It took a while, but eventually they came upon a place and landed. Elsa glanced around at her surroundings, "Where are we?" Jack smiled, "A town called Burgess. It was where I had my first believer. I thought it be a nice spot to take you. Perhaps visit him?" She bit her lip, she felt nervous again, "I don't see why not." Jack grinned, "They don't bite Elsa, plus we can have some fun here, the kids love it when I come and bring more snow. Though I just brought them a bunch the other day, so we can't go too overboard here."

She laughed and followed Jack. He glanced around, "They should be out and about, no school today that's for sure." She looked around herself, she heard kids off in the distance, so did Jack. He jumped into the air and took off, "Come on Elsa." She smiled and took off herself following him. Jack stopped just outside the small field they were playing in, he grinned mischeviously. She stopped next to him, "Now what?" Jack glanced at her, a snowball now formed in his hand, "Now we have fun." as he lept over flying over towards them. He tossed the snowball hitting a boy, he glanced over with surprise before happily shouting his name. The kids uproared in excitement as he now joined they snowball fight. She watched from the sidelines, Jack was an entirely different person with them. She wished she was able to do something like that, though she knew she would be different than him, like the others.

Jack laughed along with the kids as the snowballs continued to fly everywhere. One of them stood next to Jack to help take down the other team. Elsa couldn't help but form a snowball and chucked it at Jack's head. He turned to face her, he waved his finger tsking her. Her eyes widened when a few snowballs were hurled her direction. The boy next to him asked what he was doing, Jack looked at him, "Fighting off another appoonent. You just need to believe is all and you will see her, she's just like me." The boy smiled and glanced her way, she took a step back slightly when he waved at her. Could he see her now? Jack grinned waving for her to join them. She made her way over, Jack smirked, "So care to join us or will you be the enemy team?"

She shrugged, "I suppose I could help the others out since you are so advanced." The rest of the kids joined, it didn't take them long before they saw her too, standing in awe of her. She felt slightly uneasy with all eyes on her, Jack beamed, "Fine, you join them, we will see who's the best." She grinned, "Oh it is so on Jack Frost." as she was dragged over to the other side of the playing field. It seemed like it was the boys versus the girls, each now with an immortal being of snow on their sides. She grouped with her team mates, "Alright, we will take those boys down, they won't know what hit them." as she formed many a snowballs for them. They all squealed in excitement as they were wanting to finally defeat the boys with their own game.

They faced their opponents, Jack smirked her way, "Are you lot ready then?" he shouted. She nodded, "Yes we are, you are so going to lose." with her small cheering squad next to her. The boys booed at them, saying you're going down. Jack lept into the air, "Alright guys, go get them." aiming his staff in a charging manner. The battle was on, snowballs were flung every which way. Elsa helped the girls by using ice shields to block oncoming snowball fire, the boys pouted while Jack used his frost to knock them down. The girls were running around fighting off the boys, Elsa felt a ball hit her, she eyed Jack whom stood there grinning. He was easily knocked off balance with a snow pile landing onto him. The girls all laughed, the boys whined some.

Jack unburried himself and glared at her teasingly before an eruption of snow was flung their way. The girls team all scattered as the snowballs were flung aimlessly, squealing was heard and the boys laughed and charged. Elsa felt the tension grow slightly, she grinned forming little snowmen, they came to life and helped take out the snowballs. Jack's eyes widened at her new ability, he lept up and approached, he continued to throw snowballs. The boys ran back when the girls threw more back at them, the mini snowmen helping. The girls squealed with excitement, Jack charged, "We must take out the queen and we will win. Let's go." he pumped a fist in the air. Elsa laughed, "Face it Jack Frost you will never win. Let's get them, girls triumph over the boys."

After endless snowballs, the boys ran back more, the girls pressed forth. Elsa spotted Jack and used her powers, she managed to form a ice ribbon to wrap around Jack's leg. He glanced down wide eyed feeling his body hit the snow and be dragged over to the girls side. He laughed trying to fight off, "Jamie help." The boys charged back, "Get them!" Elsa managed to pull Jack into the storm of girls, snowballs hit him a few times. They all laughed and cheered, Elsa hovered over him, "Do you surrender?" she grinned. Jack laughed holding his hands up, "Alright, you guys win." They all cheered, the boys moaned for once losing against the girls. Elsa released him and helped him to his feet, "Nice game. That was fun, but the girls win." she shouted along with the girls. The boys approached, Jamie laughed, "Wow Jack, you lost to a girl."

Jack made a face, "Yeah, well it will never happen again, they got lucky is all." laughing with the rest. Elsa glanced at him, Jack smiled, "So everyone this is Elsa, she's another like us Guardians. She's the same as me." They all gathered around them, Elsa smiled receiving hugs from the girls, whom were more in awe of her. Jamie grinned, "So is she your girlfriend Jack?" Jack grinned, "Perhaps, but you don't need to be worrying about that sort of thing just yet, enjoy having fun now." Jamie rolled his eyes, "I'm not that young Jack." Elsa was chatting with the girls slightly, some were playing with her hair, Jack snuck his hand down at hers, "Well I believe it's time for us to be heading back." everyone moaned in disappointment. Jack laughed, "Don't worry, we will be back and when we do, we will definitely beat the girls next time." cheers and shouts were heard.

Jack dragged Elsa away, "See you later guys." everyone waved. He took off with Elsa in tow, he took them off to a private location, a place he used to visit years ago. A small pond in the middle of the woods, Elsa glanced around, "Where are we?" smiling in his direction. He turned to face her, "A place I used to come and think, Jamie showed it to me a while ago. I haven't been here in a while, plus it's a quiet spot." facing her. Smiled, "It is rather nice here, and thank you again for today. I had a wonderful time today." Jack smiled, his fingers traced her cheek, "i'm glad, that was my intent, to get you feeling better. I am very glad it helped." She leaned into his touch, "It did, I feel so much better now. I was nervous at first, but now it's gone." Jack grinned, "Good, I am also glad you got to meet everyone."

She smiled again, "It was a blast Jack, that and getting to defeat you at your own game." Jack rolled his eyes, "Please we let you guys win." he teased. She raised an eyebrow, "Let us win huh? Keep telling yourself that Jack." He pouted, "No need to rub it in." he mock whined. She laughed, "You are something else Jack, seeing you today like that, you've really changed for the better." glancing down at her feet. Jack approached her, "Hey, don't worry Elsa, you were brought back for a reason, we just have to find it. It took me a while before I found out myself, you will too. I promise." She glanced at him, "I hope so Jack, I feel like I'm missing a small part of me." He nodded, "It's normal, but will fix itself in due time." wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt her body against his, she leaned against his chest, "I know. Thank you again for today."

Jack ran his fingers along her back, "Any time." cupping her chin to tilt her head up, his lips pressed against hers. She sighed into his embrace, feeling everything disappear, just being happy. Jack pressed in further until she backed up against a tree trunk, feeling slightly hungry for her touch. Elsa moaned when she felt his lips to her neck, he murmured against her skin, "You were incredible today. Your powers still amaze me when something new happens." She shivered feeling his hand tug at her leg bringing it up to rest against his waist. Jack returned to her lips, mouthing in between kisses, "You are such a turn on when you do things that amaze me." She felt her hands slipping under his shirt, becoming more confident with herself, "Should I be doing it more often then?" as she parted from his demanind lips.

Jack chuckled as he nipped her neck, "Not if you want to be devoured every day." his fingers snaking under her dress and up her inner thighs. She gasped when she felt him rub her gently against her sex, she felt heat pool there. Jack rubbed her gently before slipping beneath the material, his lips stifling her gasp. Elsa felt herself become wet at his touch, his tongue now slipping past her parted lips to dance with her own. Jack casually slipped two fingers into her, she grasped his arms, ice seeping into him. He grunted pulling back, "Easy Elsa." trying to ease her tension up. She whispered, "Sorry, was lost in the moment." as her lips found his neck. Jack groaned at her touch, he curled his fingers along inside, her breath hitched in her throat.

Jack grinned, "I can't take the suspense any longer." removing his fingers from her and yanked her panties off. She felt her body pushed against the tree further, his member freed from his pants. He yanked her dress up and onto her hips, grasping her one leg to help spread her legs. He pushed himself into her, she cried out from pleasure. Jack felt her contract around him, pulling out slightly before he rammed back inside, she yelped this time. Elsa threw he head back slightly, Jack eagerly sucked at her throat, his member continued its thrusts. Her leg shook trying to keep herself up, Jack sensed her weakness yanking her other leg up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, Jack pushed her back against the trunk. Elsa moaned feeling her fingers clutch against the bark. Ice cracked along the tree, Jack pushed himself, grinded against her, anything to keep her gasping and crying out his name.

Elsa glanced down at him, her fingers ran through his hair, he dove back up to capture her lips. She felt her body reach it's climax, she pulled back crying out, begging for release. Jack continued thrusting until she cried out. Jack finished after she spilled around him, he pulled out. Elsa felt her body jerk, her fingers ice cold and throbbing. She released her powers, ice protruded from the tree, she yelped out feeling it pierce her skin. Jack pulled her away from the tree as they fell to the ground. He yanked his pants back up and glanced at her "Elsa, what happened?" seeing some red colored snow on the ground. She sat up, "Sorry, I got lost in the moment again, this time with my powers. I didn't meant to." as she glanced at the cut on her arm that dripped. He helped her up chuckling, "Perhaps you should channel that sort of emotion elsewhere." watching as her body healed itself.

She smiled nervously, "I'm sorry, I'll make sure to do that next time." Jack grinned, "Alright, we should probably head back home." helping her to her feet. She smiled as she grabbed her panties and slipped them back on, "Ok Jack." Jack smirked, "I prefered those off." he teased. She rolled her eyes, "Don't make me regret doing this here and now like this." He held his hands up, "Not another word." he smirked. She rolled her eyes again, "Alright, lets go." and then they were off back to Arrendale.

Among the shadows, Pitch emerged with a growl. He hated seeing his queen with Jack. How dare he do such a thing to what is his. He stared off into the distance, "Why do I feel such jealousy? Things like that only cause distractions. I need to focus." staring back up to where they flew off. He glared, clenching his fist, "Elsa you distract me so, I must have you by my side to end this distraction. Now we must set this in motion, you will come back to me. I will see to that." as he turned to face the direction of Burgess. He grinned, "Let's see about that now shall we?" he waved a sand creature. It hissed in response and followed Pitch towards the town.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Elsa was sitting in her room, Jack lounged next to her. Jack noticed a light from the balcony and got to his fee.t Elsa glanced at him, "What's wrong?" Jack opened the doors and stared up at the sky. Elsa sat up herslef, "Jack?" He glanced back in, "We are being called back to the shop. Something is up." She nodded and got to her feet. She followed Jack onto the balcony and they took off. They quickly made their way to the shop. Once they arrived, they landed outisde everyone was running amok. Jack pushed towards the shop, Elsa just followed not even sure she should be here, "Jack, wait, should I even be here for this? I'm not a Guardian at the moment." Jack glanced back at her, "Regardless, I need you by my side, Pitch is out there, and obviously wants something from you. You are now apart of all this, come." tugging her forward.<p>

They entered the shop, North was talking with Sandy, Tooth fluttering about trying to calm Bunny down. Bunny glanced over at the two, "Bout time you two got here, you have some explaining to do Elsa." pointing his finger at her. Elsa froze where she stood, Jack glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about Bunny?" as he stood in between them. Bunny rolled his eyes, "We know it was her, you aren't able to do such things." Both of them were at a loss for words, North came down, "Alright settle down, let's all talk civil here." motioning for everyone to come forward. Jack glanced at everyone, "What is going on, and what's with the pointing of fingers here? Elsa hadn't done anything, I was with her all day today."

Bunny glared, "Oh really, then do explain these mini snowman causing chaos down in Burgess?" Elsa's eyes widened, "What?" Jack was confused, "What chaos?" North sighed, "Jack,Burgess was invaded by these miniature snowman, they were causing destruction and forming ice. I need you to tell me what happened today." eyeing the two of them. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "We visited Burgess today, had a snowball fight with the kids. We had fun today, that was all." Elsa hugged herself, "And I made snowmen to play with us, but that was it. They stopped when we left." Bunny snorted, "So you did make them then. Well they were running amok and causing trouble. People were terrified seeing such a thing." Elsa felt a loss for words, Jack stood by her, "Look she didn't do anything bad, they were harmless, how could they have done something like that?"

North glanced over at them, "That's what we are trying to find out Jack, it was very surprising to see." Jack clenched his fist, "It must be Pitch then, he keeps showing up every now and then messing with her, he has to be the one behind all of this." Tooth responded, "Jack, Pitch wasn't there, nor was there a trace of anything that would lead back to him." North cleared his throat, "We just need to know what happened, accident, or not, we need to know." Jack growled, "It wasn't her, I would have seen it, I would have known." Bunny crossed his arms, "Yes here you stand and you haven't the slightest." North glared, "Enough Bunny, lets here her side of the story." all eyes looked to her. She felt uneasy and scared, North saw, "It's ok Elsa, just tell us what you know." She nodded, "We were in Burgess, we played with the kids, I made the snowmen to help play. I left them be after that, they stopped, they didn't do anything further, they just stopped."

Jack glanced back at them, "See, she didn't cause it." Bunny mumbled, "Yet she made them and then just magically started on their own again." Jack aimed his staff, "I said she didn't do it, she said she didn't do it, back off." Bunny jumped, "You really want to start something here mate?" North shouted, "Enough! No one is at fault here, we need to figure out what caused things to go all bad here. I don't believe Elsa is capable of doing such." Elsa shivered, Jack held his tongue. He knew she wouldn't do a thing like this, but her powers have shown a great deal of strength, she could have done something and her not know it. North sighed, "Alright, you two can go. We will take care of this, Jack I need to talk with you alone please. Everyone else, you may go." everyone left, Elsa walked outside feeling ashamed.

North sat down, "Listen Jack, I understand where you are coming from, and I know Manny's intentions on bringing her back, but if there is something else, you need to tell me." Jack sighed, clenching his staff, "North, she didn't do this. If she did, it was unintentional. She's still finding out she has more power in her than before. She would never harm anyone." North nodded, "I understand Jack, you need to help her, guide her in the right way. You say Pitch has show up, do explain?" Jack shrugged, "All I know is, he's been getting to her lately. Getting inside her mind, toying like he always does. He showed that he does have some magic now, but not enough to take power." North nodded, "Anything else? How did he get this power?" He sighed, "He got it from Elsa, he took advantage of her, fed off her fears before Manny restored her memories."

North raised any eyebrow, "Manny did what?" Jack nodded, "He did, apparently after she was with Pitch, he came to her, she remembers everything. Though she is still afraid, I know cause she tosses and turns at night. She fears of her being hated by us. Bunny reacting the way he did, I fear she is going to pull away." North sighed, "You should have told me Jack, all of this before now. You need to get to Elsa, she's in a vulnerable state right now. Pitch will more and likely try something. I will talk with the rest. I will see you again soon." Jack nodded and left. He walked outside, Tooth spotted him and came over, "Jack, Elsa went back home. She looked very upset." Jack sighed, "I know, what she feared just happened thanks to Bunny." as he jumped into the air to head back.

Elsa made it back to her ice palace. She shut the doors behind her, she felt so ashamed right now. She tried to have fun, but ended up causing trouble. She sealed the door, she wanted to be left alone, she didn't want to hurt Jack anymore. Shadows crept up the wall, she jumped when one came off the wall and walked towards her. She shot ice at it, "Stay back." It dodged it, before it continued to make shape, he stood there before her, "That temper of yours is not doing you any bit of good is it?" She glared at him, "Just go away, I don't want to be near anyone." Pitch grinned, "I heard what happened in Burgess, what happened, lose control did we?" She shouted at him shooting ice his way, "I have complete control over this, it's you who keeps trying to convince me other wise. Now go!"

Pitch laughed, "So here is where we stand, you really do want two enemies don't you?" She glared at him, "I have no enemies except you." Pitch glared, "You really think that? What have I done to you Elsa, you tell me what it was that was so terrible and I will take it all back." She felt angry, but couldn't say anything. He grinned, "Exactly what I thought, you are still thinking of me the way they tell you to. How about you for once think for yourself." he snapped. She grasped her head, "Just leave me alone. I want to be left alone." He chuckled, "Fine, but when you need me, I will be shut out because of you." as he vanished. She screamed in frustration, ice cracking up the walls, they began to glow red. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, she didn't want to become what he kept saying she might. She was good, she had Jack, but the way Bunny spoke to her, she felt otherwise.

The red continued to glow, his thoughts swarming her mind, "Get out of my head. Leave me alone!"

_Come to me Elsa, I will help you. They cannot._

She shot ice, "I said no!"

_You are stronger than you ever were before, they cannot help you. They will contain you._

She felt her head pound, "Just get out, leave me alone."

_You cannot deny this Elsa, you need me._

She grasped her head tighter, the walls splitting along the ice, "I don't need you."

_I need you Elsa, come to me._

She gasped, "Just go."

"Elsa!?"

She screamed shooting strong waves of ice shards, "I said GET OUT!" feeling her body shake. She heard a low grunt, she glanced over, he eyes widened with freight. Jack was on the ground, a few ice shards stuck into his arms, legs, stomach, and chest. She cried out and ran over to him, "Jack!" Jack grunted again, "H-hey." mumbling weakly. She felt tears in her eyes, "Jack I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I just-" as she felt a sob escape her lips. Jack sat up carefully, wincing as he did, "It's ok Elsa, it was an accident." yanking a few of the shards out, grunting as a few that were deep. She shook her head, "No this isn't alright, I almost killed you." backing away slightly.

_You see, I warned you about that temper of yours._

She gasped, her head beginning to pound again. Jack yanked the one from his chest slowly, he cried out, "Th-that hurt." he eyed her. She shook her head, "No, no, no this can't have happened." Jack whispered, "Elsa, it's ok, I promise, I'll be fine." pulling out the final shards from his legs.

_Once the Guardians find out about this, this won't end well. You are too strong for them to contain. You must come to me._

She stumbled back, Jack watched her, "Elsa?" She shook her head, "It's not ok, stop telling me this is ok. I'm too dangerous, I can't control my anger Jack." Jack stumbled to his feet, "Elsa, listen to me, Pitch cannot help you, he just wants you. Stop listening to him." She backed away when he tried to reach for her, "Jack I almost killed you. You need to stay away from me. I can't bare the thought of doing this again to you, or worse someone else." she cried. Jack snatched her wrist to pull her to him, "You listen to me, you cannot let him inside your head. I am not going to leave you, you need my help and I will help you. North will help you, we all will. No one will get hurt Elsa, so as long as you stop giving in to him." She tried to pull her hand back, "Jack please, I don't want to hurt you again." He pulled her into a hug, she fought a bit before she relaxed, he stroked her back, "Elsa, you won't hurt me, you only hurt me because of him. He got inside your head, you listened and reacted. He did this, not you." kissing her head gently.

She slowly nodded against his chest, her head still throbbing with pain. He was still there somehow, she just buried her face further into him. He just held her and calmed her, "I am not going anywhere Elsa, you can't get rid of me that easily." She shivered from her small melt down, she wanted to believe him, but she was still scared and the others still were't happy with her. Pitch had been right about her temper, she does have one and doesn't have control over it. Her powers are much stronger than she remembered, right now she was not safe to be around. Jack whispered in her ear, "I love you Elsa, just know that at least. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

**Ok yeah, so that all just happened lol. I think this is a good place to stop, for me yeah, for you probably not so much lol. So yeah Pitch will cause some chaos here, he has gotten inside her mind and tends to use the lovely fear to get her into his grasp. So yeah hit me up with a review and let me know what you think and until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**EEEK so excited for chapter 9 already, though I tend to start up my next chapters once the latest was typically posted lol. Hope everyone had a fun Halloween I know I did :) So anywho time for some more fun, yeah it seems a little dramatic, but hey its typical when you have Pitch being his normal pain in the ass self lol So yeah lets not waste anymore time here and get on with the chapter :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

A few days passed since her mishap with Jack. She was still trying to deal with the fact that she almost killed him with her powers. Jack kept reassuring her that he was fine and that she did nothing wrong. Her nightmares she had since that day proved otherwise for her. Again she woke up startled from seeing Jack in the same state he was in, the endless murmurs of it being her fault, her anger will get the best of her, and then she would see his yellow eyes in the corner. She slipped out of her bed quietly, she didn't want to wake Jack again. She knew he would be upset with her for allowing Pitch to manipulate her, but him doing so, or not, she still blamed herself for it. She let Pitch get to her, Jack was right about that, that's what caused her to set off. She glanced back at Jack, he was sleeping soundly, she sighed, "I'm sorry Jack, I need help." as she slipped onto her balcony.

The moon was full and bright, she leaned against the edge and glanced up, "I don't suppose you have any answers?" She sighed when she didn't hear a reply, but then again why would she, she almost took out someone she loved. She sat herself up and ran her fingers through her hair, before she went back inside. She froze when she saw Jack sitting up staring at her, "Elsa are you ok?" She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, just stepped outside a moment. I didn't mean to wake you." Jack sighed and got out of the bed, "Elsa, please don't lie to me. Was it another nightmare?" She slowly nodded, he sighed again as he stopped in front of her, "Elsa, I told you, it was an accident, you reacted the way Pitch wanted you to. Please stop blaming yourself for this."

She glanced down at her feet, "I'm sorry Jack, I just can't stop replaying it in my head. I hurt because I almost lost you." Jack chuckled lightly, "Elsa, it wasn't that bad, yeah it hurt, yeah it left scars, but you didn't lose me. I'm not going anywhere." brushing his fingers across her cheek. She nodded, "I know, but how would you feel if you did something like that to me? You would feel the same too wouldn't you?" He bit his lip and nodded, "Of course I would, but I would see that you are fine, you are safe, you are with me. You need to see that too." pulling her to him. She leaned against him and nodded, "I'm sorry Jack, I will try harder to forget, but I do need help Jack. Pitch is right about one thing, I do have an anger problem and it's getting tied in with my powers. I can't lose control like that again." as she glanced up at him. Jack placed a kiss to her forehead, "Of course, we will help you find ways to control it, but it's something you need to do Elsa. You let Pitch get to you like that, of course you will react."

She nodded, "Ok Jack, I will not let him get to me." Jack smiled, "Good, now can we please go back to bed now?" chuckling. She nodded and smiled, "Yes, that sounds good." as she felt him tug her back to the bed. She leaned up against his chest, her fingers lacing with his. Jack raised her hand to his lips placing a kiss there, "Good night Elsa." She yawned, "Good night Jack."

* * *

><p>Morning came quick, the sun beamed through the cracked balcony, Elsa rolled over and stretched. She glanced around seeing Jack had left. She got up and fixed herself up for the day before making her way down stairs. Once she was on the lower level, she went into the study portion of the palace, she paused before entering. She heard Jack talking and she felt her body freeze when she recognized Bunny's voice on the other side. She slowly backed off, she really wasn't ready to deal with him just yet, he must still be unhappy with her.<p>

_Of course he's mad, you are a danger to those they protect._

She mentallyt cursed at the voices, "Stay out of my head Pitch."

_Fine, but when things go badly, I won't be there, and you will have no one to blame but yourself._

She gasped when she felt her mind finally feeling relief. How long had he been there, she didn't know, but she was just calm knowing he wasn't there constantly reminding her. She went to head back, but the door opened, Jack stood there, "Oh morning Elsa, we didn't wake you did we?" She turned to face them, she shook her head, "No, you didn't. Was just wandering around, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Jack smiled and shook his head, "No, you didn't. We were just finishing up." as Bunny came around beside Jack. Elsa bit her lips nervoulsy, Bunny held his hands up, "No worries, Elsa. I just came to set things right, I didn't mean to go off on you that day. Just came to say I'm sorry." Elsa smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry too, I should have been more careful. Though I still don't know how, or why it happened."

Jack smiled, "No worries, it's all been taken care of. We are all back on the same page once again. As well as we are going to help you get better at controling that temper of yours." he chuckled. Elsa blushed, Bunny laughed, "Hey we all have one, just can't let it get the best of us and cloud our judgement. Don't worry, we'll help you out." Elsa nodded, "Thank you." Bunny nodded, "Alright, well I best be off. Got stuff to do as always. Catch you both later." as he tapped his foot and nothing happened. Jack laughed, "Yeah, this ice probably won't allow you to make a hole it in." Bunny sighed, "That's a shame, oh well I'll head outside then." as he left

Jack glanced back at Elsa, "So, how are you feeling this morning?" She shrugged, "Better actually. Seems like anything that was bothering me, is now gone." Jack smiled, "That's great to hear. Well I do have to go and bring a few blizzards to Alaska this afternoon, you can join me if you like?" She thought a moment, "I'll pass on that, I don't want to cause anything to happen while you are out again. I know I said I was ok with everything, but rather not jump into it right away. It is your job anyways, I need to find out my own." Jack sighed and nodded, "Alright, I won't be long, perhaps we can go someplace this evening when I return. Anywhere you'd like to go, think of some place and when I get back, we can go." She smiled, "Sounds great Jack. I'll see you tonight then." He gave her a kiss before he jumped into the air, "Definitely." as he took off.

Elsa sighed and went back upstairs to her room, she sat down on her bed. She formed a miniature snowman again, the same as the one's from Burgess. It came to life, it seemed to do what she said to do. She wished for it to throw a snowball, it would throw snowballs. If she wished for it to do anything, it would in return do the same. So unless this thing was told to do something, it wouldn't do anything. So how did it do those terrible things? She thought of Pitch, but the Guardians said he wasn't to blame, they would know. She sat there in confusion, her head started to hurt. Her confusion turned into frustration, but noticed the snowman was reacting when she was in her usteadied state.

She felt her mind become worried, had she really caused them to react after she left? The snowman continued to react whenever her mind wandered to something else. Soon she tried something else, she remembered being afraid, the snowman would grow ice. That's what they did in Burgess apparently, used ice and caused chaos among the town. How could the snowman have done this, she had nothing to be afraid of when they attacked? She quickly dismissed the snowman and is was no more. She huffed and laid back on the bed, "So it was my doing, but how?" Her head throbbed the more she thought about it. She decided to clear her mind and take a trip. She didn't know where to go, but needed to get out.

She found herself floating like normal and she made her down the mountains. She felt her mind drift and before she knew it she was in a new location. She was in a villiage, a place she had never been to before. She glanced around, there was not much, but a few homes and a couple of buildings. She glanced at her surroundings, she was in the midst of the mountains, the villiage lay at the base of it. She landed and wandered about, before she decided to tour the area. She felt her mind free and clear of any bad thoughts. She felt at ease, not having to worry about anything. She knew no one could see her, so she made her way through the villiage. People were doing their daily routines, and a couple of kids were outside playing. She remembered the day she and Jack played with the kids in Burgess, bringing a smile to her lips.

She explored further before she heard something, it sounded like a scream. She hurried and looked around, and saw nothing. Then she heard it again, though it didn't sound human this time. She continued her search when she spotted something dark from the wooded area. She went to get a closer look, it took off, further up into the mountains. It didn't sound right and decided to investigate further. She followed it, she noticed it left a dark trail of black shadows behind it. It did't take long until she spotted it up ahead, she eyed it carefully. It was a demonic looking creature, it snarled when it spotted her. She glared at it, not wanting to set it off. She watched it maneuver and poise as if it was going to attack. She really didn't know what this thing was or where it came from, but it didn't look good.

She went to back away, it snarled at her again, she froze. She held her hand ready, she didn't know what to expect, but when it decided to vanish, she really wasn't expecting that. She glanced around her, trying to find out where it went. She turned around when she heard a twig snap. She shot her ice in that direction, but there was nothing. She glanced around just as the creature lunged at her. She felt it pin her to the ground, she yelped shooting ice into it. It growled and backed off. She quickly got to her feet, and took off. The creature following her, matching her stride for stride. She turned and shot more ice at it, it howled and smacked into a tree. It snapped from the blow slightly, the creature shook its head before readying itself once more.

Elsa glanced around, she had to get it to go somewhere else, but at the same time, not get caught by it again. She watched as he studied her movement, trying to decide which way to go. She watched as it backed away slightly, she looked at it confused like. She heard something behind her, she turned and faced it, "Pitch!" He nodded, "Stand aside, that is something you don't want to play around with." She glared, "What are you doing here?" He eyed her, "Was looking for that and here I run into you." She glanced back at the creature, he growled at them, "What is that and why are you looking for it?" Pitch snickered, "It's a shadow creature, it tends to wander from time to time and cause trouble." She watched the creature decipher who it should jump at, "Something of yours?" Pitch slowly approached, "Not exactly."

She glanced back at him, "Either it is or isn't." Pitch shrugged, "It's not something I sent out here, it just does as it pleases. I just need to put it back." She glared, "Then do so before I do." Pitch laughed, "I'd love to see you try my dear." The creature roared and decided to pounce, Pitch glared as it lunged at her, he shot it back, though he didn't fully understand why he wanted to protect her. She gasped when it just barely scratched her as Pitch knocked it back. He approached her to help her, "Are you ok?" She pushed his hand aside, her arm bleeding slightly, "I'm fine, I don't need your help." as she glanced at her cut. Her arm wasn't healing, "What the?" Pitch grinned, "It's a shadow creature, not something your type can heal against so easily." The creature got back to its feet, Elsa readied herself and shot a large ice blast it's way, Pitch's eyes widened at the power she unleashed.

She watched the creature become solid ice, frozen in an awkward position, it's body bent in all sorts of distubring ways. Pitch eyed her in amusement, she just killed it off, "Such power, you managed to kill it ." Her eyes widened, "I did not." Pitch laughed, "Oh my dear, yes you did. That creature will not come back, I would know." She faced him, her eyes flared at him, "Stop saying that." pointing her finger at him. He held his hands up, "I didn't do anything, you did. Still haven't controlled that temper of yours have you?" She glared, her voice shouting in his direction, shooting ice his way, "I said stop it!" Pitch grunted at the blow, the sound echoing around them. She fell to her knees huffing, Pitch chuckled, "As you wish Elsa, I was only trying to help you." as he vanished.

She heard a rumbling sound, things beneath her shook, she slowly got to her feet. She glanced around her, her eyes widened, she quickly used her abilities to move faster. The snow around her in the mountains began to fall: an avalanche. She got out of the mountains and stumbled to her feet, she glanced behind her as the snow flowed down the mountain trails completely destroying things. She felt her heart stop, her eyes widened: the villiage. She watched as the snow devoured everything around it and more. She stood there motionless, her heart literally felt like it was shattering. It only took seconds for things to to be completely destroyed. Once the snow finally ceased, she approached slowly, her eyes just in a blank stare, "What have I done?"

_You killed them Elsa, the Guardians will surely find out about this._

She felt her hands cover her mouth, stifling a gasp. She shook her head, "No, no this isn't happening. I didn't mean to hurt anybody, I was just trying to stop bad things from happening." her hands now grasping the sides of her head.

_Run Elsa, they will be displeased with you._

She shook her head, "I can't, I didn't mean to. Jack where are you?" feeling tears pool in her eyes.

_He cannot help you now, none of them can. You killed them, you are not what they hoped for._

She felt more tears form, her body shaking, "No, I didn't mean for this to happen. This can't be happening."

_Come to me Elsa, before it's too late. They will come for you, they will be displeased with you._

She clenched her fists, frost sparking from her finger tips, "No, I'm not a killer." She jumped when she felt a hand touch her arms, "Elsa, come with me. Let me help you." she turned to face him once more. Elsa wanted to back away, "I didn't do this, it was an accident." Pitch nodded, "I know, they on the other hand will not see that. You are different than they are, let me help you find yourself. Come with me." holding his hand out for her. She eyed him carefully, he was right, they couldn't help her, she was not what they wanted. Jack was wrong. Pitch grinned feeling her hands slip into his, he grasped it and pulled her towards him, "Come my dear. I can help you." She glanced up at him, her eyes looking into his, she felt different. Pitch grinned, "Let us go before it's too late." watching her blue eyes focus on nodded and followed Pitch into the shadows, little did either of them know, Tooth witnessed this and took off back towards North's shop.

They appeared back in his lair, she glanced at him, "I don't understand, make the voices in my head stop." He felt a smirk appear and played along, "What voices Elsa?" She pulled her hand from his, "The one's you keep whispering inside my head." Pitch shook his head, "I've done no such thing, it's something that comes to very few. I hear it too Elsa." watching her closely. She glanced at him, "Why? What does that make me?" He smiled at her, "Perfection, and I intend to make you better. Are you ready for that now?" She slolwy nodded, "Yes Pitch, show me what I must do now." feeling herslef now having to trust him. She could never look Jack in the eye after this, how could he accept her being what he despises. Pitch pulled her to him, "Do you trust me?" She shivered at his touch, it still felt wrong, but what choice did she have now, "Yes."

Pitch smirked, "Good, just relax. Let go of everything, let me in." his fingers curling up along her face. She winced and slowly nodded, "Ok." Pitch pulled out a necklace from his pocket, "This will help you." She watched him hold it for her to put on, she turned around. Pitch wrapped the chain around her neck, it hung loosely, he clasped the clips together. He turned her back to face him, "Trust me." he whispered, his fingers positioning the red gem. It hung just above her clevage, she winced when she felt something pinch her. She glanced down, the gem imbeded into her skin, she glanced at him, she felt weakened, "What is this?" He caught her before she collapsed, his finger tracing the red gem lightly, it glowed, she gasped feeling it seep its dark energy into her, "It's a special gem, to help fix that light inside you. It will help you embrace your dark side."

She looked at him, "How was this supposed to help me?" her body twinging from the pain in her chest. He smirked, his lips pressed against her ear, "It wasn't, it was to help myself. I now have you where I want you, and there is nothing to stop it." She felt pain shoot through her heart, she shoved him away from her. She went to get away, but fell to the floor, she clutched where the gem was imbedded, it wouldn't budge. She felt the dark energy consume her thoughts, she rolled onto her back, Pitch hovered over her, "I shall see you when you awake my queen." and then her thoughts went blank.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Jack returned back to the ice palace. It was late afternoon, he got done a bit later than he thought he would. He glanced around the palace, it was quiet. He called for Elsa, but got a different response, "Elsa's not here Jack." as he jumped towards the voice. He eyed North, Tooth stood next to him. Jack eyed them both confused, "What do you mean? Where is she?" North sighed, "She is with Pitch. There has been a catastrophy." Jack's eyes widened, "Is she alright, is she hurt, tell me what happened?" he shouted. North held his hands up, "Easy Jack, Elsa is fine, but she went with him after an avalanche. Tooth saw the whole thing, there was an avalanche, it destroyed a small villiage, people are dead Jack. It may have been an accident, but Pitch was able to get her to follow him. We aren't entirely sure of the whole story." Jack yelled in frustration, "You have got to be kidding me! Tooth why the hell didn't you do anything?" pointing his staff in her direction.<p>

Tooth flinched, North stood in front of her, "That's enough Jack, she only heard and saw what little she did. There was no way she could have intervened with Pitch, he is strong again as you have said. She witnessed his magic, his black sand was everywhere, but not visible to Elsa." Jack threw his staff in frustraition, "Dammit North, why aren't we doing something about this? We have to get her away from him." Tooth spoke up, "What if she doesn't want to Jack? She left with him willingly, I cannot say for sure what happened. I just know that I saw Elsa react to something. She was angry and used her powers and the next thing there was the avalanche." Jack growled, "She would never go with him, she would never do something like that." North sighed, "I hope you are right Jack, I fear what Pitch may do to her, she can become very dangerous if he gets to her."

Jack sighed, "So what do we do now North?" He glanced at him, "We get with the others, let them know what's happening. We have to find her before it's too late." Jack nodded, North tossed a snow globe, they lept through the portal.

**Ok yeah here we go. I hope everyone will be pleased with this, the idea came to me and I went with it. I thought it would be perfect, and now Jack will have to save her from this darkness she will become. OOOH I have high hopes for this lol. Anywho just hit me up with a review and let me know what you think and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo chapter 10 here we go and I can't wait to get it going :) Let us see what darkness displays through these chapters which lie ahead lol. FireEmber I hope I haven't destroyed your thoughts and ideas with this or where you wanted this to go. I was just getting the ideas and going with them. So I hope I am not disappointing here, but I won't keep everyone here for long. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa woke up with her head pounding, she slowly sat herself up. She winced feeling a slight pain to her chest, she ran her fingers along her chest. She felt something and glanced down, it was a red gem necklace, her fingers brushed over it, it glowed brighter. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, her head felt like it was going to split. She brought her feet over the edge of the bed she was laying in. She stood up, but fell back against the bed. She couldn't remember where she was, or how she got there. She heard a chuckle from the doorway across the room, she glanced over, "Who are you?" He came into the room, "I am Pitch Black. I hope you are feeling better today, you weren't yourself last night and passed out." She glanced at him confused, the name rang a bell, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He stopped in front of her, holding his hand for her, "Let me help you." She slowly slipped her fingers into his, he pulled her to her feet. She lost her footing for a moment and fell against him, Pitch grinned, "Easy now. Don't over do it." She glanced up at him, "What happened to me?" He glanced down at her, his fingers grazing her cheek bone, "I helped you to get better, you had a bad run in before you came to me in your state last night." She felt her chest ache again, "Why does it hurt?" He sighed, "Something that will stop in due time, the necklace will help. It's fighting off the bad thoughts that will consume your mind and try to control your heart." She glanced down at it, "What is trying to control me?" Pitch grinned, "Jack Frost, he wants you for your powers. He wants you to do what the others want, to control you. I stopped him from doing that."

She looked confused, her chest sent a sharp pain at the name, she gasped. Pitch held her, "My queen what is the matter?" She shivered, "It's nothing." shrugging it off. Pitch eyed her carefully, she was still in the early stages of her change, he had to keep a close eye on her. She looked up at him, "So now what?" Pitch smirked, "Now we get even with those that dare try and control you." his fingers brushing along the gem, it glowed brighter. Elsa gasped feeling the energy pour into her heart, she closed her eyes. Pitch brushed his fingers along her neck, "Look at me my queen." The glow stopped and she opened her eyes, her blue eyes shown brightly, but a black ring surrounded it slightly. Pitch grinned, "Perfection, that is what you are." kissing her forehead gently. Elsa sighed feeling the ache finally subside in her chest, she felt her mind desiring to get even.

Pitch tilted her chin up, "Now my queen, are we ready to go have some fun?" She nodded, "Yes Pitch, I'm ready." He smiled, "Good. Let us go now." waving his hand to use the shadows and he pulled them through. The appeared in the mountains, she glanced around, "Why are we here?" Pitch looked at her, "Well every king and queen needs a palace, then a kingdom to follow." as he formed large amounts of shadows and black sand. It maneuvered around taking shape, it tore into the side of the mountain, she stared in awe. The ground began to rise around them, she felt them ascend as the walls around them sealed. Pitch stood by her and took her arm into his, he pulled them out onto a balcony. She stood there and glanced in awe at everything around her. He stood behind her now, his fingers tracing her arms, "Does this please you my queen?" She nodded, "Yes."

His hand snaked around her waist, she gasped at his touch, his lips pressed close to her ear, "How else can I please you?" She bit her lip, "I want to see this Jack Frost, I want to make it clear that I am not to be controled." turning her face towards his. He smirked, "With pleasure." feeling himself lose control to her. He jerked himself away from her, she still had this power over him, he despised it. She felt him there, then the next he was away from her, she eyed him confused, "I'm sorry if I have said something to upset you." Pitch grinned slyly and turned to face her, "You haven't said anything, I just have a personal issue I am dealing with." She nodded and approached, "I trust it is something I can help you with?" He chuckled snatching her wrist yanking her towards him, her body pressed against his, "It is definitely within your capabilities, among other things."

She winced slightly as his roughness, she felt her fingers twitch slightly, increasing in cold. She smirked and pushed him back returning the favor, "I am not one to be taken so lightly, my king. You may have helped me, but I can assure you, don't cross me." her eyes holding a dangerous glare to them. Pitch grinned, feeling himself erupt with joy with her new attitude, "Oh I would love to see that, do show me sometime." he dared. She grinned, "Perhaps another time, I want you to take me to Jack Frost. I need to remind him the same." He slipped his hand around hers, "Come with me then." waving his magic about, his horse appeared. He pulled them onto his and they rode off.

* * *

><p>Jack and North searched endlessly through the mountains of Arrendale with no such luck. Jack grew tired and frustrated the longer they were out without success. North glanced at him, "Easy now Jack, I am sure we will find them." Jack sighed tossing his staff aside in the sled, "You've been saying that for hours now. We haven't seen or heard anything since yesterday, and so far today is proving to be the same. I swear once I find him, he's going to regret any decision he's made." clenching his fist. North landed the sled along the ridge, "Listen Jack, this sort of talk will get you no where. Especially when dealing with Pitch. You want to go with rage in your heart, then you will fall. Pitch will win and Elsa will fall to him. It's your choice Jack, I suggest you choose wisely." his voice stern and serious.<p>

Jack glared, he hated being told he was wrong, he just wanted to keep Elsa safe. She didn't ask for any of this, Pitch was definitely up to no good and wanted to get even with him. He just wish he never stepped foot outside and left her alone. They all needed to know what happened, it wasn't easy trying to clean up the disaster that was made. The avalanche made quite a small chaos among the surrounding villiages, terrified of another catastrophe occuring. Jack sighed, "I'm sorry North, you're right. I just-" "You just really love her, I know. We all do. Let that be your guide, not the rage." North finished for him. Jack nodded and sat upright, "Alright, well we should probably look further away from Arrendale, it appears there is no trace of them here."

"Oh but we were just about to start the fun. Why leave so soon Jack."

Both glared up, Pitch dismounted his horse, waving his magic away. Jack growled, North grabbed him by the shoulder, "What are you up to Pitch?" Pitch held his hands up in defense, "I haven't done anything North, why would you suggest such a thing." he smirked. Jack shouted, his staff pointing at him, "We know you took Elsa, where is she?" Pitch chuckled, "Oh she's around, that much I'm sure of." Jack glared, "What have you done to her?" Pitch shrugged, "Why don't you ask her yourself Jack." pointing a finger behind them. They both turned to stare at her, Elsa stood several feet away from them. North Kept his eye on Pitch, Jack focused on Elsa. He eyed her carefully, "Elsa?" She smiled dangerously towards them, "Hello Jack, Pitch here tells me what you've been up to. Can't say I agree."

Jack eyed her confused, "Elsa what are you talking about?" Elsa chuckled, "Don't play coy with me Jack, you're standing on dangerous territory now." her hand glowing blue. Jack eyed her carefully, his staff in hand, "Elsa I won't fight you." She grinned, "Good, makes things easier for me." shooting ice to devide Jack from North. Jack lept out of the way as did North, a large wall of ice split them apart. Jack glanced back at her, "Elsa snap out of it, what has Pitch done to you?" She shook her head, "He hasn't done anything, he's helping me. Helping me to free myself from your control. I am not one to be controlled Jack." forming an ice-sickle in her hand. Jack readied himself again, "Elsa, he's the one controlling you, you are not like this."

She shook her head, "According to whom Jack?" Jack stood there at a loss for words, he swallowed before he spoke, "According to you Elsa. Please just come back to me, we can help you." She shot the ice his way, Jack deflected it with his staff, "I don't need your help Jack." Jack growled and lunged towards her, she readied herself, "Yes you do, I won't let him manipulate you any further." shooting frost her way. She ran from it, shooting ice shards his way, Jack lept into the wind and rode it towards her. She turned to face him shooting more ice his way, Jack deflected it, shooting ice her way, she felt a piece hit her chest, where the gem was. Elsa cried out from pain and fell to the floor.

Jack ran to her, he tried pulling her to him, she shoved him away, she gasped for air. Her hand clutched where the gem was imbedded, before she rolled onto her back. Jack eyed her carefully, had he hit her that hard? He spotted the gemstone flickering red, "What the?" his fingers touched it, it shocked him causing a yelp from him as well as her. She opened her eyes and stared at him, her eyes still holding a black ring around her blue ones. Jack saw this, "Elsa what happened to you?" She gasped hearing his voice, "Jack!" He hovered over her, "I'm here, just tell me whats wrong." She felt pain arise in her chest once more, she rolled onto her side, she crawled away from him. She stumbled to her feet, "Stay away from me before I kill you." she hissed. Jack stumbled after her, "No, let me help you."

"That's enough of that."

Jack turned to face Pitch, with a black dull arrow rammed into him throwing him away. Jack cried out from pain. Pitch approached Elsa, he helped her to her feet, "My queen are you alright?" eyeing the gem. His finger grazed it, it brightened red once more. Elsa cried out from more darkness surging into her heart. Pitch caught her when she felt weakened, "Come my dear, you aren't quite ready yet." waving his magic to bring his horse back. Jack watched them, Elsa craddled in his arms on the horse. Pitch grinned back at them, "We will see you again, right now I must tend to her." as he took off. Jack grunted and crawled to his feet, North thundered over to them, his face holding a few cuts and bruises, "Are you alright Jack?"

Jack huffed, feeling his chest ache, "Yeah, just really confused right now. Something is wrong with Elsa." North rolled his eyes, "You are just now noticing this Jack, she tried to kill you." He glared at him, "There was this red gem, it looked to be imbeddeded into her chest. Whatever it is, I hit it unintentionally, she remembered me for a split second, then went back to her cruel self. Pitch intervened when I tried to help her again, he said she isn't quite ready, what does any of this mean North." North's eyes widened, "Dark magic Jack, it's something he created centuries ago. From what you are telling me, it sounds an aweful lot like the heart of darkness stone." Jack eyed him confused, "What is this heart of darkness stone?" North sighed, "It's just that, it's designed to change ones heart to darkness. Make them cruel, heartless, and down right dangerous. The longer the host wears it, the further they become what they are."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "So what do we do North?" North yanked Jack along side him, "We need to get the off of her, before any chances of her being normal like before are completely gone. Though it will not be easy, it's linked directly to her heart, if removed wrong, it could kill her." Jack jumped into the sled, North snapped the reigns once he was inside, "We just need to inform the others, now." as they rode off.

* * *

><p>Pitch landed the horse and jumped off, he took them inside. He set her down on the bed, he sat next to her. She felt her body shake slightly, "What's happening to me, why does it hurt Pitch?" unable to keep her eyes open to look at him. Pitch growled, "It hurts because you were reckless and allowed Jack to touch this." running his fingers along the gem. Whenever he touched it, it flared up bright in color. She winced feeling more darkness seap into her. He pulled back, he had to be careful, too much at once could kill her. She opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, have I displeased you?" His fingers traced along up her neck, "Never my queen, you are here with me, that's all that matters." feeling himself turn towards the side he hated. She had this power over him, he had to destroy this.<p>

She turned her face against the pillow, Pitch traced his fingers through her hair, "Next time you must kill him. Do you understand?" She slowly nodded, "Yes." feeling her chest aches. She didn't want to let him know that, she didn't want to upset him further. He eyed her, "You need to rest now, I will check on you later." She nodded feeling her mind drift into a deep sleep. Pitch left her, her mind wandered. She dreamt of Jack Frost, memories drifted in and out of her mind. She witnessed him being there for her, caring for her, loving her. She shivered in her sleep. More memories slipped through her mind, in a random order of events. She thought it wouldn't end, she jerked her body upright. She felt a burning sensation in her chest this time, she looked down to see her fingers digging around the gemstone. Blood trickled lightly around the gem where her nails dug into her.

"What are you doing my queen?"

She glanced over seeing Pitch in the corner. She really didn't know what she was doing, she looked down seeing her fingers still there, she pulled back. Pitch approached her, "It seems something is trying to remove this, we mustn't have that. You doing so, Jack will surely take you away from me." She looked up at him, "I saw him in my dreams Pitch, why?" Pitch looked down at her, "He's trying to get inside your mind, it's what he does. You must block him out, for me." his fingers tracing her face. She nodded, "Of course. I will try." He grinned down at her, "I cannot afford to lose you to him. He must know the pain I once suffered." She looked up at him, "Show me how to do that." feeling her heart scream at her for uttering those words. She was beyond confused why her mind was saying one thing, but her heart was desperately trying to fight back.

Pitch smirked, "I can definitely show you how. Help me make him suffer." pushing her back onto the bed. She felt her heart beat increase, he hovered over her. She looked up at him, his lips pressed against hers. She felt a gasp escape her lips, his fingers brushed the gem once more, her mind went at ease, her ahce died out. Pitch growled, he needed her, his desire grew, he needed to satisfy this new hunger. His hands pinned hers roughly abover her head, his lips sucking her bottom lips before it found her jaw. She gasped at his roughness, his lips growing more needy and found her neck. She heard him growl more, her heart was pounding, she felt his grip tighten on her wrists. His lips came back up and captured hers once more, her taste intoxicating his thoughts.

He hated feeling like this, how she made him feel, never before had he felt this painful desire, but needed to satisfy it, and satisfy it fast. His fingers released their hold on hers, he tore her dress at the center, wripping it apart. She yelped and arched her back when his mouth took hold of a swollen nippled. Her mind was in a haze, her heart was screaming something, her body reacted to every touch he made against her. Pitch grew more hungry, he took a hold of her other nipple, before trailing suckling lips down her bare stomach. He felt her hands run along his arms, he pulled back teraring his top off, his greay toned chest exposed. Her fingers roamed along him, he felt something inside him, it angered him. Black sand formed to ropes snatching her wrists and yanking them back above her head, pinning them there.

He glared down at her, she eyed him confused, he had to remain in control. His fingers tore the remainder of her dress off, her panties remaining. He bent back over her, his lips capturing hers, she responded, he pulled away, his teeth now grazing her collar bone. His fingers found her sex, he stroked her through the thin material, her back arching in response. He sat himself up, his fingers still rubbing her, she brought her legs closer, he tsked keeping them apart. She felt her body react, instantly becoming wet under his rough touches. Just when she would release, he stopped. She glared him him her fingers seeping ice along the walls. He grinned at her, "What makes you think you deserve that my queen?" She growled, positioning her foot just right to press against his hardened member.

Pitch felt his breath hitch inside his throat, she eyed him daringly, her foot rubbing against him, "Why haven't eye my king? You deny me everything else." Pitch growled snatching her foot away from him, his finger slipping past the material pressing into her. She gasped feeling his finger now present inside her, he smirked, "You are very daring, I'd be careful with that." pushing a second one inside her. Her back arched feeling his fingers stroke her inner walls. Pitch regained his control, "Is this what you wanted?" watching her body twist against his touch. She felt her heart ache return, she eyed him, her voice whimpered, "N-no." Pitch glared, his finger brushing the gem, she cried out when he didn't pull it away as soon. He watched her body jerk in response before releasing his hold, the gem dimmed down. She gasped, before looking back at him, his fingers removed.

Pitch hovered over her, "Let Jack know the pain I felt, show him for me." slipping her panties down. She felt her breathing increase, her heart pumped faster. He parted her legs, freeing himself from his pants. He pressed into her, she cried out slightly, feeling him fill her completely. She felt her body react and roll her hips against his, he growled, "That's it my queen, he will feel my pain." pressing back into her releasing his ropes hold on her. She moaned and closed her eyes, memories flooded once again, she saw Jack with her. He pressed into her again and again, she felt pain shoot through her mind, she gasped. She opened her eyes to see his yellow eyes burning into hers, she cried out. Pitch chuckled, "What's the matter my queen?" seeing her fear. She felt something different shoot pain through her chest, she felt herself reaching for it again. Digging her fingers into it, Pitch slammed into her, she cried out from both pain and pleasure.

He pulled himself out once he finished, fixing himself slightly, her fingers still dug into the gem. He tore her hands from it, backhanding her, "Not a smart move there my queen. I believe you should rest now." feeling her body tense slightly, feeling a small sob escape her lips. She watched as his black sand dusted her eyelashes and she collapsed against the bed. Pitch grinned as he covered her, "No more interrupting thoughts my queen." as he slipped out. Elsa shivered feeling sleep overcome her, her fingers returning to her gem digging back into it, her voice whispering, "Save me Jack." as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Jack had returned to the shop with North. Everyone was there and made aware of everything. They all sat around and discussed the matter at hand. All trying to find a way to stop Pitch and save Elsa from this heart of darkness gem. He felt a sudden sharp pain to his chest. It wasn't much at first, but then a second wind of it hit him. He clutched his chest, he fell from his chair onto the floor. All heard and jumped over to him, North helped him sit back up, "Jack talk to us, what's happening?" Jack shook his head, it continued to ache and he felt his mind split, he cried out from pain. North shouted, "Help me move him." as everyone made space and Jack was laid on the table. Jack gasped when he heard her, he bolted upright. The pain ceased, all eyes were on him.<p>

North placed a hand to his shoulder, "What is it Jack? What happened?" He glanced his way, "I heard her North, she wants me to save her. How is this possible North?" North sat back, "She is your other half Jack, Manny made her that way. It was why she was brought back, it is how you can hear her, and from the looks of it, feel her." Jack looked at him confused, "Why now though?" North sighed, "Because she's reached out for you, she's tucked away while that gem is at work. She's managed to fight back somehow. Her abilities are stronger than we all thought Jack, Pitch will know soon enough, we must get to her and get her out of there. If he knows, he will increase this if he hasn't already." Jack nodded, everyone around him agreed. They had to get her back.

**Ok, not sure how, but I think this went well, it gave a little bit of what everyone wanted, I think lol. Anywho, FireEmber I do love your idea in the comment you made, I will definitely work with that :) Though I wrote the first half of this stuff, including the top bold writing before I read your comment, so I will address it now :) So yeah hit me up with a review and tell me as always what you think, and I will see you all again soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11 (NEW ENDING)

**Ok everyone I do apologize for the lateness here lol, been dealing with a nasty cold and as of right now I am all drugged up on meds lol so this will be interesting to see what sorts of things come about during this story, perhaps I should see what my end response will be and if things were changed or not lol. So anyways thanks for everyone that's reviewed and stuck with me here, so I will get right into this now. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Several days have passed, Pitch hasn't drawn any attention to himself, nor has Elsa been seen since they left. Jack sat inside the ice palace, they had to think of a way to reach her, to save her. He glanced up, the moon was shining brightly through the entryway of the balcony. He sighed and brought himself to sit outside, he glanced up, "Please Manny, tell me what I must do? Where has he taken her?" feeling completely empty inside. He needed to get her back, needed to set things right with everything. The wind blew around him, he embraced it. He wished Elsa would reach out to him like before, but she remained silent since then. He feared he's lost her completely to Pitch. He slumped down against the ice, "Maybe I can reach out to her?" Closing his eyes, unsure of what, or how he was to do this, but had to try.

He opened his eyes back up, "This is useless." getting to his feet. He sighed in frustration, how had she been able to reach him? They were somehow connected, but still didn't explain anything else. He glared back up at the moon, "I know you meant well Manny with bringing her back to me, but it would be nice to have more answers." clenching his staff in hand. He hated himself for getting mad like this, but just once he would like to know more than just what little has been provided. The wind blew once more, as if tugging him. He raised an eyebrow, he couldn't ignore something like this, even though it could mean nothing. He lept from the balcony, riding the wind to where it was guiding him. He followed wherever it tugged him, eventually spotting the north pole in the distance.

He was soon brought through the town, unable to control where he was being dragged this time. He soon burst through North's shop, snow blowing everywhere, the Yetis causing a fuss. He held his hands up as he knocked things over, "Sorry, sorry!" North came in the room, Sandy following, "What are you doing Jack? Stop making mess!" Jack felt himself tossed onto the ground, "I didn't mean to, I was literally dragged her." North helped him up, "What do you mean Jack?" He straightened out his hoodie, "I was sitting at the ice palace, trying to talk to Manny, then the next thing I know, I am being dragged here by the wind." North nodded, "Ah, interesting, wonder why you would be brought here."

A light beamed down through the window, lighting the spot where Sandy was standing. Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion. Jack thought a moment, before a giant smile appeared, "Of course!" he shouted. North literally was pushed to the side as Jack ran past him, "What is it Jack? Tell me!" Jack stopped in front of Sandy, "He's the answer." gesturing his hands towards him. Both Sandy and North looked at Jack confused, Jack laughed, "Sandy I need you to put me to sleep, in a dream state." Sandy glanced at North, North looked back at Jack, "Why Jack?" Jack glanced back at North, "So I can communicate, or try to at least, with Elsa. Perhaps see something, hear something." North sighed, "Are you sure Jack? Pitch has his hold on her, he could sense you there if he's around." Jack nodded, "A risk I need to take, please just do it." North nodded, "Ok Jack, Sandy, knock him out." Sandy nodded and waved his sand, Jack fell to the floor asleep. North smacked his head, "Well I meant after he was laid down at least." chuckling. Sandy just shrugged.

Jack felt still awake, but was definitely asleep. He soon reached out, trying anything to reach her that he could think of. He was soon swept into darkness, he glanced around, no idea where he was now. He found himself wandering about, he had no idea where he was going, but kept following his current path. He heard voices, he followed them. He got closer, the voices grew louder. Soon there was a loud bang, followed by yelling. He soon saw Pitch disappearing into the shadows ahead of him, he quickly made his way to the door. He slipped through no problem, he spotted her causing him to freeze where he stood. She sat on her bed, her hand to her cheek, obviously she was confused. She quickly jumped from her bed, eyeing things around her in the room. Had she heard him? He slowly reached for her, she backed away feeling something near her.

Jack approached her, she was scared, though she held her hand out defensively. He had to reach for her, "Elsa?" She gasped, "Who's there?" He brushed her hand, she recoiled it back to her side, shooting a beam of ice. It went right through him, he reached for her again, "Elsa, listen to me." She grasped the sides of her head, "Stay away from me." trying to block the sound of his voice. He watched as her hands went to her gem, he watched as she sank her nails back into her skin. Her voice was shaking, she was angered, "No, stop it!" her fingers kept pulling. Jack stepped forward and placed his hand over hers, her dark side screamed. Then I felt pain, and felt my body thrown across the room. I glanced up, Pitch was standing there, "Naughty, naughty Jack Frost. You are most definitely not welcome here." as he approached him.

Jack staggered back along the floor, Pitch hovered over him, "You ought not to touch what is mine." his fingers extended his dark sand towards him. Jack felt it as if it were punching him in the chest, Jack cried out, his head filling with dark images. Pitch laughed, "Stay out Jack, I swear I will kill you next time if you don't." as black sand consumed him. Jack felt pain and fear soar through his mind, before he felt strong hands shaking him, "Wake up Jack!" Jack shot upright, gasping for air. North held him steady, "What happened Jack, what did you see?" Jack caught his breath, he glanced up at North before getting to his feet, "I saw her, she sensed my presence there, both her and her dark side. Pitch found me, saw me, warned me to stay away." North sighed, "Well you were in his territory Jack, being in a dream state like that, it would only been a matter of when he would have found you."

Jack grunted, feeling his head hurt, "Well a lot of good it did me though, I was unable to do anything." North sighed, "Besides her Jack, did you see anything else?" Jack thought a moment, "It was really dark, but it looked like a place to live in suppose you could say. It felt cold there, though that could have been Elsa's doing." North nodded, "Sounds like he's made a place of his own. We just need to find it. He would keep them isolated, away from anything to attract attention." Jack rolled his eyes, "That much is obvious North. Still not much help without a location." North sighed, "We will find her, we just need to look in the less obvious places. Pitch will know that we will try anything to find him, so he won't use his normal tactics." Jack grunted, "Fine, then where do you suppose we start this time?" Sandy flashed signs above his head, North nodded, "Perhaps you are right Sandy. It's probably smack in the open and we are just over looking it."

* * *

><p>Pitch stood across from where Elsa sat, she glared at him, "Who was that Pitch?" crossing her arms. Pitch chuckled, "That was Jack Frost again, quite the little pest. He's so dead set on getting you back." She sighed, "How did he find me here?" Pitch shrugged, "Probably with the help of his fellow guardians. He was in a dream state, I gave him one hell of a nightmare to deal with." grinning. She grinned back, "Good, but please let me have a chance at him again. I promise I will do as you asked of me." Pitch smiled as he approached, "Oh do say it for me won't you?" She felt his hand caress her cheek, "I'll kill him for you." Pitch smirked, "Oh I do so love to hear you say those words. True spoken words of my queen. Perhaps we should dress you for the occasion." taking hold of her hand. He pulled her towards a wardrobe, he opened it. She eyed it carefully, "Impressive, though I feel like it's more you than me." glancing his way.<p>

Pitch looked her way, "Perhaps you should try it on first, before you change anything." his fingers tugging at the string which held her robes together. She gasped as the air touched her exposed skin, feeling Pitch slip behind her, the material dropping to the floor. Pitch reached around her to pull the dress from its spot, "Arms up my dear." She did as she was asked, the dress slipping over her, falling into place. Pitch slipped himself around her, glancing down at her, his fingers threaded the bodice together. She gasped feeling it tighten, her body tugged forwards and now against his. He carefully knotted the lace his fingers curling up along her chest and into the crook of her neck, "Now tell me what you think now."

Pitch stepped aside, his hand waving creating a mirror for her, she stared at her reflection. The gown flowed down to the floor, it was white, but the top of the bodice held black. Where her waistline was, more black, it flowed into the rest of the gown down the middle and out onto the edges. She felt his fingers stroke along her bare arms and neck, she gasped feeling his lips press against her shoulder. He smirked as he eyed her through the mirror, "Does it please you?" She nodded, "Yes." He grinned, "I'm glad, are you ready to finally rid of this nuisance?" She nodded, "Yes, bring me to him." her lips holding a grin. Pitch chuckled, "I will bring him to you my queen. Then you will finish him." his fingers turning her face towards his, his lips capturing hers for a moment. He eyed her, "Let us go." as he took them away.

They made it back to Arrendale, he left Elsa by the pond, she insisted it be the location. Pitch obliged and went to bring his attention to Jack. Once in place, he called forth his fearlings, demonic creatures began to take shape. He stared at the town, "Let the fun begin." as he sent them off to destroy. It wasn't long before he heard the screams of everyone throughout the town, he grinned, "Come on Jack, come to me."

* * *

><p>Back at the shop, the globe began to reveal the chaos. North glanced at it, "It's Pitch, he's in Arrendale." Jack jumped to his feet, "What are we waiting for, lets go." North grabbed him by the shoulder, "Easy Jack, this seems too out of ordinary, all this quiet and now he attacks? It doesn't make any sense." Jack grunted in frustration, "Oh come on North, he's there, we need to get there and stop him, Elsa could be with him." North glared at him, "And what if it's a set up Jack? We need to gather the others, go in this together." Jack removed his hand, "Fine you go do that, I'm going." as he lept up and flew out the window, ignoring any warnings North shouted at him. He flew as fast as he could, he had to get there, and fast before they leave.<p>

Once he got there, he saw the horrors unfolding with Pitch's monstrosities. He quickly began to take out a few, but was of no use. There was too many of them to fight off. He heard his sinister laughter, he turned to face Pitch, "Why Jack Frost, twice in one day." Jack held his staff and aimed it at him, "What's the reason for this Pitch, and what have you done to her this time?" Pitch growled, "I'm hear trying to find her actually, no thanks to you." glaring his way. Jack looked confused, "And what exactly have I done that is worse than what you have done?" Pitch glared, "I warned you Jack, if you intervened that I would kill you. Now she's run off, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Now get out of my way." shooting his sand his way. Jack deflected it with his frost. He fired back, Pitch did the same.

The fearlings took shape and began to devour any source of light around them. People were still running amok in the streets, trying to hide. Jack continued fighting back, "I will not, not as long as she is out there and vulnerable to your lies." Pitch laughed, "She wanted me Jack, she came to me. She killed people, I was there to witness it. Where were you then when she needed someone? I only helped her." Jack growled, firing more frost, his staff sparking, "She never would have killed anyone, you did it to her, you made her into what she is." Pitch deflected his attempts, his black sand whipping his direction, "Oh Jack, she killed them alright, for being reckless, unable to control that anger of hers. You were supposed to help her Jack, I warned you both. Now look at where she stands, and it's all because of you." smacking Jack to the ground.

Jack slammed across the pavement, he grunted from the impact, he got to his feet. He glared at Pitch, "She lost control because you manipulated her, made her afraid of what she could become. You got what you wanted." Pitch glared, "And I want it back!" he shouted ready to fire another blast, but was stopped. He felt the golden sand snap around his wrist yanking him back. Pitch glared, "Ah the rest of you pathetic lot, should have known." North helped Jack to his feet, "Stupid boy, told you to wait for us." Jack huffed, "Sorry, I need to find Elsa, she's ran off. I have to get her before Pitch does." North nodded, "Then go my friend, we will deal with him." Jack lept up into the air and took off, Pitch growled and tried to stop him. Bunny threw his boomerang to knock him back.

Jack flew through the woods, he had a hunch. He approached the pond, if she ran off, she would probably come here where it all began. He landed and glanced around, "Elsa!" he shouted. He heard a twig snap behind him, he turned and faced her, "Hello Jack." she smiled. Jack sighed, "You're here." Elsa nodded, "Why wouldn't I be here Jack? This is where it all began for us right?" still smiling. Jack nodded, "Yes, it was. Elsa are you ok, what happened?" noticing her new look. Her hair was half braided, the rest of her hair flowed around her bare shoulders, the gown was stained black. She chuckled, "Why nothing's happened Jack, I just wanted to have it here. It seemed right." Jack eyed her confused, "What are you talking about, Pitch said that you-" "Pitch said I ran away? Surely you wouldn't have believed that Jack." she grinned.

Jack held his staff, she shot ice knocking it out of his hands, "None of that Jack, I have a promise to fulfill." her hands glowing as she slowly approached. Jack eyed where his staff landed, he held his hands up, "Elsa, snap out of this, this isn't like you." She laughed, "Oh really, what am I like then? A push over, someone meant to be controlled? I don't think so Jack." firing ice his way. Jack jumped back and dodged the oncoming blades of ice. Jack landed, "Pitch is manipulating you, using you to take me down for him. That is not you." he shouted. She glared his way, "Why would he do something like that? I was there at the avalanche site, people were dead, Pitch was there." Jack felt pain, "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you and I wasn't. Now just stop this and listen to me."

More ice blades were shot his way, "No Jack, not this time. You will not control me." Jack stumbled to his feet, a few of the blades managed to scrape across his arms and legs. He watched her form a long ice blade, the tip pressed against his chest, "I will end this for him." He eyed her, feeling the pressure of the blade, but it never went through. She growled, "What is happening?" feeling herself unable to do anything. He looked at her, "Elsa, this isn't you, you are not like this. That necklace you wear, Pitch gave it to you right?" She glared at him, "What does that have to do with anything?" trying to push forward, he winced slightly feeling it press into him slightly. He gasped, "It's something that's making you like this. You've tried to remove it, I can see the marks around it." She glanced down at it, the gem flickered red, as if dimming.

She cursed, "Stop it. Just stop it Jack." pushing more. Jack winced more, "Elsa, I love you, please just come back to me." She gasped, her body freezing where it stood, unable to budge. She pressed her hand to her chest, it burned. She felt anger surge through her more, "No, I will finish this." Jack sighed, wincing at the pressure of the blade, "Elsa, please believe me. I have never betrayed you or whatever it is you think you know of me. Just listen to yourself, your true self." Elsa felt pain shoot into her chest, she cried out in pain, she fell to the ground rolling onto her back. Jack pulled the tip out from him, he hovered over her, "Elsa come back to me." pinning her arms above her head. She thrashed beneath him, she felt the pain rise before it just stopped, her body gasping for air. Jack glanced down, the gem shattered, her body was limp, but she was breathing heavily.

Jack released his hold on her, "Elsa?" Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him, "Jack?" He pulled her to him, "Oh Elsa, you're back." She winced slightly, "What happened?" Jack kissed her head gently, "A terrible nightmare is all. I'm just glad you're back." helping her to her feet. She stumbled into his arms, "I'm sorry Jack, I can't remember much, just something terrible happened then nothing," Jack rubbed her back, "It's ok, we will get through this, we just need to get you back. Let's go now."

"Let's not."

Jack felt his body surge with pain, he fell to his knees, Elsa screamed, Pitch emerged from the shadows. The other guardians ran to catch up behind him. Pitch glared, "My, my we are very powerful indeed. You managed to break one of my strongest magic. Such a shame, you did promise me his death, I guess you never really had it in you." his sand snatching her to him. She fought back, he grasped her, "Now we must return my dear. We have much more to do still." his horse appearing. He threw them on it, Elsa fought back as she yelled for Jack. North made it over there first, Jack collapsed to the ground, black sand was seeping from his wound. Sandy used his golden sand and smacked it like a whip towards the horse. It reared up on it's hind legs, knocking both Pitch and Elsa to the ground. Pitch cursed, Elsa immediately got to her feet and shot frost back towards Pitch's attempts to re-capture her. Bunny threw his boomerang knocking Pitch onto his back. Elsa ran to Jack's side, he gasped from pain. North stood between them and Pitch. Pitch rolled himself over and staggered to his feet, quickly merging with his horse once more, "You think you can stop me?" as he went forwards towards them. North yanked a snow globe from his pocket, "Elsa catch!" tossing it to her once she faced him. She caught it and yanked Jack to his feet, "Let's go Jack." yanking them through the portal. Pitch yelled, "No! You will pay for this dearly." North braced himself, the others behind him. Pitch charged at them, but vanished into nothing as he passed through them. They watched as he took off into the sky, back towards his layer. North sighed, "Let us get back to the shop. Now." yanking another snow globe from his pocket making a portal for themselves.

**OK so I realized per FireEmber's comment, I made a boo boo, so here is a newer ending and boom there we have it lol. Last time I try writing a chapter up while on medicine lol. SO yeah here you go, if you want to review it again, go for it, if not no worries :) I will see you all next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 (slight end change)

**YAY here we are with chapter 12! So excited, and yeah hopefully no more boo boo's from here on out, it's is time for us to build this up with more excitement (hopefully) and be awesome! Ok so I will cut to the chase and get right into this :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

A bright light, crashing, then grunts from impact. Elsa glanced around them, they managed to make it back to North's shop in one piece. She hoped to never have to use that snow globe in such a manner, that was quite painful. She slowly got to her feet and glanced to her side, Jack laid there breathing heavily. She got herself over to him, her hands brushing against his face, moving stray hairs from it, "Jack!? Jack, open your eyes, please just look at me." Jack coughed, "Ow, I'm going to feel that later." he groaned. Elsa couldn't help, but just hug him and breath a huge sigh of relief, "Oh Jack, I'm so happy you're all right." Jack gasped, "Ow, easy on the back please." She immediately let go, his head smacked the floor, he groaned again, while Elsa panicked, "Oh sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Jack chuckled lightly, "It's ok Elsa, let's check out the damage." slowly yanking himself to sit up. He winced when he did so, Elsa pulled his shirt up slightly, she eyed the wound in his back, black sand still lingered.

Jack peeked over his shoulders trying to see, "How bad?" She shrugged, "It's got black sand seeping from it, can't say I know what to do about it." Both of them jumped when a second portal had opened up, everyone else finally made it back. North approached, "Alright Jack, let's see that wound of yours." as he came around, Elsa stood aside. North glanced it over, "Interesting. Sandy, I believe this is something for you." Sandy floated over and glanced it over, he nodded, placing his hand over the wound. Jack winced slightly, Sandy rid the wound of the black sand, replacing it with his own, then he was able to remove it completely. North yanked Jack to his feet, "Alright, that is out of the way. Now on with more important thing, stopping Pitch." as he made his way up the stairs. Everyone followed, North turned to face them, "We know he has grown stronger once again, it appears this time, we are his prime target. He will do anything necessary to take us out. We must be ready."

Bunny nodded, "I hear you mate, no worries, we stopped him before, we will stop him again. Though this time, we have an extra player." as he looked at Elsa. She glanced back at Jack, he nodded in reassurance for her. North nodded, "Yes that is true, but are you going to be up to this Elsa? You have just been returned to us, we will need to make sure your mind is clear of any bad thought. We cannot afford you to lose sight of what is really important." Jack intervened, "What are you saying North? She can totally handle Pitch." Bunny rolled his eyes, "North is right Jack, we have to make sure she is ready for this. Who know's what other tricks he's played on her." Jack grunted in frustration, Elsa placed a hand on his arm, "Jack, please, I can understand perfectly well where they are coming from. I feel fine Jack, but I can't remember all that I did while I was with him. Who's to say he won't try and use it against me?"

Jack sighed, North spoke again, "I will have Sandy check her out, see if there is any lingering nightmares Pitch may have had, but I will warn you this will be painful. I am not talking a physical pain here, I am talking an emotional pain. You will remember all that happened." Elsa nodded, "Do what you must, I don't want to be a bother as much as I already have been." Jack reached for her, "You haven't been, just been pointed in the wrong direction and manipulated by a crazed psycho path." She nodded, Sandy waved for Elsa to follow, "Well, let's get this over with." Jack went to follow, North grabbed him, "No Jack, you must stay back. You do not need to see what she endured, it could get to you as well." Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine then."

Elsa followed Sandy to another room, he held his hand up for her to stop. He pointed to the nearby bed, she sat down, as she did, his golden sand floated in front of her. She was asleep before her body hit the mattress. Sandy entered her mind, bringing forth the nightmares, the dreams, everything that happened. Elsa winced, her body tensed as the images of everything floating through her mind. Her brow furrowed at certain images, her fingers grasping the blankets around her, ice began to tear the fabric. Sandy continued to keep his distance, but kept the images at bay, but still enough to allow her to see them, himself included. A frown crossed his face at the final scene, Pitch went too far, he saw tears slipping from the corners of her closed eyes. He sighed and waved his hands forming more sand, trying to ease her mind from the negative things. She gasped and her body jerked awake, she backed up against the headboard. Sandy eyed her, unsure of how she was able to wake from his sleep sand.

She glanced his way, "Thank you Sandy, everything is clear for me. I am with you all to stop him." Sandy nodded and floated back out, he paused at the door. He glanced back at her, motioning towards the door to see if she was coming. She glanced up at him, "I just need a moment. I'll be with you shortly." He nodded and left her behind. All eyes were back on him once he came back into North's work center. Jack glanced behind him, "Where is she?" Sandy formed signs above his head, indicating that she will be with them shortly. North beckoned Sandy over, "We must talk my friend. Everyone, give us a moment." as he and Sandy made their way up into a private room. Jack eyed them, Bunny sighed, "Well that doesn't sound good." Jack glanced back his way, "Why do you say that?"

Bunny shrugged, "I'm sure Sandy would have seen enough to give us an insight on her, I'm sure that's why North is talking with him now." Jack clenched a fist, "Why are all of you so against her all of a sudden? Pitch was the one who manipulated her, made her do all that she did." Bunny sighed, "On account that she had a temper that got the best of her, that was how Pitch was able to get in. Not to mention that she was able to break a rather difficult dark magic Pitch created. Jack, she is very powerful, you cannot say otherwise." Jack ran his hands through his hair, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, we are supposed to be helping her, not shunning her." Tooth approached, "No one is doing anything like that Jack, we just need to know if she can handle this without it going too far."

Jack went to say something, but Elsa cleared her throat, "I am sorry for any of the trouble I have caused. I cannot say I am happy with what has happened, but I can assure you I want to stop Pitch as much as any of you. I am aware of all that has happened, I must help you stop this." Jack glanced her way, "You are not to blame Elsa, Pitch took advantage of you, someone who has never dealt with him before." Bunny shrugged, "Yeah and we need to make sure you can control your temper so it won't backfire on someone other than Pitch." Jack growled and glared his way, "Like any of us were perfect at anything when we first started out. We all had our issues, we all had challenges with our new abilities, then we dealt with Pitch. Not a single one of us was perfect at first, hell we still aren't, but we all started off not near where we are today." Bunny stood down, Tooth nodded, there was silence in the room.

North's voice boomed as they entered the room once more, "Jack is right my friends, we all were where Elsa is standing now. Only this time, she has us to help her, we can't not help her, especially now." as he approached Elsa. He looked down at her, "She is one of us, a Guardian. She will find her center, just the same as when we did. Indeed she is very powerful and strong, she just needs to be guided in the right direction. Shame on us for discriminating what greatness she could become." as he turned to face everyone. Jack stood by Elsa, "I for one will not let our chance of helping not only another Guardian, but the love of my life, slip away again." Tooth smiled, "I will gladly help, would love to see what her center will become." North nodded, "Elsa, are you ready for this, being through one of Pitch's strongest schemes can take it's toll."

She nodded, "I am North, I want him stopped." Jack squeezed her hand in his own, "So what's the plan North?" North nodded, "What we always do Jack, stop the nightmares." Everyone nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>Pitch wandered his empty halls of endless darkness. He was fueled with rage and hatred. Once again Jack and his Guardian friends have intervened with his plans, only this time took something personal from him. Fearlings crawled from the shadows around him, all frantically raging about, desperately trying to find something to destroy. Pitch's eyes glowed brightly, holding a deadly stare beneath them. He had to take his revenge, he will take them down once and for all. He glanced around at the sight of his creations, he chuckled, "Oh my darlings, soon, very soon in fact, you will have what you desire. As will I, Jack and his pathetic lot will finally see what I am capable of. An eternal darkness like never before. Oh there will be blood, there will be death, and to see the looks on their faces, it will be quite entertaining."<p>

_But what of the snow queen, she is definitely strong._

Pitch stroked his chin, "Hmm, yes, indeed she is. She even managed to shatter my gem like it was nothing. She could pose a problem. Perhaps she should relive a few moments to help keep her at bay?"

_The Sandman may have already done something about that. He tends to fix things like that._

Pitch growled, "Yes, that annoying good dooer, always fixing my beautiful nightmares, into pathetic hopeful things."

_There may be a weakness you are already aware of master._

Pitch thought a moment, a sinister smile crossed his lips, "You're right, how foolish of me. The way to bring down Jack is to bring down Elsa, and vise versa. Manny you fool, you made them their greatest weakness. Oh this could be fun, but who to take it out on first?"

_Jack would make a lovely target, she will bend more easily if there was something at stake._

Pitch chuckled, "Don't I know it, then I can easily finish them both. The others will follow either before hand or after, though it won't matter the order. Come my pets, we must get ourselves ready. Darkness lies ahead, and it looks glorious." as shrieks filled the air around them. Pitch laughed as he submerged into the shadows, his eyes and sly smile remaining before vanishing. Quickly moving about the shadows, he slipped unnoticed into the towns. He appeared above the town and looked down before him. He waved his hands molding a few creatures here and there to cause some panic, "Now for a trail of bread crumbs, lets start by tipping the scale slightly." watching his fearlings run amok.

A few cries in the night were heard, he felt their fear, he savored it. He left his creations to do as they pleased, making his way back towards another nearby town. More creatures we left to roam, more fear. Pitch embraced it with open arms, "Oh how lovely this feels. Now for a final touch." as he stopped in Arrendale finally. He glanced around, his fearlins begging to be released, but he only made new creations. This time he unleashed more, he glanced up spotting the castle, "Patience my darlings, you will have your chance, we must be careful." walking inside. Behind him more screams were filling the night air, Pitch grinned. He maneuvered himself through the shadows with ease, he stood at the balcony that overlooked everything. He smirked up at the moon, "Now old friend, watch as I create a new fear like nothing before."

His fearlings he left behind grew in strength and power, the fear grew with ease. More cries were heard, though not just of fear, but of death. People were running amok now, his fearlings devouring and destroying everything, including the people. A few bodies lay lifeless among the streets, panic arose, fear of the unknown intensified. Pitch felt himself grow in strength, he eyed the moon once more, "Come on Manny, your move." as he created more monstrosities.

* * *

><p>Everyone lingered around the shop, planning their next move. The moon beamed down towards the globe, all eyes were on it. Images displayed among the towns, fearlings were running loose, destroying everything. Everyone stared in disbelief as the scenes played before them. People were running around in chaos, fear overwhelmed them, death was also present. North's eyes widened, "Pitch is out of control, we have to stop him. His power will only grow from here." Bunny frowned, "North, Pitch has never stooped this low before, never has he ever killed. This could pose a problem, he has nothing left to lose obviously." North nodded, "It appears so, but we must not stress on that too much, we have to get there, we have to put an end to this."<p>

All nodded, Jack grabbed his staff, "What do you think his motive is? What he really wants?" North shrugged, "He wants to put an end to us all Jack, we stepped on his toes one too many times, this was only to happen sooner or later." Jack nodded, "What's our next plan then?" North stroked his beard, "We must plan this carefully, we must go to Arrendale, put an end to this madness. Everyone, meet back here in an hour, get what you need to be ready. Make sure your homes are safe, make sure nothing can be used against us." Everyone nodded and made their separate ways.

**Ok yes, this was short, probably even sucky lol but I will pause it here so I can focus more on the battle scene and get the good stuff going. I have your idea FireEmber, I hope I won't displease you with the final touches :) So yeah hit me up with a review, let me know what you think, and I will see you all in the epic battle chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK yeah I edited the last chapter slightly, just so I can get that moment in there for you FireEmber :) THEN we will have a glorious epic battle lol. So yeah I do apologize this is taking me forever to update, had a rough week this past week with a surgery so now I am back and ready to get things rolling once again :) So yeah I won't keep everyone waiting any longer here. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Everyone departed ways, North went back into his shop, Jack led Elsa outside. He took her hand into his and he took them both back to the Ice Palace. Elsa remained quiet the whole trip, she wasn't sure of any of this, all she knew was she wanted to get back at Pitch for what he has done. He took advantage of her, literally, and she wasn't pleased with the end results. Once they made it back, she just walked back up to her room. Jack sighed and followed, "Elsa, you've been awfully quiet, please say something." She shivered, she really didn't want him to know any of this, it would only make her feel worse, or anger him. She didn't glance back at him, "I'm fine Jack, just a lot on my mind. I just want to end this, that's all." feeling her fingertips itch with cold. Jack just stared at her, "Elsa, if something is bothering you, please just tell me. I know that knowing whatever he has done to you isn't easy, but-"

"But what Jack?" she snapped. She turned to face him, he stopped, "Are you also afraid of me? Afraid of what I am capable of, of what I might do to Pitch as well?" Jack shook his head, "Elsa, I would never be afraid of you, I love you. Why can't you believe that, has Pitch altered you that much?" She quickly shook her head, "No Jack, but since I am no longer under his control, everyone is acting so different towards me. Like I'm a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. I'm fully aware that what I did was wrong, but I hate the reminder." feeling her eyes water. Jack felt pain strike him, he eyed her carefully, "Elsa I'm sorry for what happened, it was an accident, please don't blame yourself, Pitch was the real cause of this, not you." She sighed, "Regardless Jack, I remember it, all of it. I feel so ashamed." feeling her skin crawl at the images of them after. Jack approached her, "Elsa, just let me in, I want to help you." his hands pulling her towards him.

She wanted to embrace it, but she pushed him away, she felt so ashamed for what she did. Jack's voice changed more serious, "Don't push me away Elsa, just talk to me." trying to reach for her. She just stared at him, "Jack, how can you possibly want me after all of this?" He looked at her confused, "What are you talking about Elsa? What more happened?" not sure if he wanted to know. She shivered, she shook her head, she was afraid she would lose him for this. Jack gently grasped her arms to keep her from backing away from him, he eyed her, his gaze serious, "Elsa, did he touch you?" She felt her lips quiver, her eyes clenched shut, she bit her lip to keep from breaking out in a sob. He growled slightly, "Answer me." She didn't look at him directly, she slowly nodded her head. Jack sighed, he felt a surge of anger course through him, but stopped when he felt her press against him, he wrapped his arms around her.

She just held onto him, "I'm so sorry Jack, I betrayed you. I am so ashamed of myself." Jack just rubbed circles on her back, "No, you didn't betray me, you should not feel like this. It was my fault for not protecting you better. Pitch used you to get back at me, and in the worst way possible. No matter, he will be dealt with accordingly." kissing her head gently. She pulled back, wiping her eyes, "I still don't know why you would forgive me for something like that." Jack sighed, "I will always forgive you Elsa, no matter what. I love you." as he smiled down at her. She buried her face into his chest, "I love you too Jack." feeling him pull her from him, tilting her chin up to kiss her. She sighed into the kiss, Jack only pressed to deepen it. When he pulled back, she felt dazed, he chuckled, "Now then, shall we get back to the shop?" She nodded, reminded now of what still needed to be done. Jack kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, we can handle this." as he lept into the air. She followed him and they went back.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was back at the shop, North glanced around at everyone, "Well, it is time my friends, to once again take down this nightmare. We all know what we need to do, we all know what his intentions are. I ask that everyone be safe, don't be reckless, and don't act on feelings." he glanced at Jack and Elsa. They both nodded, North smiled, "I want everyone back safe and sound. Understood?" everyone then shouted yes. North nodded, "Good, then lets get going." as he tossed a snow globe, opening a portal to Arrendale. Everyone glanced at the other once more before they all jumped through. In the instant they were back in Arrendale, but there was nothing happening. The sky was gray and dark, the sound around them was eery and disturbing. Everyone kept their guard up as they began to split up and search the area.<p>

There were signs of destruction, there were cries of help that echoed through the empty towns like a dream. Around the ground, it was soaked with blood and rain. A few bodies were mangled on the ground, half in windows, some were just parts. Everyone stood there in utter disbelief, Pitch was out of control. Jack stuck close to Elsa as they separated from the rest, they slowly made their way towards the palace. The dead silence consumed their thoughts, made everyone on edge. Air whistled around them, hissing and growls followed, everyone glanced around for anything out of the ordinary. Elsa glanced at Jack, "I don't like the looks of this, something is not right." Jack nodded, "I know what you mean." Both of them jumped when a window nearby shattered, they held their guard up, but nothing showed from it.

North wandered by the fjord, he eyed his surroundings carefully, "Look sharp everyone, this seems to be the calm before the storm." Swishing about was heard, hollow screeching echoed from corners of darkness, shadows slithered along their paths. Jack eyed the shadows as they played and toyed their way around everything. Elsa felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up, she shivered and turned to face a large fearling panther, she froze, "J-Jack?" He turned to face her, he also froze when he saw it, "Don't move." his grip tightening slightly on his staff. Elsa felt her fingers growl cold, "No problem there." The panther growled, its body molded into a pounce ready state. Jack quickly shot a beam of frost its way, it hissed as it was knocked back. Elsa quickly merged with her snow and slipped out just as it was pouncing again.

Loud shrieking was filling the dead silence, shadow creatures took form, to what appeared like bats, but slightly larger. They took flight and began to swarm around everyone. Bunny tossed eggs that exploded knocking them off course. Tooth slashed around taking as many out as possible. A few more shadow panthers took shape and lunged forth. North swung his swords their direction. Jack lept into the air and flew up behind Elsa, "Stick close, Pitch is most likely toying with us." She nodded and landed to help the others fight off the fearlings. Psychotic laughter filled the air, Pitch floated through the night sky, "Oh I was wondering when you would show up. Pity you missed the fun, it was quite entertaining seeing them fight to their deaths." All eyes were on him.

Elsa felt her fingers twitch at the sight of him, Jack glared, no one was pleased with him. North shouted with his sword pointing at him, "You've gone too far Pitch, killing innocent people and for what a bit of fear?" Pitch grinned, "Oh but it was ever so satisfying, I've never felt fear like that before. I do hope to gain more, but I have to take care of a few things first." as he poured more shadows to create more creatures. Jack lept into the wind and shot frost his way, Pitch deflected it, "Now Jack, I will get to you momentarily. Must not rush into this." he smirked. Jack growled as he shot more, Elsa watched as Jack chased after Pitch. She went to follow, but there were three black wolves in her path, all were ready to pounce. She shot ice blades towards them, before she had to get out of there.

Pitch laughed as Jack fired things his way, "My Jack we are in quite the mood this evening. What is the occasion?" Jack yelled, "You dare speak to me after what you've done to her." Pitch laughed, "Oh we found out about our little fantasy did we now? Tell me Jack, did she tell you how she begged for it?" Jack shot more frost his way, "Shut up!" Pitch dodged his attacks, "Come now Jack, be reasonable here, I only gave her what she wanted. Pity you couldn't do the same." he smirked. Jack yelled, "You will regret those words." as he burst a large surge of his powers at him. Pitch watched with wide eyes as it smacked him, knocking him into the palace. Jack immediately followed him inside, Pitch chuckled as he merged into the shadows, "Oh Jack, I have struck quite the nerve there." Jack growled, "I intend to strike back a lot harder." as he held a defensive stance, his eyes darting around.

Pitch kept himself in the shadows, he chuckled, "I'd love to see that Jack. Come now, show me the monster _you _truly are. Perhaps you may be darker than her." lashing out a shadow whip, smacking him against the wall. Jack grunted as he shook his head from dizziness, "You really don't want to test me Pitch." Pitch appeared behind him, yanking him to his feet, "Oh I really think I do." as he threw him down a flight of stairs. Jack stumbled down a few before he got to his feet and back into the air. His stare was dangerous and threatening, he was on the hunt for Pitch. Pitch grinned, "Let's go Jack, show me the monster inside you." as he lashed out towards him again. Jack yelled out as he charged towards Pitch, his staff bursting with bright lights and frost. Pitch chuckled feeling the blow, "That's it Jack, make this so much more easier for me." as his whip coiled around his neck, yanking him to the ground with a crash. Jack grunted from pain, he gasped feeling it tighten, Pitch glanced down at him, "She will come so easily now that you are like this."

"Damn right I will." as Pitch turned in time to see a blast of winter erupt around him. Pitch was hurled through a wall, rolling across the floor, blood dripping from his lips. Jack fell to the floor slightly winded, Elsa floated towards Pitch, "Come now Pitch, you wouldn't fall this fast now would you?" Pitch glanced at her, he grinned as blood dripped from his lip, "Not in the slightest by dear." as he got to his feet. Elsa glared at him, "You wanted my dark side Pitch, how's it feel to be on the other side of it now?" as she lashed another small storm his direction. Pitch felt the blow hit, he merged into the shadows to protect himself, he chuckled, "Oh I am far from worried my sweet." She glanced around trying to find him, "Stop cowering in the dark." Pitch hissed, "You really want to face me, fine." as he appeared behind her. His shadows yanking her to face him, he grasped her hands, they were ice cold, she glared, "Release me!" she spat. Pitch's eyes stared into her, his eyes glowing, "You wanted me to come out, here I am, embrace it my queen."

She yelped feeling his dark energy wrap around her hands, engulfing her powers. Pitch grinned, "Not as strong as you thought you were." watching her bend to her knees, she was afraid. Pitch chuckled, but was immediately struck back across the room. Jack stood between him and Elsa, she quickly got to her feet. Pitch smirked, "Let's have some real fun now shall we." as he vanished. Both ran out towards the stairs and made their way back outside. Everyone met in the center, North dusted himself off, "Jack what's happened? Everything has vanished mostly." Jack went to answer, but a loud crashing sound was made. All eyes were on the center tower of the palace. Pitch erupted from the tower, as he floated, his hands waved his black sand and shadows began to form a new shape. It took only moments, but soon the creation was complete, all eyes were on the giant black dragon. Pitch laughed, his body fused with it, "Now let's see what you can do against me now." his voice boomed.

Everyone got to their feet and readied themselves. North glanced around, the fearlings returned from their hiding places, and began their attack. North looked to Jack, "Jack, get you and Elsa out of here. He wants you two the most, get somewhere safe. Now!" Pitch laughed, "I don't think so, you all wanted to fight, then lets fight." as he swarmed through the sky, his dragon shrieking and breathing black fire. Everyone scrambled and dodged the oncoming attacks. Jack and Elsa were in agreement, they both took off together towards Pitch. He watched in amusement, "Oh let us play Jack Frost, I want you to watch as you lose her once more." as he soared through the sky. They watched as it vanished into the dark sky, the held their spot, looking for anything that could happen.

A loud death piercing screech rumbled, Elsa spotted him and saw it was aimed for Jack, "Jack watch out!" Jack didn't hesitate and quickly swerved through the air, Pitch laughing as he struck at him. Elsa shot her snow storm his way, trying to knock him off course. Jack dodged several blows, Elsa met up with him to help him out of the line of site. Pitch chuckled, "Enough fooling around, seize her." he hissed. The dragon fired black fire towards them, knocking them both off balance. Elsa screamed as she felt the dragons talons wrap around her, clutching her in its grasp. Jack went to help, but felt a strong blast knocking him down. Jack felt his vision blur as he lost control of his flying. Elsa tried to escape, she watched as Jack tried to steady himself, but was still falling. She glared up at the dragon, she was overwhelmed by fear, she screamed for Jack. Pitch laughed, "It's over my dear. You belong to me." he hissed.

Jack went to shoot from his staff, but felt another strike against him, he gasped feeling himself unable to fly anymore. He felt himself plummeting towards the ground, he felt himself losing consciousness, until he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He felt himself erupt from an unknown strength, there was nothing, but an icy tinge in the air, a bright blue light, then a sudden jerk of pain then blackness.

**Ok I think that will do for now, I feel horrible about the late update with this chapter, I just hope everyone is pleased :) So yeah hit me with a review and I will get working on the next chapter, possibly the last chapter :) So I will see you all next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG we are on chapter 14! Well yeah I'm excited and from what I've been reading as far as your awesome reviews I say you all are pleased, or at least I hope so :) So yeah FireEmber you have given me a lot to work with and I will get set to work on that :) So without further ado I will get this chapter up and going. As always I do not own any of these characters**

There was nothing, but the eery quiet to fill the air. Elsa slowly felt herself come too once more, her vision was blurry. She blunk a few times, but still there was fuzziness. Her head hurt slightly, she couldn't remember anything except Jack falling to his death. Her eyes widened and felt her body jerk in realization, she glanced around trying to find Jack. She went to budge, but felt a pinch to her wrists, she glanced down, she was in a chair and chained to it. She tugged at the restraints with no success. She felt her heart beat increase, what happened to Jack? Was he alive? The more she thought about the unknown, the more her head continued to throb. She tried to remove the restraints, but immediately stopped when she heard him chuckling.

She watched as he slithered around around through the shadows. She tugged more at the restraints, she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw him now standing in front of her. She glared up at him, "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Pitch grinned, "It seems my queen has finally awaken. I do hope you are feeling well this time around." his finger brushing her cheek. She jerked away from his touch, "Don't you dare touch me." her stare an icy cold. Pitch chuckled, "Easy my sweet, no need to be rude." She glanced around, "Where am I?" Pitch glanced down at her, "Why back at our castle, where else would we be?" She glanced back at him, "Where is Jack?" Pitch glared and all but growled, "That annoying little pest won't be bothering us any time soon, or any further I should say." She immediately felt a pain in her chest, "N-no, you're lying!" feeling tears forming.

Pitch smirked, "Oh I made sure he was taken care of this time, I can't have him taking what is mine again." his fingers caressing her hair. She shivered at the touch, "I don't believe you." feeling his fingers run trails along her neck. He smirked, "Well believe it my dear, he's not coming back this time." as he knelt in front of her. She just glared at him, "Just leave me alone." as she went to kick him, but failed when his sand snatched her back. He eyed her, his hands grasped her thighs, "Still have such a temper, I do so admire that about you. Makes you so much more different than the others." his hand running along the slit of her dress. She cringed at his touch, "Just stop already." fighting her restraints. Pitch grinned, "I do so like the struggle, though I have to admit it was much more enjoyable when you were more cooperative when I put this on." his eyes drinking in her new look.

She looked confused, but glanced down at the new dress, her eyes widened at the sight, "You are sick!" Pitch chuckled, "Your old dress was a bit damaged when my pet grabbed you from falling. I couldn't leave you in such a distasteful attire." as he leaned in for a kiss. Her head turned to the side, cringing as she felt his lips against her neck instead. He whispered against her skin, "I do so enjoy this color on you, shows me your true self. That you truly belong at my side" his teeth now grazing her skin. He pulled back and glanced at her, she didn't want to look at him, "I will never belong to you." He chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that, but I'm sure you grow tired of sitting in that throne. I have set something up especially for us. I planned an entire night to celebrate my victory." as he released her from the chains.

She winced when she felt her body jerked up from the throne, she finally noticed it was just that. He pulled her through the shadows and were now in what a appeared to be a dining room. Pitch waved his hand, a table appeared with a black candelabra that was dimly lit. She watched him form two wine glasses and two chairs for them. He released his hold on her, he pulled a chair out for her to sit, "Come my dear, let us enjoy the night." She glared at him, she went to shoot ice his way, but nothing came, she looked at her hands confused, he chuckled. She glared at him, "What have you done to me?" clenching her fist. He smirked, "Oh did I forget to mention that I diluted your powers? Yeah can't say I wanted to have to punish you for using them. Now please sit." She hook her head, "No." Pitch glared as he used his sand to pull her to the chair, "I said sit my queen." She winced when she was now seated in the chair.

Pitch took a glass of wine and took a sip, "Delicious, care for a taste?" holding it for her to take. She turned her face, "Not interested." He shrugged, "Very well, how about this instead, I know you do enjoy this more." holding out a plate of assorted chocolates for her. She rolled her eyes, she just decided to humor him and took one. He grinned, "I thought as much." as he took one for himself. She quickly finished it, he grinned, "How was it?" She glared at him, but said nothing. He sighed, "I am trying my queen, I only want to please you." She rolled her eyes, "You will never succeed. You will never get away with any of this." she spat. He grasped her chin, "My dear I already have, tonight we are celebrating my victory. I have won my prize, I have finally rid myself of that nuisance Jack Frost. What more can I possibly ask for?"

She jerked her face from his grasp, "I know what I could ask for." He grinned, "Oh I have no doubt of what that would be, which is why I adore you more. You are more like me than you realize." as he yanked her to her feet. She felt his fingers linger up her back, his gaze was intense and full of a dark desire. She shivered at his touch again, "I am nothing like you." He grinned, "Sure you're not, but yet you would want me dead. How is that not anything like myself? That is why you are my queen, we complete each other more than you could ever imagine." his lips capturing hers. She gasped as she pushed him off, "Get off me." as he snickered. Pitch pulled and held her close to him, "This night is far from over my queen, we have much more celebrating." as he merged into the shadows.

She felt the darkness consume her body, the next thing she knew they were in a large bedroom. She felt a chill to her skin, she gasped when she was now wearing a short black slip. Pitch stood in front of her, "My you look lovely, skin as white as the snow, you're breath taking." she felt his eyes linger over her, she felt disgusted, she glanced around and saw a large bed with black, silk sheets. He held his hand for her, "Come my dear, let us be joined together once more. We belong together you and I. I have done this all for us." She felt her body shake as she shook her head no, a few tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He waved his sand, she gasped feeling it brush along her face. He took her hand into his, "Do you not remember what we shared before? What we felt that night?"

She shook as the images entered her mind once more, he pulled her towards the bed. She felt her body grow cold, "Let us share that moment once again, let me remind you of what it felt like. You cannot deny what was there." as he pulled her to him. She felt his body pressed against hers, she felt unable to deny him, though she desperately wanted to. His fingers curled along her cheek, he ducked down and captured her lips. She winced at the touch, there was nothing, but emptiness behind it. She felt nothing, but the lust he had for her, no love, or compassion. He pulled back and pushed her back onto the bed, he crawled over and hovered over her. She glanced up at him, "Please don't do this." her voice shaking. He glanced at her, his fingers hugging along her curves, "Don't deny us my love." his hand cupping her breast gently. Her back arched uncontrollably, her lips parted, she shook her head, her mind felt fuzzy.

Pitch pressed his lips against hers once more, trailing it along her jaw and neck. She tried to push him off again, but felt her hands yanked above her head. She glanced up to see them restrained by black sand. He pulled back glancing down at her, "Such beauty, and you are mine for forever." as he removed his shirt. She turned her face away, she didn't want to look at him, "I hate you." He chuckled, "Hatred is a good thing, it's what makes us so different Elsa." his fingers slipping up under the silk slip, running along her stomach, meeting up with her bare breast beneath. She gasped feeling him pinch and tug gently at her nipples. He grinned, "You are obviously enjoying yourself." as he continued. She glared at him, "I don't!" she screamed at him. Pitch removed his hands to yank the slip up, "Let us test that then." his mouth closing around one of her nipples, she gasped again receiving another chuckle from him.

She felt her body react to his touches, her body screamed for the contact, but her mind told her otherwise. Pitch swirled his tongue over the hardened nub before kissing his way to the other, "You taste divine, I only hope to enjoy more of you." his fingers meeting her hot, wet sex. She cried out feeling him rub her through the silk bottoms, "No!" He hummed as his fingers rubbed her sensitive nub firmly, he glanced down, "My we are enjoying this, or else you wouldn't be so wet, wet for me." She yanked at his sand restraints, "I hate you so much." she spat. He grinned, "It's not love I want from you." She glared at him coldly, "No one could ever love a monster like you Pitch." He chuckled, "Such dark words from you, and yet you say you are nothing like me." his fingers hooking into the rim of the panties. He slowly slid them off, she tried to close her legs, but he held her still, "I am far from done with you." as he bent over and pressed his lips to hers.

She felt his lips caress her own, his greedily suckled her bottom lip, she gasped parting her lips enough for him to slip his tongue past. Pitch deepened the kiss, Elsa felt her body react on instinct, she hated herself for it. He pulled back and his lips suckled their way along her body. He hungrily devoured her skin with hot kisses, his tongue trailing between her breast down to her navel before it swirled. She felt his hands grasp her legs, spreading them apart to keep his body pressed in between. Her body wracked with quivers and jerks in response to his lustful ways. Her hands continued to pull at the restraints until they ached. She felt his lips attack her inner thighs, teasingly rising higher and bouncing back and forth between the two legs. He chuckled, "Are you sure you're not enjoying this my queen?" as he pressed a finger into her dripping core, "You are very wet here now. Your smell is intoxicating, I can only hope the taste is as well."

She yelped feeling his finger press into her, stroking her inner walls. Her breathing increased when his fingers stroked her faster, a second was inserted, "P-please stop!" He grinned, "Say that you are my queen, it's all I am asking. We are the same you and I." She shivered feeling his hot breath near her sex, "N-no, we are not the same, I am not-Ah!" she arched her back high feeling his thick tongue lick her folds. He smirked as he repeated the process, "Say you're mine, Jack Frost is dead, he will never be with you again. I am all you have." his lips pressing into her taking suckle. She gasped, her body jerking from the sensation, "No he's not!" feeling his fingers continuously stroking her, she wanted to burst. His tongue rolled along her folds, her nub, down where his fingers were. She couldn't take it anymore and felt her body release, her mouth gaped open gasping for air.

Pitch chuckled as he pulled away from her, "You are mine, just say it. It's all I ask of you now." as he removed his pants. She eyed him, tears trickling down her cheek, "I won't." His hand traveled up along her stomach, between her breasts, and grasped her neck, she winced, "Say it, I need to hear you say those words." She felt overwhelmed, she lost Jack, he wouldn't save her now, no one could, she just stared at him. He glanced down at her, "My queen, you and I belong together like this, it's what you are. A free spirit to do as she pleases, just say it." his grip loosening. She felt her body shiver, she didn't look at him directly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm yours." He grinned, "Yes my queen, yes you are. Now let us become one once more." as he pressed himself into her. She gasped and arched in response, he released his restraints, his hands grasping hers. He bent down and pressed further inside of her, his lips to her ear, "Darkness suits you my queen, don't forget that."

* * *

><p>Back in Arrendale, the Guardians we able to take out most of the fearlings, but many remained. The biggest problem was, Elsa was back with Pitch, a dark sand dragon guarded the layer, and Jack was missing. Everyone met up and tried to figure their next move, North spoke hoarsely, "My friends, today was a dark day, Pitch has won this battle, but the war still rages on. He has taken a fellow Guardian, and another is lost. We must do what we can to stop him before he destroys any more." Everyone just sighed and nodded, they had to stop Pitch. Bunny glanced at him, "I hear you mate, but what are we to do now? Pitch is incredibly strong, the things he did today are unforgivable." North nodded, "I know, we will contact Manny for more support, he will tell us what we need to do. For now, let us head back and get ourselves in order. Come up with a new plan."<p>

They all began to make their way out of the town. A bright light shown from the moon, everyone stared up at it. In the distance, they spotted where it was pointing to. North beamed, "Manny is trying to tell us something, let us go my friends. Keep your guard up, we are not out of danger yet." as they all ran. Ahead they spotted an opening, the moon light stopped as they got there. They had no idea what they were looking for, but Tooth soon yelled for everyone. No one hesitated and were immediately at her side. North looked at her, "What is it Tooth?" She pointed, all eyes glanced over, there by a large boulder was Jack's staff. North walked closer and picked it up, "It can't be." Tooth's eyes watered, "Pitch killed him didn't he?" Bunny patted her shoulder, "Hey it's ok, we don't know that for sure yet." trying to think positive.

North held the staff firmly, "My friends, Pitch has crossed a line I dare say he never should have crossed. We must stop Pitch, no matter the cost." his eyes holding a dangerous tint to them. Everyone nodded in agreement, this was not their true nature, but they were there to stop Pitch, this time there was nothing to hold them back. They began to make their way back, Sandy was the last to follow, he paused for a second. North took notice, "What is it my friend?" his swords in hand. Sandy floated back over around the area where the staff was, he glanced around. Again he stopped, as if trying to listen. Everyone glanced at him, all confused. Sandy floated over the large boulder, he spotted blood. He glanced at everyone, flashing signs and pointing. Everyone hustled over, they all saw the blood as well.

North glanced at everyone, "Look sharp my friends." as he began to look around. Sandy continued to listen and followed to where he thought it led. Soon he saw brush and broken tree limbs, he glanced down and spotted a pale hand. He waved his hands over to his direction, North was first to arrive. He saw where Sandy pointed, "Is it possible. Come, help me." as he yanked the debris aside. Everyone began to help, all eyes were widened, Jack lay there. North immediately reached for his neck, "He's alive, but just barely. We have to go now, if Pitch finds out, he will be hot on our tails in no time." as he yanked a snow globe from his pocket. He tossed it, everyone lept through, North carefully yanked Jack in his arms and jumped through, "Hang on Jack, you're not leaving us now."

**Ok so yeah, that all happened, and we aren't ending it just yet lol. So yeah I hope this will do, creepy Pitch I can do, crazed lustful type I don't think I'm the greatest at lol. BUT here we have it, so review, tell me what you think and I will see you all in the next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok let me see what I can get done with this chapter lol. Won't say much here we will just cut right to the chase lol I'm just late with my updates here :) As always I do not own any of these characters**

North tended to Jack the moment they were all back at the shop. Jack was in very bad shape, everyone feared the worse. He remained unresponsive for a few days, today had been no different. Tooth came in, "Hey North, any change?" North sighed and got to his feet, "I'm afraid not Tooth, Pitch did quite a number on him. I've never seen something like this before." Tooth slumped to the ground, "Do you think Manny could help? Has he said anything?" North shook his head, "Unfortunately no my friend, he has said nothing. How has the scouting been going?" Tooth nodded, "Pitch has't budged from his lair, it wasn't hard to find, find the dragon, you find his lair. It's dormant for now, but I am afraid this will blow up eventually." North nodded, "I see, without Jack, our odds against fighting Pitch, his dragon, and possibly Elsa again, it doesn't seem to favor us." Tooth sighed, "What are we going to do North? Things seem so hopeless right now?"

North glanced up at the moon from the window, "We keep doing what we do best, bring hope and joy to the world, keep scouting Pitch's lair, there has to be something to give us a leg up." Tooth nodded, "Alright North, I will inform the others." as she glanced over at Jack. North glanced back at her, "He will be alright Tooth, we just need to have faith." She nodded and took off, North glanced back up at the moon, "Manny my friend, we need your guidance now more than ever. Please show us something." North walked back towards Jack, he glanced him over. He sat down in the chair next to him, "Jack, if you can hear me, we need you back, Elsa needs you." as he crossed his arms. North raised an eyebrow, "What's this?" as he watched as frost etched around the table Jack was laying on. North got to his feet, "Jack?" watching as the frost crept along the wood, cracking in some places.

The wind picked up around them, North eyed him, he jumped back when Jack's hand sparked frost. Jack's body arched and he gasped, his body shooting straight up, he yelled out. North quickly got to his side, "Easy Jack!" Jack glanced around, "Where am I?" his breathing uneven. North placed his hands on his shoulders, "Calm down Jack, you are in my shop." Jack tensed slightly before he collapsed back onto the table, "I feel like hell." North chuckled, "Not to make you feel worse, but you also look like it, not so much as before though." Jack swallowed hard, "What happened?" North sighed, "Pitch did a number on you, not quite sure what, we found you in quite a nasty state, didn't think you would make it to be honest. You've been unconscious for a few days." His eyes widened, "What!" as he bolted straight up and got to his feet. He quickly regretted his decision, North caught him before he fell, "Easy Jack, you just woke up, no need to storm Pitch's lair just yet."

Jack looked at him, "Where is Elsa? What about the dragon thing?" North sighed, "I'm afraid Pitch has her yet again, his dragon guards his lair. We haven't heard anything out of him since he disappeared. We found his lair only yesterday." Jack growled, frost crept up the walls and the floor around them, North watched, "Jack calm down." Jack tensed before relaxing again, "What is happening to me?" North helped him to sit down, "I'm not sure Jack, it appears whatever Pitch did to you, your body healed itself in a different manner." Jack glanced himself over, "I don't look any different, I just feel so much stronger though." North raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, looks like you're turning to be more powerful than before. Perhaps it is the love for your other half that is the cause of this." Jack glanced towards the window, "Elsa." he whispered. North nodded, "You two are each other's other half, Manny made it so, perhaps this is the key in defeating Pitch this time." Jack looked back at North, "We must get her back, stop Pitch, defeat the darkness." North nodded, "I will call the others." as he went to the globe.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her room, Pitch came and went as he pleased. She hated him, she despised him, her heart ached for Jack. She felt so empty inside, Pitch enjoyed it. He was right, she was different than the others, but was she really like him? No, she couldn't be. She curled onto the bed, she would never be like him. She stared out her window, it was dark, that's all there was for her to see anymore. She missed the light, she missed feeling free, she was trapped in isolation, surrounded by fears and emptiness. She heard her door open, she didn't have to look to know who it was. She heard his footsteps pause a few feet from her, "My queen, what is the matter? It pains me to see you like this." She rolled her eyes, "If you cannot possibly figure it out by now, then who's to say I'm the queen you keep saying I am? The supposed queen of darkness, the queen of the nightmare king."<p>

She heard him growl slightly, she didn't care anymore, there was nothing left he could take from her. Pitch made his way towards her, he yanked her to her feet, "You _are_ my queen, you just need to accept it. Once you do, things will fall into place. Saying it and actually being it are two different things my sweet." his fingers brushing along her cheek. She no longer flinched, she felt so alone, she longed for Jack to return to her, but that would never happen. She just stared at him, "What if I am not what you say I am? You cannot force it, no matter how hard you try." Pitch grinned, "You were dark before, I can make it so again." grasping her chin. She sighed, "You may have been right about one thing Pitch. I am a free spirit, I can do as I please." her hand running up his chest. He closed his eyes embracing her touch, it ended when he felt a cold feeling arise. He was soon cringing at the ice forming and enclosing around his chest.

She eyed him, "I will do as I please. You took something from me that I cared for the most about, that part of me feels dead inside now." her ice still forming, only now it began to wedge beneath the skin. He growled, "You say you aren't dark, yet here you stand trying to kill me." She was lost in thought, she never altered from her blank stare, "Who said anything about killing you Pitch? Perhaps I just want you to know how I feel. Cold, empty, and alone." Pitch grasped her hand tearing it away from him, he threw her to the ground, "You dare defy me, if that is your true feelings, then sulk in it." as he stormed out of the room. The door slamming shut, she watched his dark sand seal her inside. She felt tears form, she sat on the floor and cried, crying out for Jack.

* * *

><p>Back at the shop, Jack lingered about waiting for the rest to return. All he could think about was Elsa, what happened to her and what could be happening to her. The more he thought about it, the more anger he felt. The more anger he felt, the more his powers intensified around him. North came back into the room, his eyes widened, "Jack what did I tell you about getting angry right now?" Jack stopped and stared back out the window, "Sorry North." his mind was elsewhere. North sighed, "It shouldn't be too much longer." Jack nodded, but winced when he felt a pain in his chest arise. North went to sit down, but was immediately rushing over to Jack's side when he fell to his knees, "Jack what is the matter?" Jack felt tears dripping down his cheeks, "I feel so sad and alone?" he looked at North confused.<p>

North nodded, helping him to a chair, "It must be Elsa again, she must be reaching out for you like before." Jack sighed, "I must go to her North, she's in so much pain right now." North shook his head, "No, we wait for the others, come up with plan, then we go." as he walked back to the globe. Jack growled, "We can't just keep sitting here, she needs me North. How can I just sit here and ignore this?" North glared back at him, pointing his finger his way, "We are not ignoring her Jack, we are getting together to make a plan to get her back. We go in there, that dragon could tear us up before we even get to Pitch if we are not careful. So you will be patient my friend." Jack backed down, he slumped in his chair, "Fine." not wanting to admit North was right. North sighed, "I will check for them, don't move." he pointed before he walked out.

Jack gave it a minute before getting to his feet, "I'm sorry North, I have to go to her." as he quickly lept up from his spot and left. He rode the wind faster than before, though he had no idea where Pitch's lair was, he just followed where his heart was leading him. He just kept going faster and faster, all he could think about was destroying Pitch and getting her back. He dodged a mountain in a last minute swerve. He landed roughly on the ground with a grunt, he glanced around. Snow was everywhere, either from himself, or the mountains around him. He went to get back up, but a loud rustle was heard. He slowly walked towards the edge, down, tucked away in between two mountains, a large, dark castle was there. It didn't take Jack long to realize the dragon there was guarding it, but remained dormant. He had to find a way in without alerting the monster. He went to go back, but felt a large hand wrap around his mouth and another around his body. He was then tugged back, he was face to face with North.

North stared at Jack with an angry glare, "Jack what were you thinking, just waltzing in there and acting like a fool?" Jack sighed, he spotted the rest, they didn't look happy either, but what more could he say that he hasn't already. North sighed, "Well now that we are here, lets try and think of something. Bunny, Tooth, you've done the most scouting, what seems to be the best way to approach this?" They glanced at one another, Bunny spoke, "Well, we could attempt underground. Though being Pitch's fortress here, may not work." Tooth, nodded, "The real problem is the dragon, with it gone, we could get in much easier." Jack glanced back around, "Someone could play decoy, make it move somewhere else long enough to get inside." North nodded, "Could work, but we risk losing one of our own, and alerting Pitch." Jack shrugged, "What choice do we really have, Pitch is going to know about us being here. Either now or later." North sighed, "That may be true, but those two are-" he froze as a bright blue light erupted from the lair. All eyes were on it, the dragon unraveled itself from the fortress, the light dimmed. Jack felt his heart drop, ice sparked from the walls, "Elsa!"

* * *

><p>Elsa remained silent on the floor. What was the point of crying out for something that would never come? She got to her feet and walked towards her window, again it was only darkness. She did feel a small accomplishment for knocking Pitch off balance from his mind tricks. She eyed her hands, would she really have been able to stop him? Was he afraid of her, of what she was able to do to him? She glanced back at the door, she made her way towards it. She stopped and eyed it carefully, Pitch's sand trapped her inside. She waved her hand, frost crept up the frame. At first nothing happened, but she remembered what she felt earlier when she was able to keep Pitch at bay. She remembered feeling free from the misery she was in, she drew on that. The frost grew stronger, the sand retreated. Soon the door cracked open.<p>

She pushed past the doors, and made her way down the corridor. She wasn't sure which way to go, but she had to keep going. She kept her guard up, fearlings were crawling about, they paid her no mind, occasionally a growl was sent her way, but otherwise remained a distance. Shadows lurked along the walls, she needed to get out of there. The corridors seemed to be an endless maze of twists and turns. She finally managed to make it to a stairwell, she walked down the steps, but stopped when she heard something hustle about. She glanced around and saw nothing, she moved faster and reached the bottom. She spotted a door ahead, she wanted to bolt for it, but felt a strong grip to her shoulder. She felt her body forced to turn and face him. He glared down at her, "My, my how did we manage to get out of your room?" She yanked her arm back, "Like you could really keep me locked away in there."

Pitch chuckled, "So what was the plan, you escape the lair, perhaps manage to slip past my pet, but where would you have gone? You have no one left out there for you." She glared at him, "You don't know that." He grinned, "Oh, but I do. No one will take a reckless wench who can't control her temper, who has darkness inside her heart." She shot ice his way, "I may have a temper, but I have no darkness inside me." Pitch lept aside from her attack, he glared, "Oh it's there alright, it just needs a helping hand." shooting sand her way. Elsa deflected most of the attacks, a few struck her, she winced. She kept her guard up, kept herself at bay, "Like you say Pitch, I am free to do as I please. I may not be like the others, but I am nothing like you." Pitch chuckled, "Right you are, but no matter what, I will have you." shooting more black sand her way.

Elsa merged with her snow and got away from his attacks. Pitch laughed, "Such a tempting little thing you are. Something that is so strong and powerful, that is free. I must have you, I will have you." he merged with the shadows. Elsa stopped back, glancing around trying to find him. She felt a blow to her back, she fell to the floor. She saw him hovering next to her, "I belong to no one." He chuckled, "You belong to me." She glared, "Never!" she yelled at him. He glared, backhanding her onto her back. She gasped, she felt him lean over her, his hand using black sand to wrap around her neck. She winced feeling it tighten, he grinned, "Such a shame to find out what you are, only for it to end so fast. If I can't have you, no one can." his fingertip pressing against her chest above her heart. She froze at his words, she felt different, as if a light was finally turned on after being in the dark for forever.

She felt his finger pressing against her, a slow pain arose, she winced. She watched him as his sly grin bared down on her. She felt her hand rise and her hand pushed against his chest, she felt her powers erupt from her. A bright blue light blast around them, sending Pitch flying backwards. He collided with a wall, he grunted, shock enveloping his expression. Elsa got to her feet, she was unsure of what just happened herself, but felt like she was complete. Pitch staggered to his feet, "Such power." he grinned making his way back towards her. She backed away slowly. Both were awaiting for what the other might do, but were caught off guard when there was a loud ruckess. Pitch glared, the wall was torn, his dragon was on attack, and in the process destroyed part of his lair. Elsa turned to see the Guardians entering, the dragon clawing and raging around them.

Pitch growled, "Oh how I tire of you pathetic lot." as he merged into the shadows. He made his way and synced with his dragon. Elsa made her way towards them, but froze when she saw Jack. He dropped down to the ground, he spotted her as well. Elsa felt her body choke back a sob, she shook her head. Jack approached her, then ran towards her. Elsa felt her body break and go to fall to her knees, Jack caught her moments before. He yanked her and pulled her to him, "You're safe!" She couldn't believe it, he was there, he wasn't dead, she broke down. Jack held her tightly, "Hey, it's ok, I'm here." soothing her. She pulled back slightly, wrapping her arms around him, her lips pressing to his. Jack responded with a chuckle, he pulled back, "Missed you too." She glared at him for a moment, "Don't ever scare me like that. I was told you were dead Jack." He sighed and wiped her tears from her cheeks, "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Indeed you aren't Jack."

They both looked to see Pitch merged with his dragon, the rest of the Guardians were by their side. Pitch laughed, "So it seems one final battle, to once and for all end the war." North aimed his sword his way, "Stop this now Pitch, this will not end well for you if you don't." Pitch chuckled with a shrug, "I'd rather not North, I will defeat you all, even if it means your deaths." his dragon growling, sparking black flames. Jack readied his staff, "He's decided his own fate North, lets end this." he growled. All were ready to attack, Pitch laughed, "Finally, a glorious battle, I will have what is mine once and for all." he shouted into the sky. His voice booming and echoing through the night, black sand creatures erupted from everywhere. Pitch rode his dragon high into the sky, "Let it begin!"

**Ok yeah, stopping here lol This would turn out to be one long ass chapter if I continue now lol. I will post the FINAL battle next chapter, lets have one hell of a bad ass chapter and I will make it my mission to make it so lol. So yeah hit me up with a review, let me know what you think and I will see you all next time :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY chapter 16! BATTLE TIME lol yeah I am so excited here to get this going, but lets hope I can deliver lol. So yeah this could be the last chapter, idk lol Dark Tempest, yeah hit me up I'll see what I can do for you, I definitely don't mind ideas and writing for everyone lol as long as I can get it out there and nitpick my brain lol. So yeah I won't keep ya waiting, and for the record I do not own any of these characters.**

All hell began to rain down on the Guardians. Fearlings crawled and lurked from every which way. Pitch kept himself up in the sky, his dragon begging to attack at any given moment. North glanced around, "Everyone, be careful, we will end this one way or another tonight." his swords in his hands. Jack nodded and glanced at Elsa, "Are you ready for this?" She nodded, "More than ready Jack." taking his hand. North looked back once more, "You two stick together, you are stronger when together." as he took off. Everyone else followed North's lead. Jack and Elsa both glanced up, trying to spot Pitch. He was keeping himself hidden among the dark clouds, occasionally making a small appearance to try and demolish anything below him.

They both took up to the sky, they needed to get rid of the dragon. Down on the ground, North battled the oncoming wolves, Bunny at his side throwing distractions. Sandy handled the oncoming bats that tried to swarm anything in their path. Tooth took care of the other odds and ends that were dealt towards them. The more they destroyed, the more seem to take their places. The night sky seemed to pour down with endless monsters. A loud, thunderous roar echoed through the air, black fire engulfed the ground. Everyone dodged in effort to get out of the line of fire. A second wave of fire struck around them, trapping them off from certain areas. North noticed, "Everyone, get to a safer area, Pitch is trying to trap us." Everyone quickly got to their feet and departed the dangers.

Jack glanced around, spotting Pitch and his pet, "There!" as he swooped down firing a large blast towards Pitch. It connected with the dragon, only wounding it slightly. It growled and swerved around to face Jack. Elsa watched in fear, "Jack watch out!" trying to break the attention off him. Jack dipped and dived around, black flames soaking his trail. Pitch laughed, "Best be faster than that Jack!" he mocked. Elsa shot ice, it collided with Pitch's arm, he yelled out angry. Jack managed to duck behind a large part of the mountain. Pitch growled, the dragon eyed everything around them trying to spot the targets. Elsa hid herself with ease, thanks to Pitch's wardrobe change. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as she caught her breath. Pitch chuckled, "Come now, what's the point of hiding." as he sent out large flying creatures from his sand. They soared the sky, searching for their master.

Jack peeked out from his spot, only to be met with a screeching claw to the arm. He lept back into the air, the creature hot on his trail this round. Elsa peered around the corner watching Jack fight back the oncoming attacks. Pitch watched in amusement, "Oh it will be so much fun to kill you again Jack, only this time you will never come back." as he jerked his dragon to fly high. Elsa quickly got out from her cover, made her way to help Jack, took out a few. Pitch spotted her, his sand swooped down towards her like a wave. She felt a gasp escape her lips at the sight before her. Jack yelled as he raced for her, "Elsa move!" as he shot his frost its way. A large blast erupted and it cracked against the sand, causing it to collide upwards and away from its original target. Elsa didn't hesitate when he told her to move, she got her balance back, merging into the snow once more to vanish.

Pitch chuckled, "Playing hide and seek are we, fine by me." his dragon launching fire aimlessly around everything. Jack shot more ice and frost his way, it only did so much. Pitch grinned, "Such a shame, you come back only to lose once again." Jack glared at him, "Such confidence Pitch, I wouldn't be bragging so soon." he smirked. Pitch glared, "I will enjoy watching the life drain from you." as he reared his dragon to attack once more. The creature went to fire again, but it screeched and roared in agony. Pitch glared around, Elsa emerged from hiding, having sent a large ice blade at his pet, tearing a wing off with ease. The dragon flapped its useless wing that remained, Pitch growled, "You will pay dearly for that."

The dragon crashed to the ground, Pitch kept himself merged with it. Jack and Elsa made it to the ground as well. The others fought their way over to their side. The dragon was grounded, but still dangerous. It's fire raged upon the ground, engulfing anything that was near it. Pitch kept his fearlings coming, "This is far from over." he shouted. North glanced at Jack, "Jack, you and Elsa must work together, you destroy the dragon, you will hurt Pitch. He is merged with it, you hurt the dragon, you will hurt Pitch." Jack nodded, "Got it." North glanced at the rest, "Everyone, help them get to where they need to be." they nodded and were back into the fight. Jack and Elsa helped take out the fearlings that came on them like a never ending storm. They fought their way to get to where they needed to be.

The flying creatures returned tearing at anything when they dipped down. Tooth screamed in pain as she fell to the ground from one of the attacks. Bunny lept over to her, "Tooth!" as he yanked her up. She yelped in pain, one of her wings was torn. North yelled, "Get her out now." Bunny tapped his foot and they quickly disappeared down a hole. Pitch laughed, "Two down, four to go." Jack shot his frost, "Don't count on it Pitch!" Elsa helped fire along side them, the power combining and destroying the fearlings that were in their path with ease. The fire died out where it once was, Pitch glared, "Well, well, we are much stronger together. No matter, I'll just knock one of you out for good." as the dragon charged on the ground towards them.

They scurried to get out of the way. Sandy made a cloud from his sand yanking North away from the dangers. Jack and Elsa took off themselves. The dragon slashed around, slicing anything in it's path with ease. The dragon connected with Sandy and North, they both crashed into the side of the mountain. Jack's eyes widened, he wanted to help them, but needed to stay with Elsa if they were to defeat Pitch. Pitch laughed and turned to face them, "Two more remain. Now who's it going to be first?" he toyed with them. Jack took her hand, "Last chance Pitch, stop this." He shook his head, "No, I am so close now, I can taste it. I will rule this world in darkness like the good old days, and you Elsa, will never see the light of day again." firing sand their way. They both split apart, the dragon swiping towards Jack to try and finish him. Elsa screamed, "No!" as an eruption of snow blasted towards Pitch and the dragon.

The dragon roared in agony once more, Pitch felt the blows the dragon received. He quickly removed himself from the dragon, stumbling on the ground. The dragon continued to thrash about, black fire erupting around it. Pitch got to his feet finally, he turned when he heard the ear piercing cry, Jack emerged from the air, striking down with a large blade of ice. It sank deep into the spine of the dragon, it collapsed to the ground. Pitch watched as his creation lay dead on the ground, he glared, his fist clenched tight. He fired a long dark spear towards Jack, who barely dodged it. He yelped slightly from the graze he received in his side, he bent to a knee. Pitch eyed him, "You will pay dearly for that as well Jack Frost." he began to mold a second. Jack got to his feet, his eyes widened, "Elsa no!" he yelled out.

Pitch turned around, only to feel his voice catch in his throat. He faced Elsa whom had an intense glare, he looked down, she had an ice blade in her hand, the other end stuck in his chest. He winced with a slight chuckle, "You really think that could kill me my dear?" his voice hoarse. She shook her head, "No, but this might." as her hand began to glow, it seeped into the blade. Pitch instantly felt cold, his body shivered, "Didn't I tell you, you were dark after all." he smirked. She shook her head again, "No Pitch, I'm not going to kill you, just freeze you in time. You won't die, but you will feel the cold and loneliness that you so desire." Pitch felt himself losing control, the fearlings around them dropped and became nothing.

Jack appeared next to Elsa, "Elsa, you don't have to do this." his hand wrapping around hers. She eyed him, "Then help me." she whispered. Jack used his magic as well, Pitch growled, "Y-you cannot g-get away with th-this." his voice shaking. There was a bright light, then it was silent, Pitch stood there motionless. Elsa removed the blade, tossing it to the side. Jack turned to face her, "It's over." She nodded in response, "Yes Jack, it seems that way." trying to smile. Pitch was now frozen in time, nothing could melt this punishment. Jack turned around, "We should check on the others now." as he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. The quickly made their way over to where North and Sandy were.

North staggered to his feet, "What happened?" brushing the snow off himself. Jack glanced at Elsa then back at North, "We stopped him. He's over there." motioning with his head. North glanced over and saw, "What did you do?" eyeing both of them. Elsa cleared her throat, "We froze him, he's not dead, but not able to do harm anymore." North nodded, "I see, so you two finally discovered what you are capable of together?" They nodded, "It appears so, yes." Jack said running his fingers through his hair. A small rumble was heard and everyone jumped back as a hole appeared. Bunny lept out, with Tooth in his arms, he sat her down. North glanced down, "How are you doing Tooth?" She shrugged, "Sore, but it will heal. It's already starting too slightly." as she tried to flap her wings a bit.

North glanced back at the others before back to Elsa, "So, have you discovered what your center is yet?" She nodded, "I have. Pitch was right about one thing, he said I was a free spirit. I do feel that deep inside, it's what I will protect in the children, their freedom." North smiled, his hand slipping into his pocket, "Very good indeed. I believe this is yours." handing her the small object. She took it and glanced down at it, it was a little Russian nesting doll that looked like her. She eyed the details it held, and the snowflake that her hands held. She looked back at North and smiled, "Thank you North." North nodded, "Now Elsa, are you ready to take the oath, to officially become a Guardian." She looked at Jack, he nodded to her, she glanced back, "I am." North smiled, "Do you Elsa, promise to protect the children of the world, for it is your duty?" She nodded, "I will." North smiled, "Then you are now hereby known as a Guardian." everyone cheered.

Elsa smiled, Jack pulled her close to him and hugged her. She responded back, "Thank you Jack, for everything." He pulled back, "No problem my love." as he pressed his lips to hers. The air around them swirled, snow flurried in a magical formation, the two pulled apart from the other. Elsa felt the snow hug her body, tearing away the dark gown only to reveal a new dress. Jack smiled as the dress was like her original one, but it looked so much better. Elsa glanced at the dress then back at Jack. He pulled her back in for another kiss, "That looks so much better." North laughed, "Alright you two love birds, we should head back to the shop to celebrate. That and I am sure Manny will have something to say after all this." as he pulled a snow globe from his pocket. Jack took her hand in his, "You ready?" She nodded with a smile, "I am ready for anything now." and with that, everyone returned to the shop, awaiting their next adventure.

**Well damn I suck at endings LOL but what's done is done. I hope it does well with a badass fight seen, and the defeat of Pitch. Idk I kind of just pulled that one out of the hat there lol and I don't remember the whole becoming a guardian speech lol. SO yeah this will be the last chapter for this, though it was a crappy ending I think lol. So yeah hit me up with a review let me know your thoughts and perhaps I will see you all again soon in a new story :)**


End file.
